Against the Rules
by mars light
Summary: Serena's life was twisting out of control as lies and deceit started to consume her life, until one teacher stepped into find the truth, but when a forbidden love takes over will they be able to stay true to there hearts, when they know it's wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's note: this is my newest story so please tell me what you think of it by sending reviews. I do except both good and bad reviews. I just want an honest opinion but, I do hope everyone will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it, so please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Against the Rules

Chapter 1

Serena walked into her house again hours after curfew, she walked inside quietly trying not to make a sound when she heard a drunken slur from behind her.

She turned around surprised to see her mother sitting on the recliner in the living room with a half drank bottle of scotch next to her.

Her mother looked up to her as she asked "so where you been?"

Serena didn't even pay her much attention as she took her shoes off and headed up stairs as she told her "out "

Serena's mother shaking trying to compose herself stood up as she yelled out "Serena you come down here now young lady. We're not finished with this conversation yet"

Serena knew it was too good to be true as she walked down stairs as she told her "what do you want mom? Besides another bottle of scotch"

Serena's mother came tottering over as she asked her "where you been tonight? It's still a school night you have a curfew"

Serena laughed off the thought of a curfew as she told her mother "I don't care and stop pretending like you do. Time to face facts mom you're not mother of the year"

Serena's mother started to cry from her hateful words and Serena felt a cold chill when she heard her step father come walking down the steps and she knew she was in for it this time.

Next day

Serena headed over to her locker after sleeping through Mr. Kellies algebra class, where she met up with her closest friends. The only people in this world she could trust as Lita the tallest of her friends and most feisty, looked over to Serena grabbing her books telling her "that was an awesome party last night Serena sorry you missed it"

Serena smiled to Lita as she told her "that's okay, I had my own party last night"

Rei probably the most opinionated of her friends looked to her curiously as she asked "anyone we know?"

Serena put on a fake smile as she told her "maybe? you know that frat house down on Hathaway dr."

Mina the most curios of them all was trying hard not to listen, but knowing Serena's stories were too good to miss as she asked "yeah, with who?"

Serena smiled as she told her "Mark, Jimmy and Craig"

The girl's mouths were hanging open as Mina asked "you didn't?"

Serena smiled at them as she said "okay I didn't. You don't have to believe me if you don't want too"

Ami the smart one as they all called her, closed her locker as she looked to the group of girls beside her as she told them "I don't believe it. There is no way Serena can get three college guy all in one night"

Serena laughed it off as she pulled the collar of her shirt to show a giant hickey on her neck as she asked her "okay, then how do you explain this?

Mina went in to get a closer inspection then looked at the rest as she told them "yup it's definitely a hickey alright"

Serena just laughed as she told them "one of many" as they heard the bell ring signaling they were late to class, but none of them really showed much thought of it since they were late all most everyday anyway.

Serena looked to the others as she told them "I better get going before Ms. Biggs the old hag has another heart attack over me being late. You would think she would get use to it by now"

Serena waved good bye to her friends as she walked down the hall toward her economics class.

She walked inside to find Ms. Biggs missing, but a very good looking man standing in front of the class as he turned and asked her "can I help you?"

Serena was thrown from her goggling for a moment as she told him "uh yeah I'm Serena, this is my class I think"

The man looked at her as he told her "very well, I'm Mr. Kenny and I'm taking over for Ms. Biggs for the rest of the semester and I would appreciate if you don't come walking in late to my class Serena. Now take your seat"

Serena walked to the back of the class taking her seat as she laughed to herself "damn, I finally did give the old witch a heart attack. Now I just have to find the man of steels kryptonite" and just at that moment she felt him standing over her as she looked up and he asked "homework?"

Serena looked confused for a moment and then regained herself as she looked at him and said "oh yeah, didn't feel like doing it"

Mr. Kenny looked at her as he nodded his head and told her "I see and why exactly did you not feel like doing the homework assignment Ms. Biggs handed out?"

Serena was surprised he actually cared Ms. Biggs usually just gave her a look and walked past, as Serena smiled at him and said "I had better things to do with my time then learn how to balance a check book. Besides everyone uses credit cards now anyways"

Mr. Kenny looked to her as he said "I see well then how about you meet me after class so we can discuss this theory of yours further"

Serena looked up to him as she said "sorry can't I'm busy" Mr. Kenny looked to her as he told her "that wasn't a question it was an order, meet me after class" and with that said Mr. Kenny continued collecting the rest of the homework then walked up to the front of the class as he taught the days lesson carefully planned out by Ms. Biggs.

After what felt like forever the bell finally rung and the class stood up to leave. Serena tried to sneak out with them when she heard a voice yell out "wait up Serena" Mr. Kenny walked up close to her as he told her "I think you should have a seat"

Serena knew she was busted as she walked over and sat down at one of the desks in the classroom. Once the last student was gone Mr. Kenny closed the door so they could speak in private as he told her "your little stunts might have worked in the past with Ms. Biggs, but they won't work with me. I'm a nice person and a fair teacher and I propose we make a new start. I'll forget about your little antics today and we start over fresh tomorrow. I expect your homework to be done and to get to class on time. Do we have a deal?"

Serena wasn't sure why he was being so nice to her. No one had ever given her a second chance before and then he did something that surprised her he stuck out his hand as he told her "can we shake on it, but if you shake my hand I expect you to live up to your part of the bargain Serena"

Serena thought about it a moment and then shook his hand telling him "sure, why not, you got a deal"

Mr. Kenny smiled at her then told her "good I'll see you tomorrow at class. Now you better go before you're late to your next class"

Serena stood up from the desk as she walked out the door and ran into her friends as Lita asked "what was that all about?"

Serena just shrugged it off as she told her "nothing, you want to skip next class and go get a burger at Mack's"

The girls all agreed as they turned and walked out of the school as they cut across the field and Mr. Kenny watched from the window as he saw them walk off school property as he started his next class.

End Chapter 1

Author's note: I do hope everyone enjoyed chapter 1. I will try to get chapter 2 out as quick as possible please send reviews to tell me what you think and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_**Author's note: I would like to thank silver moon goddess1, rosebudjamie, and guitarbabe2005 for your great reviews and also all those who put this story on a favorites list, glad to know there are readers out there who are enjoying this story. I hope you will all continue to come back to read more as the story progresses and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.**_

Against The Rules

Chapter 2

Serena walked in from school as she looked around asking "anyone home" she heard what sounded like banging coming from upstairs as she walked up stairs trying to find out where the noise was coming from. She walked by her mother's bedroom door and the noise became louder. She opened the door a peak to see what it was and saw her mother and Mr. James from down the street going at it.

She quickly closed the door trying to wipe the image from her mind, as she walked back downstairs where she saw her mother's pocketbook sitting on the kitchen table. She walked over to it and grabbed her wallet from inside as she looked inside to find 2 fifty's and 8 twenty's. She grabbed four of the twenty's and pocketed it as she put the wallet back where she found it and then went up stairs and hid the money in her secret hiding spot. She heard rustling coming from her mother's room as she quickly headed downstairs and turned the TV on, but then it started again as she turned the TV on louder so she wouldn't hear the banging coming from upstairs, but as much as she tried she could still hear it.

An hour later Mr. James came walking down the stairs followed by her mother as he looked and saw Serena sitting in the living room. He turned to Joyce and told her "well your bathroom is all fixed upstairs you shouldn't have a problem with those leaky pipes anymore"

Joyce smiled at him as she said "Oh thank you for coming over and handling it so quickly for me"

Mr. James just smiled at her as he said "it was my pleasure" then left as Joyce closed the door behind him, she turned and walked into the living room where Serena sat as she told her "that pipe in the bathroom needed to be fixed. I'm glad I was able to get Anthony over here so quickly"

Serena looked up to her mother as she told her "that seems to be happening a lot lately doesn't it, by the way fix your blouse before your husband sees"

Joyce looked down to see her blouse was all misbuttoned as she quickly fixed it then looked in the mirror as she straightened out a few stray hairs then looked at Serena as she told her "be a good girl, don't give your father to much trouble please"

Serena looked to her as she made sure to tell her "step father" Joyce looked to her as she told her "yes well don't give him a hard time tonight" Serena looked up to her mother and asked "where are you going" Her mother just looked to her as she told her "it is none of your business what I do with my time young lady. I'm the grown up here" Serena just smirked as she told her "maybe you should start acting like it" Joyce heard her words, but decided to ignore them like she usually did as she told her "I'm going out" grabbed her car keys and closed the door behind her.

Serena watched her mother pull out of the driveway and then went back to flicking channels as she heard her stomach start to grumble. She stood up and went to check for food. She walked over to the refrigerator only to find a bottle of expired milk and a case of corona in it. She slammed the door shut and walked over to the cabinet over the stove as she pushed a few empty cartons aside and ended up finding a box of stale crackers. She grabbed the box and took a cracker and bit into it, then walked back into the living room and sat in front of the TV with her stale crackers.

A couple of hours had passed and then she heard the sound of a car pull into the driveway. She looked out the window to see her stepfather get out of the car. A minute later he opened the door and walked inside to find Serena sitting in front of the TV again and asked "so how was school"

She looked at him as she just shrugged it off "it was fine"

He looked back at her again as he asked "so where's your mother" Serena just shook her head as she told him "I don't know"

He walked over as he took the remote turning off the TV as he got in her face and asked "where's your mother". Serena shook her head as she told him "I don't know" He grabbed her arm tightly raising her form the chair as he asked again "where is your mother"

Serena screamed out at him "stop your hurting me" but he just held tighter as he yelled at her "where is your mother? Is she out with another one of her friends again" he asked as he let go of her arm and she fell back hard against the wall hurting her back as she started to cry she told him "I don't know. She just left she didn't tell me where she was going"

He got very angry as he started yelling and screaming "that bitch no doubt she's out there boozing it up with some low life instead of here where she's suppose to be". He walked up closer to Serena as he got into her face and grabbed her hair he told her "now you listen to me you are not going to end up like that low life trash that your mother is. I won't have it do you understand. I won't permit it under my roof is that clear Serena." Serena started to cry as he yelled back "answer me damn it" She shook her head as she silently said "yes" then he let go and stepped back and as he turned and looked at her he asked "are you crying?"

Serena tried her best to dry her tears as she shook her head no. He looked at her as he told her "don't you lie to me Serena. Are you crying?" She shook her head no again as he told her "well you better not be because only babies cry and your not a baby are you Serena

Serena shook her head no as she told him "I'm not a baby sir." He nodded his head as he told her "good go upstairs now I don't want to look at you".

Serena did as she was told as she stood up from the floor using the wall for support and with out a word walked past her stepfather as she walked up the stairs to her room.

Once in her room she locked the door tight and turned to look out the window as she saw it was starting to drizzle.

She turned back as she went over to her closet and grabbed her jacket and then went under her bed as she grabbed an old shoe box out from underneath it. She opened the box and took the left shoe out as she put her hand inside and took out a wad of cash stuffed inside it. She grabbed two twenty's and quickly stuffed the cash in her pocket, then put the rest back in the shoe, put the shoe back neatly and slid the box back under her bed.

She stood back up as she walked over to the window and very silently slid the window up, but it made a loud creak. She listened hard to hear if her stepfather had heard it and once she knew she was clear. She put her jacket on and then went out the window as she stood on the window ledge grabbed onto a sturdy limb from the tree outside her window as she pulled herself onto it.

She quickly climbed down the tree, and made sure the cost was clear. She looked through the window of the house to make sure no one had saw her and then once she knew it was safe. She took off into the night like she was becoming accustomed to doing most nights.

End Chapter 2

Author's Note: I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. It is a little slow to start, but will get better with later chapters. I hope everyone will continue to enjoy and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank silvermoongoddess1 and rosebudjamie for their reviews and also those who put me on their author's list. Thank you for reading my stories I'm glad you are enjoying them, but not much else to say this week so I hope you all enjoy and please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Against The Rules

Chapter 3

Serena walked down the street as the rain kept pouring down on her and she felt a sneeze coming on and she knew it would be best to get out of the rain. She ran quickly down the street until she got to a diner and walked inside where a man standing behind a desk smiled at her as he welcomed her saying "good evening Serena a little early today aren't we"

She just smiled at him as she said "Uh yeah can I take a seat at the counter Mark"

The man smiled at her as he said "certainly go sit where ever you please"

Serena sat down at the counter as a waitress walked over and asked "what will it be doll" as she looked up seeing Serena she smiled as she asked "Serena how are you sweetie"

Serena smiled at the friendly waitress as she told her "I'm okay can I get my usual Barbara"

Barbara smiled at her as she said "certainly coming right up". The waitress walked into the kitchen to put Serena's order in and once Serena saw she was out of sight she began to roll up the sleeve of her shirt as she looked at the bruise forming on her arm and she heard a familiar voice ask "shouldn't you be home studying"

Serena quickly pulled down the sleeve of her shirt as she looked over and saw Mr. Kenny sitting three stools down from her.

She was surprised to see him there as she looked over and told him "well a girls got to eat you know"

Mr. Kenny got up from his stool and moved closer to hers as he looked to her and said "I noticed your little disappearing act in school today"

Serena looked at him a little surprised that he was making such a big deal over one class. He didn't even know her, it wasn't like she ditched his class as she looked at him and asked "what's it to you?"

Mr. Kenny looked back at her as he said "I know your better then that and you can get yourself a good education if you only apply yourself"

Serena just laughed as she told him "all you teachers your all the same just one big broken record apply yourself, apply yourself, get good grades, get into college"

Mr. Kenny looked to her as he asked "what's wrong with that. College isn't so bad"

Serena just rolled her eyes as she told him "yeah maybe for some, but for girls like me. We don't go to college"

Mr. Kenny just shook his head as he told her "you know it's really sad. That's the problem with education today"

Serena looked at him oddly it was strange to hear a teacher actually put down there own profession especially to there student as she found herself asking "what do you mean?"

Mr. Kenny looked to her as he said "well, any student no matter who they are should feel that they always have the option to go to college. Whether they choose to take it is there option, but you should always feel you have the option. Otherwise the whole school system just let you down and there are too many kids these days slipping through the cracks and graduating without any kind of education at all to prepare them for the real world and it's a real travesty done in part by the teachers and school administrators"

Serena sat there stunned to hear a teacher actually speak this way and to her one of his students as she looked to him and said "should you be telling me this being my teacher and all" He just turned to her and said "I should definitely be telling you this and I'm sorry no one told you sooner Serena. You can create your own destiny. It just goes about how you go on achieving it"

She smiled at him as she said "do you think I can do it" Mr. Kenny just shook his head as he told her "I believe anyone who put their mind to something can accomplish anything"

Serena was thinking about what Mr. Kenny was saying about creating her own destiny when Barbara came over with two plates and put it in front of them.

Mr. Kenny started eating his burger, but Serena found herself not really feeling that hungry. All of her thoughts were on what Mr. Kenny had said to her. No other teacher had ever really spoken to her that way before.

Mr. Kenny looked up from munching on his burger and asked "is everything all right, me being hear isn't upsetting your appetite is it"

Serena just shook her head no as she told him "no it's fine and I am enjoying our conversation. I do enjoy the company every once in a while"

Mr. Kenny looked up finally realizing there were no parents around as he asked "where are your parents? Do they know you're out by yourself this late?"

Serena just put on a fake smile as she told him "yeah sure they do. They both had to work late so they gave me some money to go get myself something to eat. Well better not let the food get cold dig in" as she picked up her hamburger and bit into it.

Mr. Kenny wasn't sure why, but he felt like there was something missing to Serena's story, even though it seemed innocent enough. He had a gut feeling there was something not right as he picked up one of his fries and bit into it. Lost in thought as he felt his cell phone start to vibrate and he picked it up as he said "Darien here"

Serena was trying not to ease drop on his conversation, but she couldn't help to be curious when he answered the phone "hi darling".

Mr. Kenny continued talking for another minute or two and as much as Serena tried. She couldn't help but listen in as she heard Mr. Kenny saying "that was tonight I forgot all about it. I'll be there soon" as he hit the off key hanging up the phone. Serena turned around and focused all her attention to her dinner finding that hamburger as the most interesting thing ever when Mr. Kenny turned to her and said "I have to go, but I did appreciate the conversation Serena and I will see you in class tomorrow. Don't forget your homework"

Serena just looked up at him as she just nodded her head realizing she must look like such a huge fool to him right now as she watched Mr. Kenny walk up to the counter to pay his bill and walk out the door as she leaned on the counter with a huge sigh and Barbara her waitress came walking over to her as she said "I see that look in your eye. Don't even think about it honey. He's way too old for you"

Serena just looked up at Barbara as she told her "well it never stopped me before"

End chapter 3

Author's note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 3. Please send me reviews to tell me what you think. I would really like to hear more feedback on this story, but thank you all for reading and as always please, read, review and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank SilverMoonGoddess1, rosebudjamie, and guitarbabe2005 for all of your reviews. On a separate note I have decided to change the rating for this story from M to T due to the fact that there is adult content in this story but does not go into too much detail, but please if you are not old enough to handle adult situations please do not read this story; and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Against The Rules

Chapter 4

The bell rang as Darien walked into the class and took a seat at his desk. He looked at the class sitting in front of him and saw there was an empty seat in the back as he told the class "okay I'm going to start taking attendance. Just raise your hand when you hear your name gets called" he began going down the list saying names as a blond girl ran in the doorway trying to catch her breath as she looked to Mr. Kenny and said "I'm sorry I'm late, but I have my homework"

Mr. Kenny smiled to see her as he told her "that's all right. Just don't make it a habit. Now go take your seat and I'll collect your paper in a minute". Serena walked passed the rest of the class and took her normal seat in the back of the room as Mr. Kenny finished attendance, then stood up from his desk as he walked to the front of the room. He stood there for a moment just looking at the class sitting in front of him not saying a single word and finally he spoke up saying "everyone stand, right now"

The class all looked at him like he was crazy, but did as they were told and stood up by their desks. Mr. Kenny then looked out onto the classroom as he said "I want the first row and the third row to switch places right now". The students looked at each other not wanting to do as they were told but did anyway as Mr. Kenny waited until everyone had switched then looked to the class as he told them "you can all sit down now, because I have a new assignment for you today. I want you to find something out that you didn't no before about the person sitting either in front or behind you"

The class looked to him as they sat down in their new assigned chairs and did as he requested. Everyone started talking about hobbies, families, favorite colors, favorite kind of music as Mr. Kenny watched the class chatting with their new partners.

He looked to Serena and realized the person who would have been sitting behind her was absent today as he walked over and took a seat at the desk behind her as he told her "well you already know my name is Mr. Kenny, and I have a weakness for the diners hamburgers especially if Marks on the grill"

Serena just laughed as she told him "yeah me too. I'm a regular around there. They all know me by name. So I'm supposed to ask you questions is that how this works?

Mr. Kenny looked to her as he said "that's the assignment" Serena nodded her head in agreement as she asked "so who was that woman you were talking to on the phone?"

Mr. Kenny laughed as he told her "my fiancée Monique". Serena wasn't sure why, but she felt a ping of jealousy when he mentioned he had a fiancé as she smiled at him and said "your engaged that's great. So when's the wedding and am I invited?"

Mr. Kenny looked to her as he smiled saying "in June and no you're not invited" which she put on a sad frown as she looked at him. Mr. Kenny looked back as he told her "now it's my turn to ask the question. Why were you late to class today?"

Serena looked back at him as she said "I was busy screwing the chess team. Go put that in your report"

Mr. Kenny looked back at her as he said "okay now how about the truth this time" Serena just laughed it off telling him "that is the truth. Today was William's birthday so I gave him a present he won't soon forget. I can give you one to if you want"

Mr. Kenny stood up from the desk and looked down at Serena as he told her "I want to try to give you a shot here, but if all you're going to do is make fun and treat your education like it some kind of joke, then you might as well leave right now. Gather your stuff and get out of my classroom"

Serena stood up as she looked at him not really caring she was getting thrown out. This wasn't the first time a teacher's tossed her out of class as she looked at him saying "and where do you want me to go principal's office or something?"

Mr. Kenny just looked at her as he said "I don't care where you go or what you do. Just get out of my sight. I don't want to see you right now. You really let me down Serena. I expected better things from you. I was hoping this could be a new start for you, but I was wrong. Please leave this classroom"

Serena stood up and grabbed her stuff as she walked out of the room feeling what she thought had to be a tinge of guilt, but then just let it go as she walked away

Mr. Kenny watched her walk away feeling let down. He thought possibly he was starting to get through to her from last night, but still he did not want to give up; some how he had to get threw to her and find all of that hidden potential that was hidden underneath all those layers. He knew one thing was for sure though, that wouldn't happen within the four walls of a classroom.

He looked back to the rest of the class who were busy watching the scene between him and Serena as he turned to the class and told them "finish up asking your questions" and then went and took a seat behind his desk as he watched the class going back to talking with their partners the whole time wondering where she went and how would he get through to her.

Serena walked the halls wondering what to do now that she had a free period as she saw it anyway. She walked over to her locker as she put her book bag in it and grabbed her jacket. She was just about to close the locker when she noticed her homework sticking out of her bag. She bent down and took the paper out of her bag as she looked at it remembering the time she had spent on it. Thinking maybe this Mr. Kenny would be different from the rest. Boy was she wrong. It really didn't matter anyway as she dropped the paper on the ground, closed the locker and walked towards the nearest exit.

The bell rang and Mr. Kenny let out the class and then went out into the hall and took a short walk down the hall to clear his head. He walked for a short while then stopped when he felt something stuck to his shoe. He bent down to pick it up as he read "What I want to do next with the rest of my life by Serena Webster". He took the paper with him back to the classroom as he sat down at his desk and read the paper over and over again. Hoping maybe this might give him some sort of insight into the mind of this troubled student as the bell rang and his next class came walking into the room. He put the paper into his brief case and got ready to start his next class.

Serena sat in the courtyard under a big maple tree as Lita walked over and asked her "what are you doing sitting here. Shouldn't you be in class or something?"

Serena just looked up to her friend as she told her "I was just thinking". Lita sat down next to her as she asked "what about anything interesting?"

Serena just shook her head as she told her "not really. So what's up with you? Where's everyone else?" Lita looked at her friend surprised by her question as she told her "in class" Serena looked back at her friend as she laughed saying "how boring"

Lita looked to Serena as she told her "yeah I know, but you can't cut class all the time. Otherwise how are you going to graduate?"

Serena looked to her friend as she asked "you actually think about that stuff?"

Lita looked up at Serena as she told her "sure don't you?"

Serena stood up from her place beside the tree as she told her "no I'm not going to waste my time with that stuff. It's a lost cause anyway. Well I have better things to do then hang around here. I'll catch up with you later. bye"

Serena walked away as Lita watched her friend walk away off the school property and started to worry about her, and the kind of life she led, and would continue to lead if someone didn't do something. She got up from sitting by the tree and walked back into school.

End chapter 4

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4. I know not too much going on, but a little insight into the characters and their thoughts and feelings, but anyway as stated above I am going to change the rating to T unless otherwise noted, and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	5. Chapter 5

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank silver moon goddness1, walks in faith Serenity Moon Godness, shana elmsford, and rosebudjamie all for your fantastic reviews; and I would like to make one thing clear. I have no problems excepting any kind of reviews so please tell me whatever you think of my story. I enjoy hearing from my readers as long as no profanity is used because that's just uncalled for. I did get one review asking why I don't describe my characters in more detail. In response to your review I will try to describe who is talking at the time further, but I prefer not to go into too much detail on each character because I would prefer for you to use your own thoughts and possibly relate to the character in a more personal way, but for any other questions or thoughts please let me know, but for now please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Against the Rules

Chapter 5

Serena walked into the house and was about to go upstairs when she heard someone say from the living room "what are you doing home so early? School doesn't let out yet"

Serena looked to see her mother lounging on the couch as she told her "I got bored with it, so I left" as she turned and went back upstairs and went to her bedroom closing the door and locking it behind her. When a few minutes later there was a knock on the door and her mother was standing on the other side yelling "Serena Webster you open this door this minute"

Serena ready to start another argument; the same one she's had a million times with her mother opened the door and her mother walked in saying "you can't leave school just because you feel like it. You have to go to class and learn stuff you know"

Serena looked to her mother as she told her "why? I get all the education I need for the future right here; like how to drink for hours and not pass out and also how to give a really great blow job. I'm sure Ben from down the street would agree"

Serena's mother slapped her right across the face telling her "how dare you talk to me in that manner"

Serena just walked away from her as she looked in the mirror and started fixing her hair as she told her mother "it's true, isn't it"

Serena's mother walked over to her as she told her "it does not matter if it is true or not. I am still your mother and should be treated with some respect"

Serena just laughed as she told her "you haven't been a real mother to me in years to busy drinking yourself into oblivion"

Her mother stood up as she raised her hand again about to slap her but stopped as she told her "I want you out of this house this minute and heading back to school. Do you hear me Serena?"

Serena looked to her mother as she told her "what's the matter mother having another one of your boyfriends coming over? Afraid they might get jealous if they saw me here"

Her mother looked to her not giving a response because Serena knew it to be true as she told her "fine I'll go, but I can't guarantee my direction will lead me back to school" as she grabbed her jacket and left the house.

Serena walked down the street trying to figure out what she would do for the next four hours until her friends got out of class

The hours passed by very slowly as Serena just walked around aimlessly asking herself maybe she should head back to class as she found herself standing in front of the block that would lead her back to school.

She questioned herself once then again should she go back at least it would give her something to do to pass the time as she looked at her watch and seen that only two hours had passed.

She kept walking past the block wondering if she should make the turn or not, when a car came driving down the street as Serena stepped away from the curb and kept walking past when the window rolled down and someone yelled out "Serena come over here. I want to talk to you"

Serena turned to face the car and realized it was Bruce from down the street as he called to her again "hey Serena come over here" she walked over towards the car still staying a good distance away and asked "yeah what is it?"

Bruce looked to her as he said "get in. We'll take a ride"

Serena put on a whimsy smile as she told him "sorry my mother always told me not to accept rides from strangers"

Bruce smiled at her as he told her "you know me. I'm no stranger to you"

Serena walked up to the car as she again asked "what do you want Bruce?"

Bruce parked the car by the sidewalk and got out of the car as he told her "I wanted to spend time with you. We are such familiar creatures you and I"

Serena looked to him as she asked "familiar?? What the hell do I have in common with you?"

Bruce had been known around these parts for being a womanizer, a drunk and drug addict as he told her "we don't care about their crap. We create our own way. I dropped out of school too and look where I am. Not bad huh? Got my own wheels and everything"

Serena looked at the beat up old car that he drove and all the stains that were on his clothes because he probably was either to drunk or high to realize as she thought about it for a moment and then turned and started walking away as Bruce grabbed her arm and she turned around slugging him in his face as she told him "I am nothing like you and I want you to stop following me"

Bruce was massaging his now possibly broken nose as he told her "I thought you were different, you're just like the rest of them"

Serena turned to look at him as she said "yeah and what if I am; is it such a bad thing to work hard, get good grades and get the hell out of this stinking town"

Bruce just laughed as he told her "you? I don't think so Serena it's too late for people like us"

Serena shook her head as she said "no I it's not. I control my own destiny and right now I'm saying I have nothing more in common with you"

Bruce looked to her surprised as he said "you'll be back. They all come back and when you are don't worry baby. I'll take care of you"

Serena just laughed as she looked at how pathetic he looked right now holding his nose as she told him "take care of me, that's a laugh. You can't even take care of yourself"

Bruce started to walk back to his car then turned as he yelled "you'll see. You can't change your stripes Serena. They already gave up on you"

Serena heard his words, but just hoped maybe there was still one person who had not completely given up on her yet, as she headed back in the direction of the school.

Serena walked up to the classroom door as she knocked and Mr. Kenny looked to the door surprised to see Serena standing there as he turned to the class and told them "please continue with your discussions. I will be right back"

Mr. Kenny walked over to where Serena stood out in the hall as he turned very professionally and asked "well, miss Webster. What can I do for you since you're here disturbing my class?

Serena felt like this was a mistake Bruce was right everyone had already given up on her as she looked to Mr. Kenny and told him "nothing, I'm sorry to have wasted your time"

Mr. Kenny looked to her as he told her "it's only a waste of time if you make it that way. You obviously had something you wanted to say, please say it"

Serena looked at him as he said "no, I found out all that I need" she was about to walk away, but Mr. Kenny put a hand to her shoulder as he told her "Serena please don't go"

She turned around to look at him as she asked "do you still believe in me?"

Mr. Kenny looked to her as he questioned "well the question isn't whether I believe in you? The real question you should be asking yourself is. Do you believe in yourself?"

Serena looked to him as she said "I want to do well"

Mr. Kenny looked to her with a smile as he told her "then I will help you"

End Chapter 5

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 5. Please send your reviews and tell me what you all think and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	6. Chapter 6

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank Shana Elmsford, SerenityMoonGodness, GoodbyeLove15, serenityangelrose, and rosebudjamie all for your wonderful reviews. I would like to take a moment to try to answer some questions I did receive, first I am glad you all are enjoying the story as it progresses, but Serena and Darien's relationship will progress slowly. I'm trying to make it feel as real as possible and the best way for me to feel that it would be true to life is to take it slow and let the characters progress more with each chapter; as for rating the story M again. I don't know where I am going to take their relationship yet, if I do rate it again for M I will make it notified, and as for Serena and her stepfather you will see more confrontations between them, but sorry nobody gets killed. I hope you all enjoy the newest chapter and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light. _

Against The Rules

Chapter 6

Mr. Kenny walked back into his classroom after the last bell had sounded signaling the end of the school day was here, and to his surprise he found Serena sitting in the front desk just as she had promised.

He walked over as he took a seat at the desk next to hers then turned to her as he said "I'm proud of you. It took a lot of guts to come here asking for help and I will help you with all that I can, and if that means staying later a few days then so be it"

Serena looked to him as she said "I'm sorry. I don't mean to take you away from important things you need to do"

Mr. Kenny just looked to her as he told "there is nothing more important to me then the success of one of my students"

Serena smiled as she told him "you are a great teacher Mr. Kenny"

Mr. Kenny smiled as he told her "thank you. Shall we get started" Serena nodded her head as Mr. Kenny went up to the blackboard and started to right things down as Serena took notes.

A few hours went by and Mr. Kenny looked down at his watch not realizing how much time had passed by already. Seeing that it was a quarter to five already he looked to Serena and asked "are your parents expecting you?"

Serena looked up from one of the practice studies she was working on as she told him "not really why?"

Mr. Kenny looked to her as he said "well it is getting late. We should probably call it a day. You did very well today Serena I really am impressed"

Serena smiled feeling good about herself. She knew she did do good today in more than just school as she looked to him and asked "if it's possible, do you think we could meet again after school tomorrow"

Mr. Kenny looked to her as he said "I can't" Serena seemed disappointed she really hoped he would be around to help, but she couldn't expect too much of him he was just her economics teacher as he turned to her and asked "but, if you can get here early tomorrow. I'll be here"

Serena smiled to know he was that kind of teacher that he would go that extra mile to help her as she smiled at him and said "I'll be here"

Mr. Kenny smiled back as he told her "then so will I"

Serena started to pack up her stuff and then Mr. Kenny walked her out of the building, when they noticed it had started pouring rain while they were in their study session. Mr. Kenny looked to her as he asked "is there anyone you can call for a ride or something?"

Serena just shook her head as she told him "no it's okay, I've walked in the rain a lot. I'll be okay. See you tomorrow" as she waved to him and walked into the rain with a bright smile

Mr. Kenny took a deep breath knowing he shouldn't be doing this and could actually get into a lot of trouble if someone found out as he told her "Serena wait! I'll drive you"

Serena looked to him as she asked "aren't you not allowed to have any form of contact with students outside of school"

Mr. Kenny looked to her as he said "Yeah well I'm not going to have you miss my class by walking home in this storm and getting sick. Come on my cars this way"

Serena walked with him as they got into his sporty black car as Serena looked to him as she asked "this is your car?" surprised that he could afford this on his teachers salary"

Mr. Kenny laughed as he told her "no it actually belongs to my girlfriend. She let me borrow it while mine is in the shop"

Serena just nodded her head in understanding, but when he brought up his girlfriend there was that tingle of jealousy again, which she just passed off as hunger.

Mr. Kenny looked to her as he asked "where too?"

She looked at him wanting to tell him somewhere different anywhere, but there, but she gave him her home address as Mr. Kenny started the car and they drove off in the storm

They drove for about ten minutes when they got to her house and Mr. Kenny looked up at the house as he told her "well where here"

Serena looked at the house and noticed the bunch of cars in the driveway and she knew what that meant as she looked to Mr. Kenny and told him "thank you for the ride"

Mr. Kenny could see a sudden change in her expression when they got to her house as he turned to her and asked "is everything alright?"

Serena looked to him surprised by his question as she plastered on a fake smile as she told him "yeah everything's fine. Thank you for the ride" She quickly got out of the car as she waved to him and said "see you tomorrow" then walked inside the house as Mr. Kenny sat in the car waiting to make sure she got in safely, but in the back of his mind he had a feeling that it was not her getting to the house safely that he should worry about

Serena walked in the door to find her step father and a bunch of his work buddies that she knew well huddled around the TV. They came around often looking for free food which was why the fridge was usually empty when she got there, plus all the booze they could drink before they passed out as her step father took his eyes off the football game he and his routy friends were watching as he turned to her and asked "where you been?"

Serena looked to him as she said "I had stayed after school for a study session"

Her step father looked to her as he said "is that so. I hate it when you lie to me Serena"

Serena gave him a dirty look as she said "but I'm not lying"

Her stepfather looked to her as he told "yes you are. Your mother told me of your little stunt earlier, that you left school. And now you're standing here telling me you went back there later to study"

Serena looked to him as she told him "you don't have to believe me if you don't want too, but it's the truth"

Her step father grew in raged by her as he told her "another lie you are a real disappointment to your mother and I"

Serena just laughed as she told him "what else is new?"

Her stepfather looked to her about to slap the smirk off her face as he told her "you watch your tone young lady" when one of her step father friends walked over telling him "Bert go easy on the girl she's just a teenager doesn't know any better"

Bert looked to Serena as he told her "very well. Go upstairs and continue the studying that you say you were working so hard on"

Serena walked away from him not wanting to be around them as she ran up the stairs then closed her doors and pulled out her school books as she tried to concentrate when all she could hear was the routy men yelling and screaming down stairs every time a play was made. She walked over to her CD player putting some music on hoping that the sound of it would be loud enough to drown out the men's yelling and screaming when she heard a knock at her door. She stood up expecting her step father to be at the door waiting to smack her around a bit for talking back to him when she opened to door to see Randy one of her step father's buddies standing at her door.

She looked to him as she asked "what do you want?" Randy smiled at her as he told her "a thank would be nice for saving you down there"

She looked away from his as she told him "I can handle Bert thank you. I don't need you stepping in"

Randy looked at her as he told her "I think you need to learn some respect as he walked in the room and closed the door behind him. Serena looked at him as she told him "I want you out now".

Randy just smiled at her as he told her "come now. You don't mean that not with all the fun we have together" she just gave him a dirty look as she told him "fun for you maybe. I want you out of my room"

Randy just shook his head as he told her "not until I get what I want" as he pulled her closer to him and he started to kiss her neck and a tear started to dribble down her cheek.

End Chapter 6

Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 6. Please stay tuned for Chapter 7 and if anyone has any questions or thoughts please let me know. I enjoy hearing from you and will try to answer any questions you may have and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	7. Chapter 7

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Authors Note: I would like to thank serenity moon godness, Shana Elmsford and rosebudjamie for their reviews. I appreciate getting all your feedback it really helps to inspire me to keep creating new and exciting chapters for all of you. I hope everyone continues to enjoy my story and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Against The Rules

Chapter 7

Darien sat at his desk looking up at the clock that hung on the wall seeing that it was almost eight o'clock time for his first class to begun. He sat as he wondered where Serena was. She said she would be here this morning, but she never showed. It seemed last night when he left her that she had dedicated herself to working harder and getting better grades, but he was starting to wonder as he watched the minutes tick by.

It was almost eight as he sat and started to watch the students enter the classroom and get themselves seated as he wondered if something had happened to Serena or possibly she didn't care about her education as much as he thought she did.

The first bell rang and all the straggler students left out in the hall entered the classroom as he stood up from his desk and looked to the door hoping maybe one more student might come running in the door late, but never showed as he stood at the front of the classroom ready to teach the students that were here and ready to learn.

All eight periods of the day finally came and went which seemed like it was the longest day yet for Darien, but he still had hope that maybe she might show even though he knew better. He gathered up his belongings and silently hoped she would be there tomorrow and he would show up early again just in case.

He walked out of the building towards his car and to his surprise she was standing there with a pair of dark sunglasses on as he looked to her and asked "so where have you been?"

Serena just shrugged it off as she said "around".

Mr. Kenny looked to her none to happily as he told her "listen your time may not be valuable to you, but my time is to me. I don't mind coming in early to help a student, but if you're not going to show then I won't bother"

Serena just laughed as she told him "oh come now Mr. Kenny we both know the truth. You just wanted to spend some alone time with me, didn't you" as she stood a little too close to him for his taste as he stepped back and looked at her asking "what is the matter with you today?"

Serena just laughed as she told him "nothing is wrong with me. What's the matter with you? What you don't like when a beautiful girl gets close to you or are you not like that? Do you maybe prefer guys instead?"

He just shook his head as he told her "I refuse to speak with you when you act this way. When you're ready to be serious again let me know"

Serena smiled as she told him "oh, but I am serious. I'm very serious about a little alone time between you and me"

Mr. Kenny looked to her as he said "forget it. Now I have to go. I'm late for an appointment"

Serena put on a coy smile as she asked "with your rich girlfriend tell me Mr. Kenny is that the only reason why you're with her, because she's got the cash"

Mr. Kenny looked to her as he shook his head asking "what happened to you" she just smiled as she told him "nothing I'm perfect"

He looked to her as he asked "take off the sunglasses" she just smiled as she told him "no I don't want to"

He looked to her again as he said with a more demanding tone to his voice "take them off now" she laughed again as she asked him "what do you want to gaze into my eyes"

He looked at her as he told her "take them off or I'll do it for you" she just shrugged as she said "whatever" and took off the sunglasses to show that her eyes were all red and given her new attitude. He looked to her as he asked "You're on something aren't you"

She just smiled as she told him "me and my friend Bruce had a little party is all. You want to come?"

He just shook his head as he told her "I want you to get help. I don't know what happened to you yesterday. I saw a lot of potential in you and today I just hope you don't get yourself killed before the day is over. When you're ready to be serious again and you really want help let me know" as he got in his car and drove off as he watched through his rear view mirror as Serena gave him the finger as he drove away and felt something in the pit of his stomach as he watched this girl day by day through her whole life away.

He sat at the caterers with Monique his fiancée, but the whole time the wedding planner spoke all he could think about was Serena, and the way she looked today. Whatever happened between last night and this morning that would leave her in the condition that she was in.

Monique looked to him feeling a little annoyed of his lack of concentration on her and their wedding as she asked "hello earth to Darien. Come in Darien"

He suddenly looked to her shocked out of his thoughts as she asked him "where have you been? I asked you a question which one do you like better the roses or the tulips for the wedding?"

Darien looked to her not really caring about flowers. Here a young life was being destroyed and she was asking about roses or tulips as he looked to her as he told "I don't care which ever you prefer"

She looked to him with an attitude as she told him "Darien I brought you along for your opinion not so you can say whatever I like" Darien took a deep breath as he told her "you're right. I'm sorry the roses are nice"

She smiled as she told him "yes they are nice, but everyone does roses I think I like the tulips. I'm going to do the tulips"

Darien just smiled as he told her "okay whatever makes you happy"

She smiled back at him as she looked to the coordinator and told him "we'll do the tulips" as the coordinator wrote down more notes and he discussed size of bouquets and ribbon color as Darien sat still lost in his thoughts wondering where she was and if she was okay

Serena walked the streets with her friends as Mina asked "where were you last night? I tried calling your phone a bunch of times".

Serena looked to her as she said "yeah sorry had a little party with some friends"

Rei shook her head as she told her "I don't believe you"

Serena smiled as she told her "fine don't believe me" Mina looked to her as she questioned "okay, with whom?"

Serena smiled as she said "Mike from the ice cream parlor. We went into the backroom and well if his boss only knew. I don't think they would sell much ice cream" as she gave off a little giggle

Ami looked to her as she asked "Mike as in my Mike?" Serena had known Ami had gone out with Mike a few times in the past, but it wasn't like they were serious. They just had a few random dates and she looked to her and said "yeah he really knows how to warm you up doesn't he?"

Ami turned away from her friend as she asked "how could you?" Serena knew it wasn't true. She wasn't sure why she said Mike's name when it could hurt one of her friends as she looked to Ami and told her "Ami don't get upset it's not like you're going steady or anything"

Ami just shook her head as she told her " I can't believe you" as she turned and walked away from Serena as the others followed her giving Serena a dirty look and Serena watched as they walked away as she said to low for them to hear "I'm sorry"

End chapter 7

Author's note: Just a quick note that I would like to mention. I don't know how clear it was in the last chapter, but the occurrences that are going on between Serena and Randy was not a onetime thing. She has been using made up stories to hide the truth about what has been going on for awhile. If anyone has any thoughts or questions please let me know I am happy to hear from all of my readers and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	8. Chapter 8

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank shana elmsford, Silver Moon Goddess1, rosebudjamie, and Goodbye Love 15 all for your fantastic reviews. I am so glad to see so many people are interested in my story and I will not hold up much longer with my drabbles, but to answer a question no Randy and Serena did not have sex. Randy would touch and kiss her all over, but for right now that's as far as it goes, but you never know what may happen in future chapters so keep reading, for now please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Against The Rules

Chapter 8

Serena walked down the quiet streets alone, unsure of what to do now that she chased away the only friends she had. She still was not sure why she told them that lie about Mike. She could have picked any other guy, but she picked the one she knew her friend was interested in and it wasn't even true.

She walked down the quiet street and then saw her friend's all at Mark's diner eating burgers laughing and having a great time. She so wanted to join them, but she couldn't tell them that the whole thing with Michael was not true, because then she would have to start explaining and that was not something she was ready to do. They could never know the real truth, never.

She kept walking down the street, not paying much attention to what she was doing, so far lost in thought that she walked into something hard when she looked up to see Mr. Kenny standing in front of her with a not so happy look on his face. He barely even acknowledged her presence as he walked past her saying "excuse me"

Serena watched him walk past her and she did not know why this guy got to her the way he did. Nobody else ever has before, but he did as she turned to him and said "I'm sorry"

He turned around to look at her as he questioned "for what?"

Serena looked at him as she said "for not showing up this morning."

Darien just laughed as he told her "you don't get it Serena do you? I could have you expelled for the condition I saw you in this afternoon and you're worried about not showing up this morning. What about all day? You missed all of your classes just to come at the end of the day in the condition you were in and to stand by my car, and what for huh? Why? What was that all about?"

Serena looked down sadly. She remembered what she did to him, but she did not know what she was thinking or why she did it at the time as she told him "I'm sorry"

Darien looked to her as he said "yes well I'm going to speak with the principal tomorrow morning" Serena just stood there shaking her head no as he finished his sentence saying "I'm going to have you transferred to Ms. Raganese's economics class"

Serena stood there shocked, this was worst then getting expelled having to go to that witches class as she looked to him and pleaded "no please. Just give me another chance. I'm sorry, I don't know why I acted the way I did. Please just give me a chance, just one more chance"

He just shook his head as he asked her "why?"

Serena looked to him, she didn't really know why he should give her a second chance after the way she acted towards him, but she found herself telling him "because you're different. You saw something inside of me that none else could. I know that I was stupid and made some bad decisions; but please just give me another shot. I promise I won't let you down"

Darien looked at her as he told her "I'll have to think about it Serena" as he turned and walked inside the diner as he was greeted by Pete who was standing by the door with a big smile on his face.

Serena watched inside the diner for a moment. She felt lost and scared. Everyone she thought she could count on she drove away and now she just wasn't sure what to do.

She looked inside once more at her friends and Mr. Kenny all having a great time and wished more than anything she could be like that. Not have a care in the world, but she just turned and walked away

She realized as she walked down the streets that there were not many other places to go, so she went to the only place left to go home.

She walked in the door to an aroma that she was not use to smelling around here as she walked in and found her mother standing by the stove cooking as she looked to her mother and asked "what are you doing"

Joyce looked at her daughter as she laughed and told her "what do you think? I'm making dinner it will be ready in about 10 minutes so go wash up"

Serena looked to her mother fondly she remembered many times like this before back when her father was still alive, before Bert entered the picture as she looked to her mother and asked "mom can I talk to you?"

Joyce looked to her daughter surprised Serena hadn't asked to talk to her like this in years as she told her "sure honey. What's on your mind?"

Serena looked up to her mother, not sure how she would tell her what has been happening and why she has all of these bruises on her, but would she really care as she began to tell her "I am being…"

Before she could finish her thought Bert walked in the room as he walked over and kissed his wife as he told her "smells delicious dear"

Joyce smiled to her husband then turned back to Serena as she told her "I'm sorry. What is it dear? What did you want to tell me?"

Serena took one look at her step father and knew she could not say another word as she smiled and said "nothing. It's not that important. I'll go upstairs and wash my hands"

Joyce watched her daughter walk away and knew there was something troubling her as she went back to stirring her sauce as she turned to Bert and asked "have you noticed a change in Serena lately"

Bert grabbed a beer from the fridge as he turned to Joyce and told her "yeah she's lazy"

Joyce shook her head as she told him "no it's more than that"

Bert shrugged his shoulders as he told her "well it's not worth spending time worrying about. Probably just some teenage blues! It will go away just as quick as it came"

Joyce looked back at him as she said "I hope so. I am worried about her skipping school lately"

Bert looked to her as he told her "don't worry, I'll talk to her about it after dinner okay"

Joyce smiled at him knowing he had away to get through to Serena in a way she just couldn't as she turned to him and said "I have another PTA meeting tonight"

Bert looked at her and questioned "again?" She nodded her head and told him "yes were discussing how to spread the budget through the athletic teams. It has taken up a lot of our time"

Bert looked to her as he said "very well" as Serena walked into the room saying "all washed up" Joyce smiled at her as she told her "just in time dinners all ready"

They ate dinner in silence and then when finished Joyce cleared the table as Serena stood up and announced that she would go upstairs to study

Joyce quickly finished the dishes then headed to her meeting after getting a good bye kiss from her husband. Once her car was out of the driveway Bert walked upstairs where he found Serena sitting on her bed watching TV.

He walked over and shut the TV off as he looked to her and asked "what happened to studying?" Serena looked up at him as she said "I took a break from it"

Bert bent down and picked up one of her school books and through it towards her as Serena ducked to not get hit in the head by it as it went crashing through her TV screen as Bert grabbed her by the hair and opened a school book pushing her face into it as he told her "this is what you have to do! Now read"

Serena's face was too close to the book to see it clearly as she cried "I can't" but Bert kept yelling "read" as she cried louder trying to tell him "I can't".

He grabbed her by the nape of her neck when he noticed it. He forced her to her feet and looked to her as he asked "what is this?" pointing to the hickey that had formed on her neck

Serena pulled herself away from him as she looked towards him, her eyes full of hatred as she told him "that was from your friend Randy"

Bert became furious as he wacked her straight across the face knocking her off her feet and told her "how dare you make up stories about one of my friends you little whore"

Serena looked back at him with anger and hatred as she told him "it's not a story. He abused me and that wasn't the first time either. Where do you think he goes when he disappears for long periods at a time? I can tell you he's not in the bathroom, well maybe once"

Bert became angrier at her with each word said as he screamed "how dare you make up stories about my friends" Serena regained her balance as she looked at him as she said "I didn't make it up. It's true"

Bert grabbed her by the neck and was choking her as she cried out "I can't breathe", but he just held tighter as he demanded "who did this and I want the truth?"

Serena cried as she said the first name that came to mind "Mr. Kenny"

End Chapter 8

Author's Note: Not much to say. Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 8. Please send reviews with any questions or thoughts you may have and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars light


	9. Chapter 9

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank GoodbyeLove15, shana elmsford, serenitymoongodness, silvermoongoddess1 and rosebudjamie all for your reviews. To everyone that gave me such wonderful feedback and support from last chapter thank you so much, and also for those who were less interested I hope in upcoming chapters you will find what you enjoyed about this story once more, but without too much further please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Against The Rules

Chapter 9

Serena walked into the school knowing last night she had made a horrible mistake. She said something about her teacher that was not true and now he would have to pay the price for it. She felt very guilty about the whole situation and could feel the guilty spinning around in her stomach as she continued walking her way down the hall to her locker wondering when it would happen and if he would ever be able to forgive her as she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see a security guard standing behind her as he told her "Mrs. Carlo wishes to see you in her office."

Serena knew this was it. She was hoping she could get through the first few periods at least, may she could have figured out what to do, but no such luck as she nodded her head and followed him into the principal's office to her surprise both her parents were sitting there in Mrs. Carlo's office as her mother got up and wrapped her arms around Serena as she told her "my poor dear. Was this what you were trying to tell me last night?"

Serena bit her lip she knew this lie had gone too far and now she was about to ruin a good man's career as she turned to her mother and nodded yes

Mrs. Carlo looked to Serena as she told her "you have made a very serious accusation about one of the teachers here Miss Webster, and these types of accusations we do not take lightly. Please tell me in your own words exactly what happened."

Serena felt nervous she had made up stories plenty of times, but this time she knew with each word she said she would be destroying a man's life. She felt her heart beat a mile a second as she made up another lie "the other night I stayed late with Mr. Kenny in a study session. It went late and when we left he offered to drive me home. It was raining so I agreed. When we got to my house he wouldn't let me out of the car. He kept telling me I needed to do something for him first and that's when he leaned over and wanted to kiss me. I pulled away and told him I wanted to go inside, but he grabbed me and said he wouldn't let me go until I did what he wanted and that's when he attacked me."

Serena started to cry as her mother wrapped her arms around her feeling for her poor daughter having to rethink about that terrible night over again, but Serena just felt so guilty knowing she had just sealed this man fate.

Mrs. Carlo looked to her as she told her "I am so sorry dear, but I will speak with Mr. Kenny shortly. I just need you to right down your statement formally" as she handed her a piece of paper and a pen as Serena sat there for moment just holding the pen in her hand as her step father looked to her and said What's the hold up? Write down the truth Serena. Just like you just told us"

Serena looked up to her mother and Stepfather standing behind her and wrote down the story as she had told it, but with every word written she felt like she was tying the noose around Mr. Kenny's neck tighter and tighter.

She finished writing her statement and gave it to Mrs. Carlo as she took it from Serena's hand and told her "don't worry dear. We'll take care of this. You won't have to worry anymore"

Mrs. Carlo stood up as she shook hands with both of Serena's parents as she told them "thank you for coming in today Mr. And Mrs. Webster"

Bert looked to her as he asked "you will have this pervert taken care of?"

Mrs. Carlo nodded her head yes as she told him "absolutely. We will do a full investigate into this matter and then take proper steps as needed"

Joyce smiled to Mrs. Carlo as she said "thank you for all of your help"

Serena just stood there watching, knowing what was about to happen as she looked to Mrs. Carlo and asked "do you need anything further from me or can I get to my class now".

Mrs. Carlo smiled to her as she told her "no that is all I need for the moment, but Serena if you would ever like to talk. Please know my door is always open for my students.

Serena nodded her head, but didn't want to ever open her mouth again. It just seemed like every time she did, she did something stupid. She walked out of the principal's office followed by her parents as her mother smiled brightly to her and said "I'm so proud of you Serena you did the right thing today"

Serena just felt guiltier then she already had. The last person who said they were proud of her was Mr. Kenny and it was for a good reason and here her mother was saying it, but it was for the wrong reason. She just wanted to scream out that it was not true. None of it was true. Instead she found herself saying "thanks mom"

Joyce and Bert left the school and Serena found her way towards her locker and grabbed the books she needed for her next class as she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around surprised to see Mr. Kenny standing behind as she wondered did he know what she had done to him. Did he want to kill her with his own hands as she looked up and said "yes?"

Mr. Kenny looked to her as he said "I changed my mind. I'm going to give you another shot. Just don't mess it up okay! Meet me after school today and we'll continue with the study sessions"

Serena looked to him here he was being so nice to her and she just destroyed his whole career. Darien could see the sad expression on her face as he asked "is everything alright?"

She was about to answer him when Mrs. Carlo walked by tapping Darien on the shoulder and told him "we need to talk now! Come to my office"

Darien looked a little puzzled about what it was about as he told her "alright" and followed her to the office as Serena stood there as they walked away from her and she asked herself "what have I done?"

Mrs. Carlo sat at her desk as she motioned for Darien to sit in the chair across from her. He did as was requested of him, but still was unsure of what this was all about.

Mrs. Carlo pulled out his file as she looked it over and told him "you have a truly great track record with the other schools you have taught at and letters of recommendation to prove it"

Darien nodded his head as he said "thank you" Mrs. Carlo finished her thought as she told him "and that is why when Ms. Biggs had to take an extended period of absence. I took you on expecting you to be of great asset to this school"

Darien nodded his head as he told her "thank you again. Please know I have enjoyed my time here very much and I do believe I am getting through to the students. It gives me a lot of pleasure when I see a student do well"

Mrs. Carlo nodded her head as she said "yes, well there is one thing in this school that we have no tolerance for"

Darien looked to her unsure of what she was getting to as he bluntly came out and asked "I'm sorry Mrs. Carlo, but I am not sure of what you are trying to tell me. Did I do something wrong?"

Mrs. Carlo looked to him as she said "there was a very serious accusation made about you Mr. Kenny"

Darien looked to her really confused now as he asked "accusation? What kind of accusation?"

Mrs. Carlo looked at him as she said "one of your students has accused you of making sexual advances on her"

Darien just sat there hardly comprehending what was just said as he looked to Mrs. Carlo again and asked "What? Who? Why?"

Mrs. Carlo looked to him as she asked "do you deny this incident took place."

Darien was almost speech less, but found his voice to speak up telling her "yes! Yes I deny it very much. I have not now nor have I ever put a single hand on a student"

Mrs. Carlo nodded her head as she told him "very well. We will start an investigation and look into this matter further" Darien sat there hurt and confused as he looked to Mrs. Carlo and asked "what student was it that made the accusation?" She handed him the piece of paper with Serena's written statement of what happened. Darien immediately knew who it was after reading the first sentence, but he continued on any way as he put it down and Mrs. Carlo looked at him saying "do you have anything to say for yourself"

Darien sat there in shock he felt betrayed by this student that he tried to go out of his way to help as he looked to her and just said "I stand by my statement nothing happened"

Mrs. Carlo looked to him and said "well due to these events. I'm going to have to put you on suspension while an investigation takes place"

Darien nodded his head as he stood up and walked out of the office to the classroom to go gather his things.

End Chapter 9

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 9. Please stay tuned to chapter 10 to see what will happen now. If Serena will end up doing the right thing and tell the real truth read to find out and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	10. Chapter 10

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank GoodbyeLove 15, shana elmsford, James Birdsong, and rosebudjamie all for your wonderful reviews your feedback means so much and am glad to hear you all are enjoying the story. Not much to say this week, but if anyone has any questions or thoughts about something please let me know. I will be happy to answer all questions. Now without any further a due please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Against The Rules

Chapter 10

Darien sat at his desk as he started to clear away some personal items putting them into his briefcase as he took out a paper that he had found a few days ago on the floor. It had a large letter A on it. He was going to give it to her later as he looked over the paper once more asking "Why? Why would she do this?"

He threw the paper into the trashcan not wanting to think of it further as he zipped up his brief case, stood up and walked out of the classroom for possibly the last time. He walked down the hall as he thought to himself "what he would do now? Where could he possibly find work? When of all people she came walking over to him.

He just looked at her, not angry, just sad. Wondering what it was that made her feel she had to tell such stories about him as he said "excuse me" walking passed her and down the hallway

Serena felt worst then she ever had before. She did some dumb things in her time, but this had to be the worst as she looked towards him and said "I'm sorry" but Darien, just kept walking not even wanting to make eye contact with her at the moment

Serena just stood there watching him walk away from her. She felt like her heart was braking and she didn't know what to do. If she told the truth Mr. Kenny would be happy, but what would it do to her? Mrs. Carlo would probably expel her for sure and once her mother and step father found out she would be dead for definitely, but what about Mr. Kenny? He won't be able to get a job teaching anywhere if this goes public and she knew it would. Secrets like these never stayed secret for long.

She walked to her locker as she pounded her fist on it and screamed "damn it Serena! Why did you have to do something so stupid?"

She turned around and felt like the whole school was looking at her like they all knew what she had done and she felt terrible, She felt like the whole place was closing in on her and she could not stay here right now as she grabbed her jacket and ran out of the nearest exit wanting to get away. Run as far away from her guilt as she could.

Darien was getting into his car as he saw a familiar blond girl go running across the school grounds. Normally he might have gone after her to find out what had her so upset, but this time he had a feeling already –Guilt as he got into his car and drove off school property.

Serena kept running. She didn't know where she was running too just that she had to get as far away as she could

She found herself in front of a familiar diner that she had visited many times before as she heard her stomach started to grumble and thought maybe a little food might help her think more clearly as she walked in and sat at the counter as Barbara the waitress she had become friendly with walked over to her and asked "Serena dear what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Serena looked to Barbara as she told her "I know, tell me Barbara can you recommend something for enormous guilt"

Right on cue she heard a voice from behind her say "the truth usually helps"

Serena turned around to see Mr. Kenny standing behind her as she looked to him and said "I'm sorry. I'm so… so sorry"

He just looked at her as he sat down on a stool beside her as he asked "Why? Was it because I didn't respond to your sexual tendencies yesterday"

Barbara looked to them surprised as she smiled and said "I'll just be over there. Let me know if you want to order something?"

Serena looked at him feeling guiltier than ever before as she told him "No. It was nothing like that"

Darien just shook his head as he asked "then why? Just tell me why, because I have been wracking my brain trying to figure out why you would make an accusation up about me like this. Do you realize what you've done to me?"

Serena started to cry as she said "yes and I'm sorry"

Darien just shook his head as he told her "yeah, well being sorry does not get me my job back"

He just sat there trying not to say another word to her, but couldn't as he looked to her and asked "Is that the game you play? Try to push anyone away that tries in the smallest degree to help you"

Serena could hear the hurt and anger that she had caused in his voice as she told him "no"

He looked back at her with little sympathy or pity as he asked "why? I need to know why?

Serena started to cry again as the guilt overwhelmed her she told him "I had to give him a name and yours was the first I thought of. I'm so sorry I never meant for this to happen"

Darien was confused by her answer as he asked "who? Give who a name?"

Serena realized she had said to much as she clammed up quickly and said "never mind, I'll find some way to fix this for you. I will"

Darien heard her, but right now he wasn't as interested in finding how she would get his job back, but in finding out who it was that made Serena tell such lies about him as he looked to her and said "it's okay. You can trust me whatever it is I'll help you"

She just shook her head as she said "no there's nothing to tell. Please just leave me alone" as she turned got off the stool and ran out the door

She continued running not knowing where to go. She couldn't go back to school and face the truth with Mrs. Carlo. She definitely couldn't go home where her mother and step father would be, that would just raise a whole new set of questions and she couldn't go back to the diner that's where Mr. Kenny was. She began to get tired of all the stress she was feeling from her lies as she stopped and sat down on the curb beside her as she buried her face in her hands and just cried not hearing the footsteps coming up from behind her as they stopped and Mina sat on the curb next to her as she put a comforting arm around her and asked "it's not true is it"

Serena looked up to see her friend sitting next to her as she asked between the sobs "Mina what are you doing here?"

Mina smiled at her as she told her "I saw you go running out of school this morning. Something was obviously bothering you and I wanted to know what it was. So I followed you. I walked into the diner and overheard some of what was said between you and Mr. Kenny. What happened Serena? You can tell me the truth. I'm one of your best friends"

Serena looked at Mina she was one of her best friends. They had known each other since they were all in grade school together. They had all been threw some of the hardest times in their lives together that was usually what brought them closer as friends. They were there when she had lost her father and wasn't sure how she would get through each day without him, but she did with their help and support as she looked to Mina and told her "I really did something terrible Mina and I wish I could take it back, but I can't"

Mina sat on the curb listening to her friend as she told her "what did you do? Did it involve Mr. Kenny?"

Serena just nodded her head yes as Mina looked over to her and asked "what did you do?"

Serena was about to tell her when she stopped realizing if she told her the truth she would have to explain more then she wanted to even though Mina was one of her closest friends there were some things she just could never know about as she found herself telling yet another story. She began telling her "the other day I did something stupid. I thought Mr. Kenny liked me in more than just a student teacher way you know. I felt there was something there so I went to kiss him the other night when we stayed late studying. He pulled away and said he wasn't interested in me like that and I got angry with him. Nobody had ever rejected me before and then I saw him the next day and he wanted to transfer me out of his class because of my actions so I went to Mrs. Carlo and told her he had put the moves on me and well she fired him because of it"

Mina looked at her as she stood up and said "Serena you have to tell Mrs. Carlo the truth. You're destroying an innocent man's life, because he wouldn't sleep with you, that's not right"

Serena looked up to her friend as she told her "I know Mina, but I can't tell her"

Mina looked at her as she asked "Why the hell not? You have no problem lying to her. What you can't tell her the truth"

Serena looked to her as she told her "I can't tell her? If I do I may get expelled for it and I can't take that chance"

Mina looked to her as she told her "you really are selfish you know. I thought you were different Serena. I thought you were better than that"

Serena looked to her as she told her "I'm not a bad person Mina. I just do stupid things sometimes"

Mina looked to her as she told her "then try doing the right thing tell the truth, but don't talk to me again until you do" then turned around and left leaving Serena sitting there by herself alone again.

End Chapter 10

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 10. If anyone has any questions or thoughts about the chapter or the story as a whole please let me know and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	11. Chapter 11

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: Just a quick note to say thank you to Shana Elmsford and Goodbye Love 15 for your great reviews. I do hope there are more people out there who are enjoying this story as well if there are just a quick shout out to say I LIKE IT! Would be appreciated and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Against the Rules

Chapter 11

Serena sat on the curb for awhile longer thinking about what Mina had said to her asking herself over and over was she as selfish as Mina said she was.

She hated herself because she knew it was true, she was so afraid of what might happen to her if the truth got told. She didn't think what would happen to Mr. Kenny if the lies she told went any further he already lost his job over her, but that could be just the beginning he would never find another school to work at and he might even end up with a permanent record if cops got involved and she knew she could not let that happen as she got up from her place on the curb and began to walk to the school.

It was already in the middle of forth period by the time she got back to school, she would have been in Mr. Kenny's class right now if she hadn't done what she did. She walked over to Mrs. Carlo's office and knocked on the door as Mrs. Carlo looked up smiling at her as she said "come in dear. What can I help you with?"

Serena walked into her office with her heart racing faster and faster with each step she took. She tried to keep her feet steady from shaking with all the nervous jitters she was feeling inside as she told Mrs. Carlo "there is something I have to tell you"

Mrs. Carlo could see in Serena's face there was something wrong as she pointed to the chair in front of her as she told her "have a seat" Serena took the seat across from her desk as Mrs. Carlo gave her a concerned look she asked "what's the matter dear? What's on your mind?"

Serena looked at Mrs. Carlo and knew it was now or never, she would be signing her own death warrant with her step father by saying this, but she had to as she told her "Mrs. Carlo it isn't true"

Mrs. Carlo was confused as she asked her "what isn't Serena?"

Serena took another deep breath as she told her "what I said about Mr. Kenny it's not true. None of it ever happened"

Mrs. Carlo sat back in her chair quietly as Serena watched her and the longer she stayed quiet the more nervous Serena felt until finally Mrs. Carlo spoke saying "do you realize how serious the allegations you have made here today against Mr. Kenny are"

Serena just nodded her head ready for whatever punishment she was about to receive as Mrs. Carlo looked to her and asked "so what really did happen? What is the truth Serena?"

Serena almost laughed everyone was after her to tell the truth and that was the one thing she wanted to tell more than anything, but couldn't as she told her "I was the one who made the moves on Mr. Kenny. He wasn't interested in me like that and I got angry so I made the whole story up. Everything is not true"

Mrs. Carlo just nodded her head as she looked to her and said "I had a feeling it was something like that"

Serena looked to her surprised. She had already known it wasn't true, but how as she looked up and said "I'm sorry if my lies have hurt anyone, but please give Mr. Kenny his job back he's a good teacher and did not deserve this"

Mrs. Carlo sat at her desk as she told her "Mr. Kenny will come back to his job and I will see to it that this won't end up on his teaching record with this school"

Serena smiled at Mrs. Carlo very appreciative and now much less guilty that the truth came out sort of as she told her "thank you, thank you so much"

Mrs. Carlo looked to her as she said "however" Serena gulped she knew whenever the word however came out it usually wasn't good

Mrs. Carlo finished her thought as she told her "however Serena it will go on yours." Serena gulped she didn't really care much about the record she had enough on it already, but she knew there would be more to come as Mrs. Carlo stood up from her desk and looked to the wall with all of her diplomas hanging on it for a moment then back at Serena as she told her "you do realize I can't just let this go like it never happened? You will have to face the consequences of your actions"

Serena looked to her as she nodded her head and said "yes I understand" Mrs. Carlo turned to her and said "I find myself in unusual territory. I am very disappointed in you Ms. Webster for coming in here and telling such bold face lies about one of my teachers"

Serena looked to Mrs. Carlo face. She didn't need her to tell her she was disappointed in her she was disappointed in herself as Mrs. Carlo looked to her again, but this time softer as she told "but yet it takes a very courageous and caring person to come here and tell me the truth"

Serena looked to Mrs. Carlo surprised by her sudden show of kindness towards her. She wasn't so bad after all as Mrs. Carlo walked back over and sat behind her desk and started to write something down on a piece of paper as she handed it to Serena and told her "it's my exhortation that I am going to give you a week's suspension, and a week's detention immediately following. Perhaps you should use this time to think things over and remember there is always an equal reaction to your actions and the choices you make every day. Your weeks suspension will start from today we will expect to see you back here a week from today Ms. Webster"

Serena knew Mrs. Carlo was being lenient on her. It could have been much worse as she lowered her head and said "yes Mrs. Carlo". She wasn't so much worried about the consequences she would have to except here as the ones she would have to when her step father found out what she had done as she saw Mrs. Carlo pick up the phone and dial her home number

End chapter 11

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed chapter 11 I know it was a bit of a slower chapter, but I wanted to show how Serena is still more or less a decent person at heart plus I had to get Darien back in the story some way. Hope you all enjoyed and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	12. Chapter 12

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note; I would like to thank Shana Elmsford, rosebudjamie, Goodbye Love 15, and Walks in Faith all for their fantastic reviews. My apologies Shana, but you will have to hold on a little while longer. I do promise Darien will find out, but not just yet! He knows something's up but not sure what. It's what he's going to do about it that's the question, but be sure it will lead to some exciting chapters. I hope everyone will continue to come back to see what happens next and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars light._

Against the Rules

Chapter 12

Serena sat in the hallway while Mrs. Carlo spoke to her mother in the office. She knew she would be in for it this time when she got home, as she sat next to the wall feeling like her whole would come crashing down around her at any moment.

She watched as her mother finished talking to Mrs. Carlo stood up, shook hands with her and then walked out of the office and over to Serena not looking happy at all as she told her "stand up, let's go"

Serena did as she was told and stood up from the wall, grabbed her stuff and followed her mother out of the school as they got into the car and drove home in silence. Joyce opened the door to the house and looked to Serena for the first time since they left the school as she told her "go upstairs when your father gets home. I'll let him decide on how we should punish you for your behavior"

Serena was not sure what came over her or what made her say what she did at that moment, but she did as she shouted back at her "punish me. He's the reason why I got into this mess in the first place"

Joyce looked at her daughter not to happy by her accusation as she told her "don't go spinning off your problems on us young lady. You made a bad decision and you dragged your father and me into this also; so don't go blaming your problems on us"

Serena became infuriated as she told her "why not? You're the cause of most of my problems. Why don't you try putting the liquor bottle down once and a while and really see what the hell is going on around here"

Joyce looked to her as she told her "Serena I am not happy with you at the moment so you better watch your tone and I told you already to go upstairs"

Serena just screamed back at her "no! No I will not go upstairs! I'm going to stay here and talk to you whether you like it or not. You are going to hear what I have to say damn it!"

Joyce was surprised by her daughters outrage towards her and was not too happy about it either as she reached into the fridge to grab a half drank bottle of tequila which Serena quickly pushed out of her hands which then fell and went shattering to the floor as her mother looked to her about to cry as she told her "what have you done? Just look at this mess"

Serena looked to her mother as she told her "you're going to listen to me. I'm your daughter and I need my mother. Stop drinking that stuff for one minute and listen to what I have to tell you"

Joyce was not happy with her daughter at the moment as she looked to her and said "fine, whatever it is that is so important to you just say it. Go ahead say it"

Serena just looked at her mother and saw she was more concerned about the empty liqueur bottle on the floor then she was about her as she told her "forget it. Why can't you be as worried about me as much as you are about that damn bottle" as she turned around and went running up stairs to her room as Joyce sat on the floor looking down at the shattered pieces of her broken bottle

An hour or two went by and Serena knew her stepfather would be coming home from work soon and she regretted to even think what would happen then as she watched out the window and saw his car pull up into the driveway. He walked up the path and into the house. She expected right now her mother was probably telling him what happened in school and she would be really in for it this time, then right on cue she heard her stepfather call out her name "Serena"

She could hear the loud thump of his boots as he walked up each step then down the hall to her room as she heard the loud pounding on her door as he screamed "Serena you open this door this minute"

Serena didn't want to open the door, but she knew if she didn't she would just be in even worse trouble as she got off the bed and walked over to the door unlocked it then stepped back as she opened the door. Bert walked into the room as she turned to him and said "it wasn't my fault"

Bert stood there as he laughed. She knew this was not a good sign as he walked over grabbing her hair tightly by the scalp till she was down on her knees as he told her "not your fault" as he brought her head down closer to the floor as he told her "you seduced a teacher, lied to your mother and I, made me look foolish in front of your principal" as he gave her a hard kick to her stomach he raised her head to look at him as he told her "and I don't like looking foolish Serena"

Serena tried to hold back the tears, but she was into much pain as she whimpered "I'm sorry"

Bert pulled her head up higher as he asked "what was that? I couldn't hear you" she just cried out louder "I'm sorry"

Bert dropped her hair as he told her "your mother told me about the scene you made down stairs. What were you thinking Serena?"

She knew she wasn't going to get away that easy from it as she told him "I was upset"

Bert just nodded his head a few times as he told her "upset. Well I'm upset too" as he went around her room grabbing things throwing them to the floor and Serena just stood there as she watched all of her belongings being thrown to the floor whether they shattered when they hit or Bert stomped his foot on them until they broke. When there was nothing left in the room to trash Bert looked at her as he told her "I expect you to clean this mess up"

Serena just nodded her head as she tried her hardest not to cry as Bert was about to walk out of the room he told her "and Serena I better not here anymore stories about you seducing teachers again or you will really find out what pain is" as he closed the door and left her room. Serena fell to her knees and cried as she saw all of her belongings around her broken and shattered.

End Chapter 12

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 12. Please stay tuned for Chapter 13 to see what happens next and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	13. Chapter 13

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank Shana Elmsford, walks in faith, Goodbye Love 15, jessicam242, and rosebudjamie all for your fantastic reviews. I am glad to see you all are appreciating the story and the adult situations that it has to deal with. I hope everyone will continue to enjoy and please send any comments or thoughts you may have on the story, as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Against The Rules

Chapter 13

Serena sat by her windows sill as she looked out the window watching at how quiet the neighborhood all seemed. She knew school would be letting out soon and how she wished she was there instead of here. It had been 3 days now since her suspension and with each day the pain seemed to only get worse. Bert always found some new way to hurt her either physically or mentally, but she knew she had to just stay there and take it. She tried fighting him off once, but he only made the punishment that much worse for her. She wished more than anything she could be with her friends right now laughing and having fun instead of here, just waiting to see what would come next.

She watched as the streets suddenly became louder and more active which meant that school had to be letting out, but to her it also meant that Bert would be coming home sooner as she soured at the thought; when she saw a car that she recognized pull up in front of the house. She stepped away from the window sill as she wondered what he would be doing coming here as she heard the familiar sound of the door bell ringing.

Joyce stood up from her comfy spot on the recliner upset that she was being distracted from her favorite soap opera just as it was getting good as she went to the door trying not to take her eyes off the TV as much as possible.

She opened the door and saw a man standing there holding a brief case as she looked at him saying "whatever your selling buddy we aren't interested". She was about to close the door, but before she could he blocked it open with his foot as he told her "I'm sorry maim you miss understand. I'm Mr. Kenny Serena's economics teacher"

Joyce looked at him surprised as her eyes were momentarily taken from the TV during a commercial as she looked at Mr. Kenny and asked "what are you doing here?"

Mr. Kenny looked to her as he told her "I am sorry to disturb you, but I brought some work for Serena to work on while she is out of school. I hope you don't mind that I dropped in like this, but I don't want Serena to fall behind. She has been doing rather well lately with her studies"

Joyce looked at him surprised as she questioned "she has?" Mr. Kenny nodded his head as he told her "yes Serena has a lot of potential and I know if she applies herself she will do very well"

Joyce looked at Mr. Kenny oddly as she asked "what makes you want to help my daughter after what she did to you?"

Darien knew this question would come up truth be told he wasn't sure himself, but he still couldn't get that day out of his mind when he saw Serena at the diner. Maybe he was reaching to far trying to get some more answers by coming straight to the source – her home, but he felt he needed to do it as he turned to Mrs. Webster and told her "I just want to see all of my students due well. If it's possible that I can help them in their journey towards success then I will do whatever it takes to help them succeed. Tell me would it be possible I could see Serena for a moment to explain some of the assignments"

Joyce looked to him not sure at first, but then nodded her head as she told him "sure come in. Can I get you a glass of water or something?" Darien just shook his head as he told her "no thank you"

Joyce gave him a polite smile as she asked him "wait here please while I go get Serena" Darien nodded his head as Joyce walked over to the banister to head upstairs, but Serena was already starting down the stairs before she could as her mother looked to her knowing she had been listening in on her and Mr. Kenny conversation as she told her "your teachers here. He wants to go over some assignments with you"

Serena just nodded her head as she told her "alright" then walked down the rest of the steps and headed towards the living room where she came face to face with him. It was the first time she had seen him since the diner and she wasn't really sure what to say so she just started with "hi"

Darien looked to her as he said hello back. She could feel how heavy the room was at that moment as her mother walked in and sat in her usual chair in front of the TV continuing to watch her soap as Serena and Darien just stood there looking at each other as he told her "I want to thank you for what you did. It was a very brave thing you did telling Mrs. Carlo the truth"

Joyce butted in saying "it was a stupid thing. She shouldn't have said anything in the first place" Darien smiled at the whole situation now like it was just some bad joke as he told her "yes, but it takes a brave person to own up to their mistakes and admit when they did something wrong"

Serena smiled it was the first time since the whole incident happened that she really felt any kind of words of kindness from anyone as she told him "thank you for your understanding"

Darien looked back at her as he told her "please don't miss understand I still don't condone what you did in the first place, but I do admire you for telling the truth" Serena stood there as she nodded her head and told him "I understand and for whatever its worth I'm sorry and please believe me nothing like this will ever happen again" as her mother joined in once more saying "it had better not"

Darien tried to change the subject maybe lighten the mood some as he went digging into his brief case and took out some papers as he told her "I told your mother I do not want to see you to fall behind. You have been doing so well lately that I brought you some work to do so you won't fall behind while you're not in class"

Serena looked at him a little oddly as she asked him "does that mean I'm still in your class"

He nodded his heads as he told her "yes it does. Mrs. Carlo wanted to transfer you out after the whole situation, but I told her not to. I feel like you are making some excellent progress lately and I don't want to jeopardize that, but you have to promise me no more games or funny business. I am willing to help you, but this is your last shot Serena. Any more games and I'm through that's it and I expect for you to show up to my class every day on time homework in hand"

Serena couldn't believe he was actually going to give her a second chance after everything she put him through as she nodded her head and told him "I understand absolutely no more games and I promise I will be there every day"

Mr. Kenny looked to her and heard the sincerity in her voice as he told her "I believe you"

Serena smiled as she asked "you do?"

Darien was puzzled by her question as he said "why shouldn't I?"

She just shook her head as she told him "of course you should, just not many people do"

He looked back at her as he told her "well this is a new start. A clean slate and I expect that you're going to make the most of it this time around"

Serena nodded her head yes as she told him "I will thank you Mr. Kenny. Thank you for not giving up on me"

End Chapter 13

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 13. Just a quick chapter so you can see where things now stand between Darien and Serena. Plus if you read between the lines a little bit you may start to see something growing there. Please let me know any thoughts you may have and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	14. Chapter 14

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank GoodbyeLove15, rosebudjamie, SerenityMoon Godness, and shana elmsford all for your great reviews. To answer a question in this story Serena would be 16 years old and Darien is 23. If anyone has any other questions please let me know I would be happy to answer them all for you. Also I will be out of town next week so probably won't have a chance to update until the following week. I will try to get another chapter out before I leave, but not sure if I will be able to. If you have any questions or concerns please let me know I will be happy to answer them all at my earliest convince, but for now please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Against the Rules

Chapter 14

The bell rang signaling the beginning of the period. Today would be Serena's first day back and Darien sat by his desk watching the clock waiting to see if she would keep her promise to him.

He sat as he watched the students slowly start making their way into the classroom and taking their seats, and then she came in books in hand ready to learn as he smiled at her and she smiled back as he turned to her and said "meet me after class. I have to talk to you"

Serena nodded her head as she took her seat wondering what it was that he had to speak to her about as the last student came running in before the final bell rang.

Mr. Kenny stood up in front of the class as he spoke to his students "I have news for all of you. I will only be teaching your class for a few more weeks instead of to the finish of the semester as originally expected. I'm sure that will make some of you very happy"

Serena sat there stunned she couldn't believe he was leaving and why didn't he say something sooner, and then she realizing this probably had something to do with what happened this was all her fault that he lost his job as one of the other students raised their hand and asked "Mr. Kenny why are you leaving?"

He looked to the student as he told her "I actually was offered a permanent teaching position in another district and I will be starting there next month"

The students all started congratulating him and telling him how great it was having him as their teacher except Serena. She knew this was a good opportunity for him, but somehow she just felt like she was being abandoned again.

Darien finished answering all of the student's questions that they had asked, but he could see the disappointed look on her face and he knew why. He had promised to help her and now he would be leaving. It was a big surprise to him also when he got the call last night offering him the position it would be a big change, but he knew it was something to good to pass up.

Darien started the class and gave them their assignment to work on. Serena tried hard to concentrate on the assignment, but at the moment all she could think of was Mr. Kenny and that he was leaving and what kind of teacher would she have to be get stuck with now

Darien looked at the clock seeing the bell was about to ring as he turned to the class and told them "please leave your papers on my desk before heading to your next class"

And then the bell rang, all the students got up and did as they were told except one. Serena sat there and sulked. When the last student walked out of the room Darien closed the door signaling for no one to come in until he opened it again as he walked over to her desk and took the seat in front of hers. She looked up at as she told him "you broke your promise"

Darien felt bad he knew in her eyes that was exactly what he was doing, but he was just trying to build a better life for himself as he looked to her and said "I know you feel that way, but I am going to do my best to help you while I am still here and then while I'm gone you can continue working hard. Serena you're a very smart girl who has a lot of potential. You don't need me to do well"

She just shook her head as she told him "yes I do. Nobody believes in me the same way you do"

Darien looked to her as he told her "I do believe you and I always will. I'll tell you what how about after I leave I'll give you my email address that way if you have any questions about something you can just email it to me and I'll help you that way"

Serena nodded her head okay she knew better though once he got settled in the new school he would not even think about her again all she would be to him is a past troublesome student. Just the way all the other teachers looked at her as she told him "okay, sure whatever" she began to get up from her seat as she looked at him coldly saying "unless there's anything else I'm going to head to my next class now"

Darien looked to her glad that she had put her head towards doing well in school like he asked her to, but wondering how long it would last as he turned to her and said "there is one more thing"

She turned to him as she said "yeah what is it?"

Darien looked to her as he told her "I have arranged it with Mrs. Carlo that you will spend your detention here"

Serena looked at him surprised wondering what kind of bogus detention that was. What was she suppose to sit there and feel even more guilty then she already had as Darien started to explain "come here every day after your last period books in hand ready to study and I'll help you"

Serena looked at him as she said "and what if I say no and don't show up"

Darien looked to her as he told her "then you have skipped your detention which was set upon you by Mrs. Carlo and you broke your promise to me"

She just looked at him as she told him "you broke your promise first" as she turned around and walked out of the class as Darien watched her walk out worrying what she would do. She had come so far in such a short time and he didn't want to see her blow it all now.

End Chapter 14

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 14. Please send any thoughts or comments on this chapter and I will try to respond as quickly as possible, but for now please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	15. Chapter 15

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank SerenityMoonGodness, Shana Elmsford, rosebudjamie, and Goodbyelove15 all for your great reviews. I apologize for the late update. I just never had a chance last week with unexpectedly ending up in the hospital along with other things I already had going on, but I'm okay now and can't wait to get back to writing this story, anyway I hope you all enjoy and please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Against the Rules

Chapter 15

Darien sat at his desk the last bell had rang and all of his students quickly piled out of class ready to go start there after school activities as Darien sat and watched wondering would Serena show or not.

She stood at her locker holding coat in hand as she looked at the exit as her friends walked over to her and Lita asked "hey Serena where going to Mark 's for a burger you coming?"

Serena felt really hungry, she hadn't eaten much all day as she looked to the books on the shelf in her locker and the coat that she held in her hand as she looked to her friends and told them "no" as she hung her coat back up and turned to them and said "I have detention after school for the next week"

Mina smiled up at her friend knowing she made the right decision as she told "that's okay. We'll catch up with you maybe afterwards and do something"

Serena smiled up at her friends glad they were still talking to her after the whole situation, but they had all been angry with each other a million times before and it never lasted too long as she smiled at her friends and told them "yeah maybe later" as they walked down the hall away from her. Serena grabbed her books then started to walk to Mr. Kenny's classroom

She got to the room as she saw Mr. Kenny closing the door as she turned to him and asked "you're not leaving are you" he looked surprised to see her as he said "I had just about given up that you were going to show"

She looked to him as she said "sorry I'm late, but I got the books in hand see" as she raised them up for him to see

He smiled back at her as he told her "yes I do. Come in and let's get studying"

They sat at two desks across from each other as Darien showed her how to do a math equation she had been working on when Mrs. Carlo walked into the room watching at how close their desks were, a little too close together for her liking, and then saw how Serena looked on as Darien showed her how to do the math equation, and just looked a little too closely then she thought she should be, when finally she decided to make her presence known in the room as she asked "how are things going in here?"

Darien looked up surprised to see her as he told her "things are going fine" Serena smiled up at Mrs. Carlo as she told her "yeah everything great, and Mrs. Carlo I appreciate you letting me do my detention in here. Mr. Kenny is really helping me a lot with my homework. I'm really learning a lot from him"

Mrs. Carlo was never to crazy about the idea of having her spend her detention there with Mr. Kenny or having her in his class at all after what happened as she told her "yes well study hard and I will be around to check up and see how things are going" as she walked out of the room as Darien laughed as he told Serena "more like to check and make sure there's no make out sessions going on"

Serena just laughed she couldn't believe how cool Mr. Kenny was being after what happened, that was most of the reason why she came here in the first place. After everything she put him through part of her felt like she owed it to him.

Darien could tell she was slightly lost in space as he asked "is everything okay" she just turned around realizing she was lost in thought as she said "yeah everything's fine. Now how did you do that again subtract that from that and then times by 2. I think I'm getting confused"

Darien smiled as he told her "that's okay. We'll go over it again a little slower this time" Serena smiled at him as she asked "do you really have to go Mr. Kenny?"

Darien didn't know why he felt the way he did, but there was something about her. Everything in him made him want to go, it was a great carrier move, and he would be making a lot more money than he was making now, it was in a good location, but he didn't want to go because of her. He just smiled at her as he told her "yeah I have to go, but I'll tell you what how about we set something up once a week that we'll meet at the library and study"

Serena looked at him as she asked "you would really do that for me?

Darien looked at her as he said "Yes. I told you I want you to do well Serena. I have a lot of confidence in you that once you put your mind to it you're going to do very well"

Serena looked down at the desk as she told him "I wish everyone had the optimism that you have for me"

Darien looked to her as he asked "by everyone was there one specific person that you had in mind"

She just shook her head no and looked back down at her work, but Darien knew better he could see it in her eyes as he turned and asked "your mother?"

Serena turned and looked at him as she asked "why would you say that?"

Darien looked to her as he told her "the other day at your house. I could see it in the interaction between you and her"

She looked at him as she asked "what interaction?" as he looked back and said "exactly. Is your father the same way or does he support you in school?"

She looked back at him as she said "my father's dead"

Darien was taken back for a moment as he looked to her and asked "who was that man your mother was with?"

She looked back at him with a distaste to her voice she said "my step father" Darien could tell there definitely was no feelings there toward this man as he thought back to the day at the diner as he asked "Serena the day at the diner I asked you a question, but you never answered me. Why did you say my name? Did somebody make you?"

She just looked away from him as she said "can we just get back to studying now please?"

Darien looked back at her obvious she was trying to change the subject as he told her" in a minute. First I want the truth. Did your step father do something to you?

Serena shook her head no as she told him "of course not" as she laughed a little then stuck her nose back in the book as she told him "I really would like to finish studying if you don't mind. I have other things to do today you know"

Darien had a bad feeling there was something that was not right, and he had an even worse feeling that it had something to do with her home life as he stood up and told her "it's okay. I think we've done enough for today. Why don't you get out of here and go have some fun with your friends?

She looked at him unsure if he was really being serious or not as she asked him "do you really mean it?" He just nodded his head as he told her "yeah go have a good time"

He didn't have to tell her twice as she quickly grabbed her stuff and walked out the door as Darien watched her go he made a promise to himself. One way or another he was going to get to the truth.

End Chapter 15

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 15. Please stay tuned for Chapter 16 to find out more. If you have any thoughts or questions please let me know I will be happy to answer then all at my earliest convenience, as for now please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	16. Chapter 16

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank Shana Elmsford, GoodbyeLove15, James Birdsong, Dertupio, and rosebudjamie all for your great reviews. Something new for me that was suggested by one of my reviewer's is to let you decide what may happen in this story. So please send any ideas or thoughts about things that you would like to see happen in this story and I will try to do them for you, but I can't promise I will be able to apply all ideas into this story, but perhaps I may use them for other stories to come in the future as well. If you don't feel comfortable sending ideas on a review send a private message, well that's all for this week so please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Against the Rules

Chapter 16

Darien walked into Mrs. Carlo's office as he sat down in a chair in front of her desk as she looked to him and asked "Mr. Kenny what can I do for you"

Darien looked to Mrs. Carlo as he told her "I think one of my students is being abused at home"

Mrs. Carlo sat up straight in her desk as she looked over to Darien as she told him "this is a very serious accusation Mr. Kenny are you sure?"

Darien looked to her as he told her" she won't say it 's true, but I have a pretty good feeling it is true"

Mrs. Carlo looked at him as she asked "pretty good feeling or you know for sure?"

Darien looked to her as he said "I don't know for sure. I just have a good feeling I'm right"

She looked at him as she asked "and what kind of evidence do you have to support this feeling or yours?"

Darien looked back as he told her "I don't really have any evidence to say. Just that she said something the other day and then I talked to her about it today and she became very abrasive. She kept trying to change the subject"

Mrs. Carlo looked at him as she asked" is that it?"

Darien nodded his head as he told her "yes that's it, but how much do you need to prove a student is being abused? Do you need it to happen again maybe worse next time before you do something?"

Mrs. Carlo stood up from her desk as she walked over to Darien and told him "listen Mr. Kenny as long as the student denies anything ever happened, there's nothing we can do about it so good day" as she turned back to her desk.

Darien stood up from the chair he was sitting in as he told her "no that's not good enough. You have to do something. You can't just let this girl down who knows what might happen if we don't do something about it"

Mrs. Carlo looked at him as she said "Okay we'll watch her for any kind of suspicious activity alright. If the right evidence comes along then we will do something about it. So who is this student?"

Darien looked to her as he said "Serena Webster"

Mrs. Carlo just looked at him as she repeated her name "Serena Webster"

Darien nodded his head yes as Mrs. Carlo sat back in her chair looking at him and said "listen Mr. Kenny Serena is a special girl, but until the proper evidence arrives I'm afraid there is just nothing we can do at this time"

Darien stood up from his seat as he looked at the principal and told her "so that's it you're not going to do anything about it?"

Mrs. Carlo looked back at him as she said "you should be going home now Mr. Kenny it's past school hours"

Darien just looked at her as he asked "it's because of what happened isn't it? What if what happened was because of what is going on with her at home? Just think about that"

Mrs. Carlo looked to him as she told him "Mr. Kenny I am the school principal. If I feel there is a problem at home I will certainly take care of it, but in this case I have meet with both of Serena's parents and I don't feel that you have anything to be concerned about?"

Darien just looked to her as he said "you think she's lying again?"

Mrs. Carlo looked to him as she said "listen Mr. Kenny I do like Serena Webster, but her past decisions were made badly and"

Darien looked to her as he told her "well what if those decisions were made out of her control?"

Mrs. Carlo looked to him and Darien knew she wasn't interested on hearing anything more about Serena being a victim as she told him "Mr. Kenny if the proper evidence shows up to support your accusation then I will proceed further, but until that happens we will not take any further action at this time, is that understood?"

Darien nodded his head as Mrs. Carlo told him "good, now please drop the subject. I don't want this rumor being spread around my school is that clear Mr. Kenny"

Darien looked to Mrs. Carlo as he told her "perfectly" and then turned around and walked out of the office really feeling like Serena was right the education system was letting her down in more ways than one as he questioned what his next step would be.

He walked back to his classroom and sat down at his desk trying to figure out what how he would get Serena to open up to him enough to tell him the truth. He sat as he contemplated different ways to go about it when his cell phone rung, he answered it saying "hello" as heard Monique's angry voice on the other end. He looked down at his watch to see what time it was surprised so much time had already passed by as he told her "I'm really sorry. I'll be there soon" hung up quickly grabbed his briefcase and left the classroom.

Serena caught up with her friends at Marks Diner as she sat in a booth were her friend's had a spot open waiting for her as she climbed her way in and sat with the other girls as Rei looked to her and asked "so how was detention?"

Serena looked to her as she put on a whimsy smile she told her "it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be"

Lita looked to her as she asked "so what did you do? Just sit there and stare at the wall the whole time."

Serena shook her head as she said "no Mr. Kenny was really great. He helped me study and showed me how to do those algebra equations that I've been having a hard time with"

Mina looked to her friend as she asked "how did that situation end up happening anyway? You blackmailed this teacher and then he turns around and helps you?"

Serena started to laugh as she told her" something like that. He said he believes in me and I never had that many people say that to me before. He's sought of special you know"

Mina looked to her friend as she told her "can I speak to you for a second Serena in private"

Rei looked to her friend as she asked her "what do you have to say to Serena that you can't say in front of the rest of us?"

Mina looked to Rei as she told her "it's not that I can't tell you. It's just that well it's embarrassing for me to say and Serena found out about it and I just don't want to say anything yet, but I will I promise when I'm ready"

Rei looked at Mina wondering what the big secret was when Ami told her "sure we understand go ahead Mina"

Serena looked to her friends as she told them "be right back" as Mina got up and walked outside the diner and Serena followed.

Once outside Mina turned around to look at Serena as she asked "what the hell are you doing"

Serena just looked to Mina surprised by her outburst as she asked "what do you mean?"

Mina looked back as she told her "I kept the truth of what really happened for now, but Serena you have to stop it and you have to stop it now"

Serena still looked at her like she had no idea what she was talking about as she asked again "what are you talking about Mina?"

Mina looked to her as she told her "you still have feelings for Mr. Kenny don't you?"

Serena hadn't really thought about him in that way before sure he was attractive, but maybe it was true he was really nice to her and she couldn't help to want to be around him and when she was for those few minutes of the day she was happy as she turned to her friend and told her "I don't feel that way for him Mina. I just really appreciate all the help he's given to me, that's all"

Mina looked to her friend as she told her" yeah well you better keep it that way Serena for his sake as well as your own"

End Chapter 16

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 16. Please send your reviews and thoughts for any future chapters or just your thoughts for this one as well are always welcome and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	17. Chapter 17

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank rosebudjamie, SerenityMoonGodness, Shana Elmsford, and mizuki11 all for your great reviews. I apologize for not getting a chapter up last week, but I fell into a bit of a depression and was not up to do anything at all, but am doing better now so I'm going to give you a little gift and send 2 chapters your way this week so I hope you like it and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Against the Rules

Chapter 17

Serena walked in the house a little after midnight. The girls all left the diner a little after 6 but she wasn't ready to go home, truth was she never really would be so she would just wander around for the park or something for the next six hours until she hoped it was late enough and everyone at home would be asleep especially her step father.

She walked into the house and very careful closed the door, quiet as possible so not to wake anyone as she heard a voice from behind her ask "where the hell have you been?"

Serena turned around surprised to see Bert sitting on the couch alone in the dark as she told him "I was out with my friends"

Bert stood up from his place on the couch as he walked closer asking "did you have permission to go out with your friends tonight"

Serena looked at him confused; she had never needed permission to go out before. Most of the time her mother and Bert didn't really care where she went or what she did as long as it didn't involve them as she told him "no I didn't think I needed it"

Bert stood uncomfortably close to her as he spoke "things are different now. I expect you home every day after school not out doing who knows what with those friends of yours is that clear Serena. You will come home every day after detention and do school work and that's all."

Serena looked to him as she started to walk away saying "you're not my father you can't tell me what to do or who I can spend my time with"

Bert took a step back as he told her "your right" which completely took Serena by surprise until Bert came much closer grabbing her by the collar of her shirt saying "but I'm the only parent you have your fathers dead and your mothers too drunk to notice so you have to listen to me now is that clear"

Serena gave him a dirty look as she pulled away from him saying "I don't have to listen to you or anyone else for that matter. I can take care of myself I don't need any of you" as she turned around to walk upstairs when Bert grabbed her by her arm and told her "if you are going to live under my roof you will do as I say"

Serena felt his strong hand squeeze onto her arm as she looked to him and felt the courage she had never felt before as she looked straight back at him saying "take your hand off of me now"

Bert grabbed onto her arm tighter now as he told her "you will not raise your voice to me in my home is that clear Serena. I am not your mother I will not stand for such impudence"

Serena looked back at him as she said told him "well get use to it" as she took her other hand and dug her nails in as far as she could reach into Bert's skin as he took his hand away from her arm as he screamed out "you bitch"

Serena took her chance as she saw him grasp his hand in pain as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom as fast as she could

She reached the top step, but knew Bert was right behind her and she would have to pay for what she had done, but today was not going to be the same as all those other days something inside told her to stand up and do something about it as Bert got to the top step and was about to smack her one good when she reached out grabbing his hand before it made contact with her face as she looked to him and said "don't ever touch me again"

Bert just grew more and more angry with each time she stood up to him as he told her "you better watch your tone Serena. I have had just about all I can take of this from you tonight"

Serena shook her head as she looked to him saying "I think you're the one who has to watch where your putting your hands from now on" as she released his hand telling him "don't ever lay a finger on me again"

Serena turned around to walk to her room when Bert grabbed tightly onto her hair as he got into her face as he told her "we'll see about that, this is my house Serena and all who live under my roof will respect me"

Serena hurting herself in the process, but knowing she had to do it grabbed onto her own hair and pulled ripping some hair out, but not wanting him to have control over her told him "no this was my parents house you just live here"

Bert was angry at the way she had talked back to him as he told her "no your fathers dead. This is my house now, mine. I control everything under this roof including you"

Serena gave him a dirty look as she told him "no one control me and you certainly never will again is that clear" as she walked over to the staircase and pointed to the door as she told him "I want you gone"

Bert walked over as he put both hands up against the wall on both sides of her making her feel very uncomfortable like he had the upper hand again as he told her "well sorry brat but I'm not going anywhere"

Serena shook her head as she told him "no" Bert just laughed as he took a step back taking his hands away as he told her "well I've had just about enough of your mouth for today" then pushed her making Serena lose her balance and fall down the stairs until she landed on the last step with a loud thud as she lied there unconscious and unresponsive.

End Chapter 17

Author's Note; I hope you all liked chapter 17 and chapter 18 will be immediately followed hope you enjoy!

End chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: Not much to say in this chapter since I said it all in the last one, but please send a review for both chapters and I hope you all enjoy! Thank you Mars light_

Against The Rules

Chapter 18

Serena awoke in what she assumed was a hospital bed as she reached up and touched the back of her head feeling the worst headache she had ever felt before in her life as she felt was seemed like a bandage on her forehead as she saw the door of her room open and her mother come walking in full of concern as she sat on the seat next to her bed as she looked to Serena happily she told her "your finally awake how are you feeling?"

Serena looked up to see her mother as she tried to get her bearings as she told her "okay I think my head is killing me though what happened?"

Her mother looked to her as she told asked you don't remember"

Serena shook her head as she told her "no it's all very blurry"

Her mother gently placed a hand to her cheek as she told her "you took a nasty spill down the stairs you could have been killed you were lucky Bert was there"

Serena looked to her mother confused she didn't remember everything about last night it was still kind of hazy but she knew Bert was responsible as she looked to her mother and said "I don't understand"

Joyce looked to her as she told her "it's not important now you need your rest Serena we'll talk later alright" but Serena wasn't having it as she put her hand on her mother's as she looked to her and gently said "no now please"

Joyce looked to her not sure if she was up to it, but told her anyway as she said "Bert was up watching the late show and said you came home late last night drunk and could hardly stand when he tried to talk to you about it you got angry and walked away trying to go upstairs when you tripped and took a bad fall down the stairs

Serena didn't remember everything about last night but she knew she definitely was not drinking she never touched the stuff after seeing the way it could affect her own mother as she looked to her and said "but that's not true"

Her mother gave her a concerned look as she told her "It's okay it doesn't matter right now, we can talk about it later. All that matters is that you're going to be alright. Now just sit back and rest for a little while okay" as her mother turned around and walked out of the room but as soon as she left Bert walked in taking a seat in the chair her mother occupied not a moment ago

Serena cringed just thinking about him being anywhere near her as he reached out and took her hand in his as he asked in what seemed like a voice that he almost cared "how are you feeling, you gave me a real scare there the other night"

Serena looked to him as she asked "the other night how long was I out of it?"

Bert looked to her as he said "almost two days"

Serena looked surprised as she thought about it for a second, but that just made her head hurt more. She couldn't believe it had been two days it felt like just minutes had gone by as she turned to him and said "I know that this was no accident"

Bert looked to her surprised as he asked "I don't know what you mean of course it was?"

She looked to him as she said "I wasn't drunk and I remember arguing with you that night after that everything else was kind of blurry, but I'm sure this wasn't an accident"

Bert was angry about the accusation she was making, but he knew he couldn't do anything here as he smiled to her and said "Serena your confused. Why would you think I would do something like that? I have nightmares just thinking about that fall you took. You're like a daughter to me. How can you even think I would do something like that?"

Serena looked to him as she said "don't play the concerned father act with me. I won't say anything, but I want you out of my room now"

Bert stood up from the chair as he told her "fine I'll go, but don't go blaming your bad actions on me Serena. You were the one who was irresponsible by coming home in the middle of the night drunk as you were"

Serena just shook her head as she told him "both you and I know that is not true"

Bert shook his head as he told her "by the way you were acting there was no other reasonable explanation for it. Now get some rest I'll come by and check on you later"

Bert walked out of the room as Serena watched giving him a dirty look. She knew he was responsible and he was trying to turn it all around on her, but there was no way she was going to let him do it as she lied down and relaxed telling herself with her head and wrists all bandaged up she wouldn't let him hurt her again as she felt the drugs starting to take effect as she started to fall asleep and was back asleep within a few minutes.

Mr. Kenny walked in to the room a few minutes later and found her asleep in the bed. He almost had to turn away seeing the way she looked all bandaged up and feeling responsible. He knew there was something going on with her parents. Mrs. Carlo had told him the story about Serena falling down the steps, but something inside him told him that it was not true and he had to come and see for himself

He took a seat next to her bed as he took her hand in his as he told her "I promise I'll help you no matter what it takes.

End chapter 18

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 18. Please send your reviews and tell me what you think for both chapters and also any ideas you may have for future chapter and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	19. Chapter 19

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

Author's Note: I would like to thank GoodbyeLove15, shana elmsford, rosebudjamie, and SerenityMoonGodness all for their reviews. Not much to say this week so I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please keep up with the reviews I love hearing your thoughts and comments for this story and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.

Against the Rules

Chapter 19

Serena came hobbling into the classroom on her crouches while Mina walked behind her holding her books and stuff as Serena looked to Mr. Kenny and told him "sorry I'm late, it's hard getting around these days with these things " as she pointed to the crutches

Darien was just happy to see her again after being out all week as he walked over to Mina and told her "I'll help her from here so you can get back to class" Mina nodded her head appreciatively as she told him "thank you" and gave Mr. Kenny the books then left the classroom quickly to head to her own class as Darien helped Serena to one of the seats in the front row figuring it would be easier for her to maneuver in and out of it as he told her "don't worry about being late. Where all just glad your back with us again"

Serena smiled towards him glad to see him again as she opened her book and tried to catch up on what the rest of the class was doing, but found it difficult seeing how she was a week behind everyone else

Darien taught the class, but could not seem to keep his concentration on the class always moving his eyes towards Serena desk watching to make sure she wasn't over exerting herself or needed his help with something

The period finally ended and the class rushed out and Serena slowly tried to stand up steadying herself on the crutches. She did her best, but she was never to good at keeping her balance especially with a sprained ankle as Darien walked over to her and said "here let me help you" as he walked over and gently put an arm around her waist holding her steady as she got to her feet and took the crutches.

Mina stood by the door seeing how close they were and the look between them as Mr. Kenny helped her to her feet as Serena smiled up at him saying "thank you"

Mr. Kenny looked to her as he told her "you're welcome and by the way I spoke with Mrs. Carlo and she has agreed to drop the detention. We think with what you've been through and having a hard enough time getting around already. You shouldn't have to worry about after school too"

Serena instead of looking happy about it was a little sad as she looked to him and said "oh I was hoping maybe you could help me. I've been out another whole week and I have a lot of work to catch up on"

Darien looked to her surprised that she actually wanted her detention as he told her "I'll help you if you want me to" she just nodded her head as she told him "please I could really use your help I don't want to fall behind everyone else" Darien looked to her as he said "okay after school then" at that moment Mina decided to make herself known as she looked to Serena and asked "are you ready to go?"

Serena smiled at her friend as she told her "yeah whenever you are" Darien walked over and handed Mina Serena's books as he told her "it's very nice of you to help your friend out like this"

Mina looked at him somewhat suspicious wondering if maybe Serena wasn't the only who was having those kind of feelings as she told him "yeah well I'm Serena's friend and I just want to help her. Make sure nothing dangerous happens or potentially harmful you know"

Darien looked a little puzzled at her, but put on a smile as he told her "well it's nice to know Serena has some good friends like you looking out for her well being. I'll see you later Serena"

Serena nodded her head as she tried to do a small wave good bye as she told him "yeah I'll be here"

Serena and Mina made their way into the hall as Mina turned to her friend as she told her "Serena I don't know what kind of plans you made with your teacher," emphasizing those last two words as she continued "but, I have soccer practice later. I can't help you with your books so you might want to tell him you have to cancel or something okay"

Serena looked to her friend as she told her "that's okay Mina I think I can handle it. Besides whatever help I need I'm sure Mr. Kenny will be willing to help me with it"

Mina just looked to her friend sarcastically as she told her "yeah I'm sure he would"

Serena looked to Mina as she asked her "what's your problem? What's wrong if Mr. Kenny wants to help me? I've missed a lot of my classes and he's going to help me catch up that's all"

Mina looked to her friend as she asked her "are you sure that's all he wants to do is help you catch up?"

Serena looked to her confused as she asked "what do you mean by that?"

Mina looked to her as she told her "I saw the two of you before, when he had his arm wrapped around you"

Serena started to laugh as she told her "Mina come on he was just helping me stand up and get my balance is that so wrong "

Mina looked to her as she said "no, but the way he was looking at you was?"

Serena looked to her as she said "you mean the way a teacher looks at his student. That was it okay so just drop it. I don't want him getting into anymore trouble because of a rumor. I've done enough to him already so promise me you'll drop it and I won't hear anything more about this. Do you promise?"

Mina looked at her she didn't want to get him into any further trouble either, but she was definitely going to keep an eye out as she looked to Serena and told her "yeah I promise"

End Chapter 19

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 19. Please tell me what you think and also if you have any ideas for future chapters you can always let me know and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	20. Chapter 20

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank sailormoon/serenity28, GoodbyeLove 15, shana elmsford, Simply Sudden, rosebudjamie, and Angel McEwan all for your fantastic reviews. I really must say I was just blown away from the feedback I got this week and I hope you all continue to enjoy this story so please keep sending your thoughts and ideas. On a quick separate topic I saw The Little Mermaid on Broadway last night really great. If you ever have the chance to go see it highly recommend it! Well enough with my dribble, I'll just end by saying please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light. _

Against the Rules

Chapter 20

After school Mina continued to help Serena with her books as they walked into the classroom seeing that it was empty as Serena turned to Mina telling her "I guess Mr. Kenny isn't here yet". Mina looked around seeing the classroom was empty, but knowing she couldn't stand around and wait for Mr. Kenny to show up, she was already late to practice as it was and her coach would have her head because of it as Mina looked to Serena asking her "are you going to be alright because I really have got to get to practice" Serena nodded her head as she told her "yeah I'll be fine. Thank you for all your help Mina" Mina smiled telling her friend "you're welcome and just remember what I said Serena" then she quickly turned and headed out the door

Serena waved her friend goodbye as she quickly left the room yelling out "thanks again Mina" and then slowly made her way towards her seat thinking about how crazy Mina was to think Darien... Mr. Kenny actually had feelings for her like that; he was her teacher as she began to sit down not noticing the water that had spilt on the floor as she slipped losing her balance.

Darien came slowly walking down the hall soda can in hand figuring Serena probably would have made it to the classroom by now even being late as he turned to walk in the room when he saw her about to fall. He quickly ran in and grabbed her before she fell as he looked to her and asked "are you alright"

Serena surprised that someone had actually caught her as she looked up to thank him when she saw it the same face Mina had seen a look of someone who truly cared not just someone who wanted her to do well in school as she looked at him and said "yes I'm alright"

Darien smiled as he carefully helped her take her seat again asking "you're sure your okay" Serena nodded her head as she told him "yeah I'm fine really". Darien stood there for a moment to make sure she really was okay and then walked over and closed the door as Serena watched wondering what he was doing. He had never closed the door before on one of their study sessions as he walked back over to her and sat at the desk across from hers as he told her "I'm glad you wanted to meet today after school, because there is something I need to talk to you about"

Serena looked at him wondering what it was that he needed to talk to her about that he didn't want anyone else to hear, that he would close the door after school hours.

Darien saw Serena was a little distracted as he asked her "what really happened that night Serena and I want the truth from you"

Serena looked at him as she told him "I don't what you mean"

He looked to her knowing this wasn't going to go as easily as he hoped as he told her "the fall down the stairs. I know about it. I went to the hospital after it happened"

Serena looked to him surprised as she asked "you came when?"

He looked back to her and said "I was there, but you had already fallen asleep, but anyway I talked to your parents they said you fell down the stairs because you were drinking too much"

Serena looked back at him not happy about it, but still played along by their story anyway as she told him "yeah so it was stupid I know that and I promised not to do it again okay. Are you going to be another parent now too?"

Darien looked to her as he said "no, but I don't think that's what happened at all and I want the truth from you Serena"

Serena looked at him it was the first time anyone had questioned her story even the doctors and nurses in the hospital believed it to be true, so why was he any different as she told him again "that's the truth I had too much to drink and I lost my balance and fell that's all"

Darien looked to her questioning as he asked "that's all?"

Serena just nodded her head as she said "yes now can we please get back to studying I don't want to fall behind"

Darien looked back to her again as he told her "we can, but I wish I knew what really happened? Who are you trying to protect Serena because it's obviously not yourself"

Serena looked at him as she shook her head saying "oh not this again. I told you it was nothing. I was stupid and had too much to drink that's all. It was my mistake okay just drop it"

Darien looked to her as he said "and that's it you drank too much and fell down the stairs right. I don't buy it I know there's more to it I can see it in you. You want to scream out and tell everyone the truth, but for some reason you're not and I want to know what that reason is Serena?"

She looked to him and didn't know why she felt the way she did around him and she sure as hell didn't know why she said what she was thinking at that moment, but she did she told him "no one would believe me"

Darien was surprised he couldn't believe she had finally come out and told him the truth as he took her hand in his and told her "I'll believe you"

Serena looked at him and had a feeling that he really would believe her as she looked down ashamed she told him "I wasn't drinking that night. Everything is still kind of fuzzy, but I know I didn't drink"

Darien nodded his head as he told her "I believe you" Serena continued on with her story as she told him "I did get in late though"

Darien looked to her as he said "okay what else" as he grabbed a piece of paper and was about to write down what she said when Serena looked at him and said "no you can't write down anything I tell you. Promise, promise me you won't tell anyone"

Darien looked back at her as he told her "Serena I can't make you that promise. If someone is hurting you physically I have to say something"

She just looked back at him as she said "right this down then, I was drunk and fell down the stairs" as she tried her best to stand up and walk out as Darien looked to her and told her against his better judgment "no don't leave. I promise I won't say anything"

Serena looked at him as she said "you're not going to say anything" Darien shook his head as he told "I won't say anything" She looked back as she said "okay" then began to sit back down with Darien's help as she looked to him again and asked "you promise right"

Darien nodded his head as he told her "yes" then she told him "my step father and I were having an argument, like I said everything is kind of fuzzy the last thing I remember was we were yelling and I was by the stairs telling him to leave and that's it"

Darien looked to her as he asked "do you think he pushed you?" Serena looked to him as she said "he's done something's in the past, but never anything like that but…"

Darien looked to her again as he asked "but what?"

Serena looked up as she told him "I wouldn't put it past him"

End chapter 20

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 20. Please send any thoughts or ideas you have for this story and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	21. Chapter 21

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank GoodbyeLove15, Serenity Moon Godness, Shana Elmsford, and rosebudjamie all for your great reviews. To answer a question Darien has not broken it off with his fiancé because he is still in the dark when it comes to his feelings for Serena. She is still just a student in his eyes. I f anyone else has any other questions or thoughts please let me know I would be happy to answer them as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light. _

Against the Rules

Chapter 21

Darien sat in his classroom Serena's friend had come to pick her up over an hour ago, but all he could do was sit and think about what Serena had told him as the thoughts ran through his head "what kind of person is she living with? Is it possible she could be right? Did her stepfather push her down the stairs? She said she wasn't sure, but if he did I have to do something about it, but I promised Serena I wouldn't tell anyone. If I do she won't confide in me anymore and I can't let that happen, but I can't not say anything either. She was seriously hurt this time, next time may be worse"

He stood up from his seat realizing sitting here thinking about everything wasn't do Serena any good as he stepped away from his desk and decided to take a little trip to the Webster household to see for himself.

Darien drove to the house it looked dark inside with the shades all pulled down, but there were two cars in the driveway so he assumed someone must be home as he got out of his car and knocked on the door.

He waited a few minutes but nobody came to the door. He was about to turn around and leave when it opened and Serena standing there on her crutches looked out at him as she asked "Mr. Kenny what are you doing here?"

He looked to her feeble figure standing there in the door way. He still wasn't really sure what he was doing there. He hadn't any kind of reason for actually being there except for wanting to check and make sure she was alright as he looked to her and told her "I came by because I wanted to speak with you and your parents"

Serena looked to him accusingly having a feeling of what he wanted to talk to them about after he promised he wouldn't say anything as she looked back at him and asked "what for?"

Darien looked to her and could feel the change in her mood as he told her "to set up a permanent study schedule, possibly an hour or two after school every day and may be one day during the weekend until you catch up on your assignments"

Serena looked at him relieved that was all he wanted as she told him "that's fine with me, but my mom and step father aren't here right now, but I'll talk to them about it later okay. Thanks for stopping by" as she tried to quickly close the door.

Darien was a little surprised by the way Serena was trying to push him out the door. It made him think she was trying to hide something as he asked her "are you here by yourself, because you shouldn't be left alone in your condition"

Serena turned to him as she said "it's okay, I was just taking a nap anyway, but my parents will be home soon

Darien looked to her not sure if he should be leaving her here by herself in the condition she's in when he heard someone call out from upstairs "oh Anthony, you're so good, you know that's where I like it"

Serena looked embarrassed not sure how she would hide that as Darien looked to her and asked "what was that?"

Serena not sure what to say just told him "next door neighbor"

Darien shook his head as he told her "I don't think so. What's going on Serena?"

Serena knew she couldn't hide it anymore as she told him "my mother is having her friend over again"

Darien looked surprised he was expecting maybe Anthony was her step father, but not this as he asked "how many times does she have her friend over like this?"

Serena knew where he was going with this as she tried to hide the real truth as she told him "not that often really" then right on cue two half dressed people came walking down the stairs one with a bottle of liquor in their hands as Joyce looked to her daughter as she stumbled out her words she asked her "what are you doing here aren't you suppose to be in school"

Serena looked at her mother knowing this scene was bad and she would have a hard time hiding this one from Mr. Kenny as she told her "school let out hours ago mom"

Darien looked at this woman Serena was talking to and he could tell she was deeply drunk as he told her "I'm Mr. Kenny one of Serena's teachers maim we met at the hospital the other day"

She looked at him then at Serena as she took another drink and then told Serena "close the door it's too bright in here. It's hurting my eyes. Just close the door already"

Darien saw the condition of this woman and could tell she was in no condition to being taking care of an injured child as he turned to Serena and told her "grab a jacket"

Serena looked at him surprised as she asked "why?" He looked back as he told her "I'm going to bring you to my apartment for a little while. This woman is obviously in no condition to be taking care of you in the condition you're in right now and I don't want you to be here by yourself"

Serena just shook her head as she stood there boldly and told him "I'm not going to your apartment with you forget it"

Darien was a little surprised by her outburst. It wasn't like he was going to do anything. He just wanted to make sure she was going to be okay as he told her "okay then we'll go to Marks and get a burger, you hungry?"

Serena stood there as she thought about Darien's offer for a second. She had her mother here with her lover both which are completely drunk and running around half naked. Her step father who would be home soon and not happy after working all day and her teacher who has been nothing but nice to her and wants to buy her a burger as she wondered what she was still dong here as she told him "I'll get my jacket"

End chapter 21

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 21. Just a little more insight on the life Serena leads outside of school. More to come next week, so please send any questions or thoughts you may have and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	22. Chapter 22

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank GoodbyeLove15, shana elmsford, rosebudjamie, and SerenityMoonGodness all for your great reviews. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and please send any ideas or thoughts you may have for future chapters or stories and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Against The Rules

Chapter 22

They walked into the diner together as Darien helped her to one of the stools as Barbara the waitress that Serena is friendly with, walked over to them after seeing Serena coming in on crutches asking "Serena what happened to you dear"

Serena was about to answer when Darien spoke up telling her "she got a little dizzy and had a bad fall down some stairs"

Barbara looked to her as she told her "oh so sorry to hear that hope you have a quick recovery dear" as she handed them some menus and told them "decide what you would both like and I will be right back"

Darien opened up his menu and started looking at it even though he already knew what he was probably going to have when Serena looked to him and said "thank you, thank you for not saying anything to her"

He just looked at her as he told her "a promise is a promise, but you have to do something for me Serena"

She looked at him oddly wondering what he had in mind as she asked "what is it?" He took a piece of paper out of his pocket as he handed it to her and told her "here keep this with you. This is my cell phone number if things get to be too much for you to handle. I want you to call that number day or night no matter what time it is. Do you understand?"

Serena looked back at him as she tried to give him the piece of paper back telling him "I can't do that"

Darien closed her hand around it as he looked back at her and told her "yes you can and you will otherwise deals off is that clear"

Serena looked down at the piece of paper in her hand and then slid it into her pocket as she told him "alright, thank you"

Darien smiled as his hand slowly lied on top of hers as he told her "you're welcome"

Serena looked at him not knowing what this feeling was that she was having for him, but she had to get rid of it he was her teacher, but maybe they could be… no they couldn't, he's my teacher, my teacher, stop it Serena as she abraded herself for thinking these thoughts of him. Until she looked up at him and started thinking, but boy is he good looking as Barbara waked back over breaking Serena from her thoughts when she asked "so what will it be?"

Serena looked at her happy to have something to brake her from her concentration on Darien as she told her "A hamburger supreme with mozzarella not to well done and fries on the side please" Barbara wrote it all down then turned to Darien and asked "and for you sir" Darien looked to her as he said "I'll have the same" Serena looked at him in awe he liked his burger the same way she did as Darien looked to her seeing how spacey she was at the moment and asked "are you alright"

Serena looked at him feeling a little embarrassed at the moment as she started to blush telling him "sure fine"

Barbara smiled at them seeing how cute they were together as she said "I'll put the orders right in for you. Can I get you something to drink in the mean time?" Serena looked to her as she said "strawberry shake please" Barbara smiled knowing that was Serena's usual then turned towards Darien as she asked "and for you?" He looked at Serena and then to Barbara as he told her "a chocolate shake please" Barbara wrote it down quickly and told them "coming right up" as she walked away leaving them both to their own thoughts

Darien turned to Serena after Barbara left them as he told her "you've been doing very well with your studies lately. I believe given the right amount of time you could be an A student Serena"

Serena looked at him not sure if she should even be saying this. Here they were and he was being so nice to her, but she could feel there was something more going on and she knew it. No teacher cared that much for No reason and she wasn't going to just sit here and talk school when there was more that needed to be said as she turned to him and asked "what's going on here?"

Darien looked to her surprised as he asked "I'm sorry! What are you talking about?"

She looked at him as she told him "the other time was a complete lie done by myself; that I do feel really bad about, but there is something going on between us isn't there"

Darien looked back at her almost falling backwards off the stool as he turned to her and said "Serena listen. You're a really nice girl and I like you a lot, but the most that we are or ever can be outside of school is just friends and even that is a very thin line not to cross is that understood"

Serena looked to him as she told him "sure I understand that, but do you? I see the way you look at me and don't deny it. The way you were just touching my hand just now"

Darien looked at her it was true, he did feel something for her, but he kept it pushed way back as he told her "Serena whatever your feeling or whatever I'm feeling forget it okay. If you want me to help you then just forget it like it never happened is that clear and I don't want to hear anything more on it ever again. It was a mistake not to be repeated you're my student and I'm your teacher and that's it"

Serena nodded her head she knew he was right, but still there were those feelings inside as she told him "yes I agree and I appreciate it everything your trying to do to help me really I do"

Darien smiled glad to know there was an understanding between them student, teacher, possibly friends, but nothing more as he told her "you're welcome" when a woman came up from behind him as she threw her arms around him as she called out "Darien darling"

Darien looked up surprised to see her there as he turned to Serena and told her "Serena this is my fiancée Monique"

End chapter 22

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 22 and please stay tuned for Chapter 23 and you will see feelings starting to surface with each new chapter. Please stay tuned to see where it goes from here and as always read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	23. Chapter 23

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank QueenC86, GoodbyeLove15, shana elmsford, rosebudjamie, and Your Forever And Always all for your great reviews. I am happy to see some new names coming out and reviewing and always glad to see some familiar names as well. I am somewhat overwhelmed to see how this story has gone out to so many people in different ways and I would just like to take a moment and truly say thank you for reading this story and really experiencing this story as I have written it, and for now please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light. _

Against the Rules

Chapter 23

Serena looked up at this woman with her perfectly pressed clothes that looked like they cost probably more than her whole wardrobe as she smiled politely and said "hi it's nice to meet you I'm Serena"

Monique looked at Serena as she looked her clothes up and down figuring they were probably bought off a clearance wrack or something as she stepped back a little telling her "likewise" then smiled at Darien kindly but snooty asking "who is this?"

Darien looked to her proudly as he told her "this is one of my student's darling"

Monique looked back at him as she smiled to Serena asking "do you normally take your students out for a date"

Serena looked at this woman and there was something about her that she already disliked as Darien tried to explain what they were doing there as he told her "of course not, but well Serena is"

Serena saw that Darien was having a hard time explaining this without breaking his promise to her as she stepped in telling Monique "I earned it. Mr. Kenny said if I got an A on my next exam he would buy me dinner, so he's just keeping his word to me"

Darien looked to Serena appreciatively as he turned to Monique and asked "would you like to join us?"

Monique looked around the diner not to happily to even be in a place like this as she told him "I would prefer not" as she looked to Serena telling her "the difference between Darien and I is I have class"

Serena knew there was something she disliked about this woman and now she was sure of it as she looked to Darien and wondered what it was about her that made him want to marry this woman. He didn't seem like the type to marry just for money, but looking at Monique now anything was possible, because he definitely didn't like her for her personality.

Monique smiled to Serena like a small child as she told her "well in just a week you'll have to purchase your own dinner child, because my Darien is going to go teach at one of the best schools in the country. Daddy got him the job there isn't that right dear"

Serena looked surprised no wonder Darien … Mr. Kenny was not overly happy about leaving for another school look at what he had to look forward to a bunch of students just like this woman standing in front of her as she smiled politely and said "congratulations that must be really exciting"

Before Darien could even answer Monique answered for him saying "he's thrilled about it. Aren't you darling?"

Darien nodded his head as he told her "yeah thrilled", but Serena could see it wasn't true as Barbara walked over with two shakes as Serena took a sip of hers and Darien was about to when Monique gave him a disgusted look as she told him "Darien you're not going to actually drink that. It's full of calories"

Darien looked back at her as he told her "I was planning too"

Monique looked to him as she told him "well just watch that you don't get one of those big pot bellies"

Darien smiled at her trying to sound as sincere as possible as he asked "What are you doing here darling?"

She smiled at him as she told him "oh I almost forgot. Daddy was able to get that other couple to decide to get married somewhere else so we can have the church that I wanted on my date, but we have to meet the priest tonight so I came to find you. When I saw you weren't at home I thought you may be at this grease shack and here you are"

Darien looked at her not to happily knowing what she meant by daddy was able to convince the other couple. More like daddy paid them off to make his little girl happy as he told her "I can't go right now Monique. I have to get Serena home"

She looked at the girl in disgust as she told him "she's a big girl. I'm sure she can find her own way home"

Darien just shook his head as he told her "sorry, but I'm not just going to leave her here"

Monique smiled like she had a plan of her own as she told him "of course not darling, here" as she gave Serena some money and told him "she can get a cab. Now no more problems come along darling"

Serena looked at this woman and could not understand one thing that Darien would like about her. Not even the money would be worth it as she turned to Darien and told him "it's okay you can go with her. I'll be fine I'll see you in school tomorrow, okay"

Monique smiled at the girl glad to see she understood her place as she turned to Darien telling him "there you see she's fine. Now can we go please?"

Darien sat there not sure what to do. He really didn't want to leave Serena just sitting there by herself, but he couldn't let Monique down either as he sat for a moment and contemplated how to handle the situation when Barbara walked over with two plates as she put them down in front of them and told them "two hamburger's deluxe with mozzarella"

Darien looked to Serena who had started on her burger already then at Monique as he told her "I'll meet you there okay. I won't be too late I promise. I just want to make sure Serena gets home safely. She is my responsibility"

Monique was not too happy by Darien's morals at the moment, but she knew there would be no changing his mind as she told him "fine, but you better get there soon" as she turned storming out after grabbing the money back from Serena hand of course.

Serena sat there as she watched Monique storm out of the diner as she looked to Darien as she told him with sarcasm in her voice "she seems nice" as he looked back at her and said "finish your burger"

End Chapter 23

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 23. Please send any thoughts or comments on this chapter or any future chapters and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light


	24. Chapter 24

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank rosebudjamie, Shana Elmsford, SerenityMoonGodness, and QueenC86 all for your great reviews. I am glad all of you are enjoying this story because your reviews are inspiring me to help finish the story and now I am almost at the end, but I need all of my readers help. I want everyone to let me know what you would like to see happen by the end of this story. You can let me know by either a review or if you feel more comfortable send a private message. I appreciate all responses and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light. _

Against the Rules

Chapter 24

Serena sat on her bed as she looked out the window unable to get the thoughts of this evening from her head.

She had a good night tonight with Mr. Kenny besides the time that Monique showed up. She still couldn't understand why he would want to marry someone like her anyway. He was such a great guy he deserved someone who would be good to him and share what he shares not try to rule his life like she does.

Serena started to think about him again in a way she knew she shouldn't as she pushed the thoughts from her mind that she could make him happy, but she's not allowed to. They could never be that way as long as he was her teacher and she was his student they can never be as she lied on her bed contemplating possible ways to change that.

Meanwhile

Darien arrived at the church where he found Monique standing at the altar and he suddenly felt a knot tying up in the pit of his stomach as she turned to look at him with an annoyed look telling him "Darien it's about time you got here. I was just sharing some of my brilliant ideas with the priest and he just thinks there wonderful. This is going to be the happiest day of our lives and nothing will go wrong, right darling. Everything will be just perfect or else"

Darien started to feel the knot in his stomach getting tighter as he smiled to his fiancé as he told her "whatever makes you happy dear" as his soon to be father in law walked up behind him putting a hand on his shoulder as he told him "that a boy Darien. Now how about we let the ladies talk wedding stuff. While you and I have a little chat outside"

Darien looked over to James his future father in law as he told him "but, I thought we were supposed to be talking with the priest about the arrangements for the wedding". James put a hand on Darien's shoulder as he told him "you'll have time for that come along"

Darien walked with James, but still felt with every day that got closer to this wedding he was coming closer and closer to the lion's den as he shook his head and said "okay"

The two men walked out of the church as James turned and looked to Darien as he told him "with the wedding being only a few weeks away I feel it is time for the two of us to have a little chat if you will ablodge me?"

Darien looked at the man in front of him as he said "alright. What is it that you want to talk about?" knowing whatever it is he wouldn't like it.

James looked back at him as he told him "I am worried about my daughter's future happiness. If you will be able to provide a stable enough life for her, my Monique has become accustomed to enjoying the better things in life you understand don't you?"

Darien understood perfectly it was the same talk they had many times before. James never appreciated that Darien's chosen profession was to be a teacher and to help students. He never thought that it was a respectable career not for the man that would be his daughter's husband as James continued telling him "with you becoming part of my family. Maybe it would be wise for you to take over in my place running the family business for awhile. I'm an old man Darien and won't be around forever and I would like to die a happy man seeing that my daughter and my business that I built from the ground up with my own two hands are well taking care of. You understand don't you son"

Darien knew that James did not appreciate what he did it was never a suitable job in his eyes. This had nothing to do with who would run the family business after he retired. He had two nephews who he could easily leave it to that were far more qualified then he would ever be as he put on the fake smile he was use to doing so many times with James around as he told him "James I know how you feel and believe me Monique will be very well taken care of, that is why I have taken the job offer with St. Benedicts Academy so Monique will be able to live comfortably. She may not be able to buy a new pair of shoes every day, but this is the profession I have chosen and it is what I am going to continue doing. I can really do some good there, and help some of their students and I'm afraid nothing you say or do is going to change my mind on that and if you don't mind I am going to go join my fiancé inside"

Darien walked back inside leaving James standing outside by himself as he walked up the aisle and saw Monique giving the priest orders on how the alter should be set up so that the lighting would be just perfect on her as Darien went and sat in one of the first pews as he watched the whole thing unfolding around him.

Monique was being very demanding and his father in law was expecting him to instantly follow in his footsteps which he had no intentions of ever doing as he sat and wondered what he did getting himself into this.

When he first met Monique she was warm and friendly and made him laugh. She had so much life in her and he couldn't wait to see what she would do next, sort of like the way Serena is as he stopped forcing himself to stop thinking those kinds of thoughts about her. Serena was just his student nothing more and he would have to do something to make sure it stayed that way. Now before they both ended up doing something they would regret forever as he stood up from the pew and took his place next to Monique his fiancée.

End Chapter 24

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 24. Please stay tuned for Chapter 25 to see what will happen next, and remember to send your reviews and any thoughts you have for the ending and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	25. Chapter 25

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank shana elmsford, SerenityMoonGodness, Queenc86, Henna Ryans, and rosebudjamie all for your great reviews. I am glad everyone is enjoying the story so far and I would like to thank those who gave me ideas for future chapters. All of your ideas were excellent and I appreciate the feedback. As for now please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Against the Rules

Chapter 25

Serena walked down the hallway slowly as she stumbled a bit trying to carry her own books since she had her leg brace taken off the night before. Mina still wanted to help her until she got more of her balance back, but Serena insisted she could do it on her own. Although at the moment she did wish Mina was there to help her as she walked slowly, feeling the fresh coat of wax underneath her feet watching each step she took carefully trying to hold onto all of the books in her arms, but knew she was fighting a losing battle as she began to drop some than slowly bent down to pick it up, but doing so she tripped over a book she didn't see behind her as she began to fall face first into the hard pavement below. Until she felt a pair of arms wrap strongly around her helping her to her feet as she looked behind her to thank her savior from what would have been a very embarrassing moment as she came face to face with Mr. Kenny

She stood there a little surprised and relieved to see him since he hadn't been in class for a few days. Ever since their dinner at the diner he had called in sick for the next 3 days after that and she started to wonder if maybe it had something to do with her?, If she did something, but seeing him now she knew everything was okay as she looked up at him smiling she told him "thank you for helping me, I'm glad your back are you feeling better?"

He bent down as he picked up her books off the floor as he handed it to her and told her "I feel fine, but are you sure you should be handling all that right now, you're still recovering from your injuries"

Serena looked up at him as she took some of her books from his hands trying to get a better grasp on them this time she told him "yeah my doctor wants me to get use to doing daily activities again so Mina's off books duty"

Darien handed her the rest of the books and told her "I see, well just be careful these floors can get very slippery sometimes"

Serena stood there holding her books that he had just handed her and could see a change in his mood from the last time she saw him. Now he was almost cold sort of teacher like when she looked to him and asked "are we still on for another study session later?"

Darien looked back at her as he told her "No I won't be able to, but I'm going to arrange it for you to study with Ms. Harrow. She will help you with your studies from now on. She's very good and I think you'll like her" as he turned around and started to walk to his classroom leaving Serena stunned as she looked back at him and asked "did I do something wrong?"

Darien turned around surprised by her question as he asked her "what are you talking about? Of course you didn't do anything wrong"

Serena looked back at him as she asked "why then? Why aren't you helping me anymore? I need you!"

Darien looked to her feeling ashamed like he was giving up on a student which was something he hated doing, but knew this was for the best as he turned to her and said "no Serena you don't. I'm going to be leaving soon and I think it would be good for you to work with a different teacher"

Serena looked to him confused as she asked "I thought you said you would still help me? Are you giving up now to? Do you think I'm a lost cause like everybody else does? Where did this all come from? The other night you were so different"

Darien looked around to see if any other teachers were around to hear what she said as he walked over to her and said "be quiet about that. You're not supposed to tell anyone I took you for dinner that night is that clear. You haven't told anyone have you?"

Serena looked at him as she shook her head as she told him "no of course not"

Darien had a look of relief on his face which for some reason just made Serena angry. She knew that he couldn't be seen with a student, but he seemed to rather act like it never happened at all as she looked to him and said "fine, if you don't want to help me anymore then that's fine by me" as she grabbed onto her books tight and walked past him as Mrs. Carlo walked out of her office as she looked to Mr. Kenny and asked him "is everything okay over here?"

Darien looked back at Mrs. Carlo as he told her "yes I was just telling Serena I have set it up for her to study after school with Ms. Harrow from now on"

Mrs. Carlo looked to Darien as she smiled telling him "I think that is for the best. I never did feel comfortable with the arrangement that you had with Serena, not after what happened. If you would like I can still have her transferred out of your class?"

Darien looked to Mrs. Carlo as he told her "that won't be necessary. I'm only going to be there for a short time longer"

Mrs. Carlo nodded her head as she told him "yes and we are sorry to see you go Mr. Kenny. You have been a valuable asset to this school and we are really going to miss you around here"

Darien nodded his head as he told her "thank you Mrs. Carlo I'm going to miss it here too" as he turned and walked across the hall and into his classroom as he sat down at his desk and began to take out the lesson plan for the day when he heard the door close as he looked over to see Serena standing in front of it as she looked to him and asked "so what's really going on? Why are you avoiding me?"

Darien got up from his desk as he walked over to her telling her "you shouldn't be here. Don't you have a class to get too?"

Serena just shook her head as she told him "it's not important, but I want to know why you stabbed me in the back like you did"

Darien was surprised to say the least as he questioned "stabbed you in the back? How did I do that?"

Serena shook her head as she told him "I told you something personal because I thought you really cared, that you weren't just another teacher, but that's all you are. You don't really care at the first chance you got you stuffed me on some other teacher. So here take this back I don't want it" as she handed him the phone number he had given her the other night at the diner as she turned to walk away from him, but stopped and turned around once more to face him as told him "I thought you were different" then turned and walked out the door.

End Chapter 25

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 25. I would appreciate some feedback on this chapter because it was a difficult chapter for me to write and I would like to know what you think of it and how the story is progressing please let me know and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	26. Chapter 26

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank SerenityMoonGodness, shana elmsford, rosebudjamie, QueenC86, Dertupuio, and BeeDiddy all for your fantastic reviews. For anyone who was a little confused by why Darien distanced himself from Serena. I hope this chapter will clarify it more. If there are any other questions. Please let me know and I will be happy to answer them all for you. I hope everyone will continue to enjoy and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Against the Rules

Chapter 26

Darien sat at his desk after school trying to figure out what he would do next. He really thought he was doing the right thing by keeping his distance from Serena as he held the piece of paper with his phone number in his hand, but now he wasn't so sure.

She had never showed up for class today, not that he thought she would after what went down between them and he was sure she didn't go to the study session he set up for her with Ms. Harrow either.

He sat there not sure what to do now. He couldn't let things go on the way they were because she had been right he did have feelings for her. Feelings he didn't understand, but knew he couldn't deny as much as he tried he couldn't stop. He took three days off to figure out what to do and the only thing he could come up with was to keep his distance from her, but doing that would destroy Serena and he couldn't stand it if he was able to stop it, as he got up from his desk feeling like he could use some fresh air.

He walked outside to the empty parking lot or so he thought as he heard a voice from behind him asking "what's the matter? Got a lot on your mind? "

Darien turned around to see Ms. Harrow exiting the building behind him as he looked over to her and said "yeah there are a few things"

She walked up beside him as she told him "that student of yours never showed up today. Listen if she's not going to put in her part, then I'm not going crazy trying to help her she might as well be another lost cause" at hearing those words Darien didn't know why but he became angry as he told her "don't say that about her. She's not a lost cause. She's a smart student. She just needs someone to believe in her the way I did and still do"

Ms. Harrow looked at him as she said "Mr. Kenny you're a good teacher and a very caring person, but you can't help someone; who isn't willing to help themselves first; if this girl wants to learn, then I will be more than willing to help her, but in the mean time I do have many other students that do want to learn"

Darien nodded his head as he told her "I understand and believe me she does, she works hard and she's really a smart girl. She just needs the right person to believe in her. She wants to learn"

Ms. Harrow just shook her head as she told him "from where I'm standing I don't see that at all" as she turned around and walked back into the school then turned around as she asked "I'll see you at the meeting in a little while?"

Darien nodded his head as he told her "I'll be there" Ms. Harrow walked back inside leaving Darien to his thoughts as he thought about what she had said to him and then he heard a different voice coming from the behind the building asking "do you really think I'm smart?"

Darien was surprised to hear her voice as he saw her walk around the building as he came face to face with Serena realizing she heard there whole conversation with Ms. Harrow as he looked to her and told her "of course, I think you are very smart, but you need help to get to your fullest potential and Ms. Harrow wants to help you"

Serena just shook her head as she told him "no she doesn't, I heard your whole conversation just now. She thinks I'm a lost cause like everybody else in this school"

Darien shook his head as he told her "no. She just doesn't know you yet, but believe me. She wants to help you Serena". She looked back at him as she asked "and what about you?

Darien looked away so he wouldn't have to face her and hear her question knowing he didn't have a good enough answer for her as he heard her ask "Please just tell me what changed? Just tell me why? I think I deserve that"

He turned back as he looked to her and told her "like I said I won't be around all the time to give you the help you need and I want to make sure you have someone to go to when I'm gone that's all"

Serena looked to him as she said "why don't I believe you, there's more to it than that. I know there is. One day your promising to help me no matter what and now it's like you don't want to be anywhere near me. Just tell me the truth please"

Darien saw her sad eyes and heard her pleads and a part of him wanted to grab her in his arms and tell her how much he cared for her, but turned away so he didn't have to look at her as he told her "I was wrong. I went beyond the student teacher relationship when I took you for dinner that night and that was wrong of me. Please understand why I can't be around you. I have to go now"

She looked back at him and could see the torment that was building up inside of him just being near her as she asked "can I ask you one more question before you go?"

Darien looked back at her as she looked to him and asked "why were you really out of school for those few days? It wasn't because you were sick was it?"

He looked to her surprised by her question as he told her "no, it wasn't"

She looked back to him as she asked "did it have something to do with me?"

Darien knew he shouldn't answer her question, but still he found himself saying the answer that he had tried to hide for so long as he told her "yes it did"

She looked at him as she asked "why?" Darien looked back at her as he told her "I've said too much already. I have to get to a teachers meeting. Help yourself tomorrow Serena and come to class" he walked to the door to go inside, but Serena turned around to look at him as she asked "would it make a difference if I told you I really do have feelings for you. I know it's wrong, but do you have any feelings for me?"

Darien looked to her and could see it in her eyes it would crush her if he said no right now and the truth was he did as he looked to her and said "you know I do, but we spoke about this. We can't act on those feelings, they don't exist I thought we spoke about this the other night"

Serena nodded her head as she told him "I know, but I just want to hear you say it. Do you have feelings for me beyond student and teacher?"

Darien looked back at her as he told her "I can't" She looked back to him as she said "please there's no one here, but us. I just want to hear that there is someone out there that really cares about me and means it"

Darien looked to her small figure standing before him and could see it in her eyes that sadness, the longing to feel wanted by someone as he looked around to make sure there really was no one around who saw them as he told her "yes it's true. I can't get you out of my head, but Serena you have to understand you're my student and I'm your teacher and I'm engaged. I'm getting married I can't, we can't"

She nodded her head understanding as she told him "I know and don't worry I won't say anything" as she turned and walked away from him.

End Chapter 26

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 26. Please stay tuned for Chapter 27 to see how things progress from hereandasforhowlongIamgoingtomakethisstory_. _I'mnotreallysureyet_. _Italldependsonhowlongittakesforthestorytofullydevelop,butI will tellyouthiswherenearthemiddlerightnow_._ Ihopeeveryonewillcontinuetoenjoyand as alwayspleaseread_, _review,andenjoy!ThankyouMarsLight_._


	27. Chapter 27

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank BeeDiddy, SerenityMoonGodness, QueenC86, Dertupio, shana elmsford, and rosebudjamie all for your great reviews. I hope everyone continues to enjoy this story and please continue to send feedback and any ideas you may have for future chapters or stories and I will try to incorporate them as much as possible and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Against the Rules

Chapter 27

Darien walked into his apartment after a long and drawn out teachers meeting about the budget, just glad to be home so he could finally sit back and relax after an exhausting day.

He walked into his living room and sat down in his favorite chair and looked around seeing most of his apartment was now in boxes and didn't really feeling like it was home anymore.

Within the next few days he was going to move into the big house on the hill with Monique, but knew he wasn't as excited as he should be, he liked his small apartment it was cozy. It was the life he wanted not this big lavish life that he was getting himself into, but couldn't find it in himself to tell Monique the truth as he got up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a TV dinner from the freezer to start heating it up for dinner when the door bell rang

He put the tray back in the box then walked over and answered the door and to his surprise found Serena standing there with a big red mark on her cheek and a cut lip as she looked to him and asked "can I come in?"

Darien was surprised to say the least knowing he never gave her his home address as he looked to her and said "sure come in. Are you okay? Who did this to you?"

Serena looked up at him as she told him "I walked into a door, but it's not as bad as it looks really"

Darien looked back as he told her "is that how bad it is between us that you can't tell me the truth anymore? You're here aren't you? Tell me Serena"

Serena looked back at him as she told him "there's nothing to tell. I wasn't watching what I was doing and walked into a door"

Darien looked back at her he knew she was lying he could see it in the way she kept avoiding making eye contact with him as he said "was it your step father again? Did he do this to you Serena?"

She just shook her head as she told him "no I told you it wasn't like that. I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry, it was just raining hard and I didn't know where to go I'll leave"

Darien took her hand as he told her "no. You're not going anywhere you can stay here as long as you like, but can you tell me how you knew where I lived"

Serena smiled as she told him "I looked it up in the phone book. I'm sorry"

Darien laughed that she would go through that much to find where he lived as he told her "it's okay; I was just about to heat something up for dinner you hungry?"

She smiled at him as she told him "starved" as Darien walked into the kitchen and she looked around seeing all the boxes throughout the apartment and asked "so what's with all the boxes"

Darien looked back at her as he told her "I'm moving next week. Next week is my last week at this school"

Serena looked surprised she knew he was leaving, but didn't realize it would be so soon, as she looked over to a picture of Monique on a table nearby as she asked him "are you really excited about this job opportunity like your fiancé said you were?"

Darien turned around as he told her "of course. What's there not to be happy about, good school, good money?"

Serena laughed seeing the truth in his eyes as she told him "but you hate the idea of it" as Darien looked to her knowing he wasn't able to hide his true feelings as he told her "more than anything"

Serena looked to him as she asked "so why don't you just tell Monique the truth, that you don't want the job"

Darien looked back at her as he told her "it's not that simple" Serena walked up as she took a seat on one of the stools by the counter in the kitchen as she told him "tell me?" Darien just laughed telling her "when you're older you'll understand, your still just a student"

Serena looked back at him angrily as she told him "just a student. I think I know a thing or two about secrets and how if you keep them bottled inside they'll end up killing you in more than one way" as she pointed to her face

Darien looked to her he knew that she had just told him the truth of what really happened tonight, but knew now was not the time to say something about it as he told her "this is still different I'm marrying Monique" Serena looked back at him not sure if she was right, but said it anyway as she told him "but you don't love her"

Darien hadn't heard anyone actually say it out loud, but she was right as he turned to look at this girl sitting there on a stool, right in front of him in his home saying these things as he told her "I don't know how I feel"

Serena looked back at him as she said "don't you think you should figure that out before you marry her"

Darien thought about what Serena had said then right on cue the phone rang as he looked to her and said "quiet no one can know you're here" as he walked over to the table picked up the phone and hit the on button as he said "hello" and heard Monique on the other end all excited telling him "Darien I'm so happy why didn't you say something"

Darien stood there confused trying to figure out what she was talking about as he asked her "what? What's going on?"

Monique laughed telling him "Darien you don't have to be all shy about it. Daddy was just telling me that he offered you a great position in his company. Why didn't you say something to me earlier, it will be so wonderful for us darling"

Darien stood there shocked unable to find the words at the moment after hearing what Monique just told him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing he had turned James down flat and now he was using Monique to get what they wanted as Darien grew angrier about the whole situation as he told her "that's not exactly what happened", but Monique wasn't hearing a word of what he said she just kept going on telling him "what a wonderful opportunity it was for him and how her father was being so generous in offering him a job like this" and with each word said Darien became more and more frustrated finally telling her "I have to go. I'll call you later" as he hit the off button gripping the phone tightly in his hand as Serena looked at him seeing the sudden change in his personality as she asked "is everything alright?"

Darien looked back at her forgetting that she had been in the room with him the whole time as he looked down at the table in front of him and told her "no it's not" then put the phone down on the table beside him as he looked back at her and told her "you want the truth, well here's the truth" as he walked over to her grabbed her by both arms and kissed her"

End Chapter 27

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 27. Please stay tuned to see what will happen next and continue to send any thoughts you may have and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	28. Chapter 28

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: Sorry about the late update everyone. I had trouble getting to the computer last week but anyway, I would like to thank Serenity Moon Godness, Shana Elmsford, Bee Diddy, rosebudjamie, Goodbye Love 15 and guitar babe 2005 all for their great reviews. To all my readers you are all very important to me and if there is anything that you would like to see in this story happen before the end please let me know and I will see what I can do to possibly incorporate it somewhere, but for now please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Against the Rules

Chapter 28

Serena was surprised by Darien's sudden actions as she pushed him away and slapped him across the face as she looked back at him saying "how dare you just kiss me like that. What do you think you can just use me to get back at your girlfriend or something?"

Darien stepped back surprised by what she said to him. He really didn't think about it like that. When he kissed her, he was just going with how he felt at that moment. He had been angry with Monique and Serena was standing there so beautiful and innocent. So he let his emotion leads his thoughts for a moment and he kissed her, but he didn't regret it not for a moment, but apparently she did as he looked to her and told her "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you"

Serena looked down trying to avoid making eye contact with him as she told him "I probably should go. I shouldn't have come here in the first place"

She turned to leave as she walked over to the door and put her hand on the doorknob turning it slowly when Darien came over putting his hand on top of hers as he looked to her asking "please don't go?"

Serena looked up at him she knew how she felt about him, but he was engaged to be married as she turned around telling him "I have to. I shouldn't have been here in the first place, you're my teacher and that's a line that we can't cross remember"

Darien shook his head remembering those same words he told her so many times before, then looked up to see his student standing before him with a bruised face who came for his help as he took his hand off hers and stepped a few feet back from the door as he told her "that's true, you came here because you needed my help, because this was some place that you felt safe. You felt safe here with me and you still can I promise. Serena I won't hurt you" as he thought about her reaction to what he did moments ago and then told her "not again"

Serena thought about it for a moment. She knew it would be less complicated to just walk out that door, but still a part of her wanted to stay, that small part that enjoyed having his lips on hers, but there was also the part that knew when he kissed her, he had been thinking of someone else as she put her hand back on the doorknob ready to leave when she heard a loud crash of thunder from outside as she jumped and Darien walked over to her and took her hand away from the knob and simply looked to her as he pleaded "please don't go. I was just heating up some dinner. I can make one for you too if you want and then we can talk"

Serena looked at Darien and could see the sincerity in his eyes and could hear the rain pouring down outside as she nodded her head and told him "okay, I'll stay until the weather clears"

Darien nodded his head happy that she agreed to stay, but realized he didn't know how much time he would have to regain Serena's trust in him. It would all depend on the weather as he looked outside and saw all the storm clouds as the rain kept pouring down and he silently hoped nature would be on his side this night as he walked back to the kitchen and opened the freezer and pulled out three microwavable dinners as he asked her "what are you in the mood for turkey, meatloaf, or roast beef?"

Serena looked at the pictures on the boxes and none of them really looked that appetizing to her as she just smiled and told him "I'll pass thanks"

Darien put the dinners back in the freezer then went and sat down next to her as he looked to her and said "well let's talk then, how about we start with how did you really get that bruise on your face?"

Serena looked away from him trying to hide the bruise as she stood up saying "not this again. I told you already I walked into a door"

Darien shook his head as he told her "and you actually expect me to believe that. Come on Serena how about the truth. You know you can trust me otherwise you wouldn't be here right now"

Serena looked back as she told him "that was an error in my part" then walked towards the back door of the apartment seeing that it was clearing up a little as she looked out at the view and Darien sat there and watched how at peace she seemed at the moment, something he rarely saw in her as he got up and walked towards her as he put a hand to her shoulder and stood so close that he could smell the shampoo that she used in her hair this morning as he whispered in her ear "I'm sorry. You're the one person in this world I never wanted to hurt"

Serena continued looking out the window she heard his words and they were so sweet. She had hoped that one day he would say them to her, but not now not like this as she continued looking out the window when Darien asked her "what are you thinking? What's on your mind?"

She didn't look at him. She couldn't so she just kept her focus on the view outside as she told him "the view from up her is absolutely amazing. It's like you're on top of the world or something. Where no one can ever reach you"

Darien heard her words and knew there was a hidden meaning behind them as he asked "tell me Serena? Tell me what you want to, not because you have to, but because you want to?"

Serena turned to look at him and found she was looking straight into his eyes as she asked "why did you kiss me Darien?"

He looked to her and knew that question would arise at some point tonight and he really didn't have an answer for her. He wasn't sorry for kissing her he actually enjoyed it. He hadn't felt that way when kissing Monique in a long time, but he still knew he shouldn't have kissed her. Serena was his student for at least another week.

Serena looked at him after not getting an answer right away and realized she already knew the answer as she walked away from the door and told him "it was because of your fiancé wasn't it. She had you so angry you wanted to hurt her and you used me to do it"

Darien stood there and listened to her words he hadn't thought of it like that. Yes he was angry at Monique, but he would have never used Serena like that. Would he? He looked back to her to try and explain, but found it hard to get the right words out.

Serena looked to him and knew he was about to deny it, but she could see it in his eyes that it was true. He used her just like every other person in her life ever did as she turned to face the wall as she told him "I know you used me and its okay. I forgive you. I understand"

Darien stood there as he shook his head no and Serena gently smiled to him as she told him "yes Darien. I could feel it when you kissed me. There was no emotion, there was no comforting embrace there was just a kiss. When the man that loves me kisses me for the first time I want him to love me and only me. The only person on his mind he's thinking about at that moment is me and there's a connection between us that says this is exactly where I belong at this moment and I never want it to end. I think I deserve that much" as she turned and walked back and looked out at the cold grey sky as she told him "I think it's starting to get clear outside. I should probably go"

Darien stood there he heard every word that she had said to him and then he watched her walk towards the door to leave, when he turned to her and said "Serena wait, you think you know everything don't you?"

She turned back to him surprised by his outwardness towards her as she asked "excuse me?"

Darien walked to her as he told her "you've never been really kissed have you?"

Serena looked back as she told him "I've been kissed before many of times, by all kinds of men"

Darien shook his head as he walked up closer to her saying "I know you have Serena, but what I asked you is Have you ever been really kissed? When all those other guys kissed you, did your heart beat so fast that it was almost pumping out of your chest and your head started spinning around so fast that you became weak at the knees and the only way you could keep standing was by being in the other persons tight embrace as they slowly took your breath away. Have you Serena? Have you really ever been kissed?"

Serena stopped in her place she knew she had been kissed several times before, but never in all those times had she been kissed with the passion that Darien just described to her.

He could see the look of confusion in her eyes and wondered what was going on in that brain of hers as he asked again "have you Serena?"

She looked back at him knowing if she stayed here another moment she could get her heart broken and she couldn't stand that as she told him "I need to go"

Darien stood so that he was standing in front of her blocking the way to the door as he asked her once more "do you do you know what it's like to be kissed Serena?"

Serena was trying to hold back, but part of her wanted to cry as Darien came up beside her and gently pushed a few stray strands of hair away from her face then looked deep into her eyes seeing what a perfect shade of blue they were as he told her "let me be the one to show you" as he reached down and touched her lips with his slowly knowing that he was about to change everything, but didn't really care.

Serena felt his lips up against hers and part of her knew it was wrong and wanted to fight it as she tried to pull away, but her feet wouldn't let her go as she felt him deepen the kiss further and further and she felt her body give in to him as her lips parted and her arms wrapped slowly behind his neck and he kissed her until her very last breath went away and she became weak at the knees.

She stood there finding it hard to stand feeling like she could just drop to the floor right now if it weren't for Darien's strong arms holding her tight as she rested her head on his chest. She never knew it could feel anything like this to be kissed by a man with so much passion and she could feel all the emotions running deep inside him as he held her close to him and in that moment they knew everything had changed.

End Chapter 28

Author's Note: This was my longest chapter yet. I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 28 please stay tuned for chapter 29 to see where the feelings between Serena and Darien will go from here and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	29. Chapter 29

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank Shana Elmsford, rosebudjamie, QueenC86, SerenityMoonGodness, guitarbabe2005, and MindaAnn all for your great reviews. After reading everyone's feedback on the last chapter it helped to inspire me to create more chapters so please keep the reviews coming and I look forward to hearing all of your thoughts on this chapter and more to come and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Against The Rules

Chapter 29

Serena sat in her third period class listening as her teacher drabbled on about a war that happened hundreds of years ago as she sat looking at the clock and waited for time to go by, but at the moment it felt like time was moving backwards or something as she watched and waited for fourth period to finally arrive.

The bell finally rang and Serena couldn't wait to finally get out of class as she stood up from her desk and was about to run out the door when her teacher Ms. Grant called to her asking "Serena please wait up a moment. I would like to talk to you"

Serena looked out into the hall where all the other students were and where she wanted to be at the moment as she stopped and turned around walking over to Mrs. Grant's desk as she asked her "yes Mrs. Grant was is it?"

Mrs. Grant looked to her as she told her "I wanted to speak with you about your latest exam"

Serena looked to her surprised she had thought she had actually done well on it for a change as she asked her expecting the worst "what about it?"

Mrs. Grant looked to her as she told her "I can't tell you what your grade was on it yet, but I will say this that it was your highest grade in my class this year Serena. You should be proud of yourself"

Serena smiled relieved that it wasn't more bad news as Mrs. Grant asked her "have your parents gotten you a tutor after school to help with your studies"

Serena laughed at the thought of her parents actually doing something good for her as she shook her head and said "no"

Mrs. Grant smiled as she told her "well, keep up the good work then Serena. Now you should probably get going before you're late to your next class"

Serena nodded her head as she walked out of the classroom turning around once more to tell Mrs. Grant "thank you" then walked out of the classroom all excited to tell Darien the good news.

Serena walked down the hall to her classroom she knew she was late, but didn't worry too much. She knew Darien would understand once she told him the good news.

She walked into the classroom and looked up surprised to see Ms. Biggs standing by the blackboard as she looked to Serena with a not so happy look on her face as she told her "you're late"

Serena stood by the door confused as Ms. Biggs looked to her asking "you've already disrupted my class by coming late. Now are you going to hold it up much longer or are you going to take your seat Ms. Webster?"

Serena stood there in a state of shock as she quietly took her seat in the front row as Ms. Biggs looked to her surprised to see her sitting in the front row as she asked the class "can anyone tell me where Mr. Kenny left off? Did he follow my lesson plan at all?"

Serena sat there confused as she asked herself where Darien was. Why wasn't he here? as she raised her hand and Ms. Biggs looked to her surprised to see her actually raising her hands in class for once as she looked to her and asked "yes Ms. Webster what is it?"

Serena looked to Ms. Biggs as she asked her "where's Mr. Kenny?"

Ms. Biggs looked to Serena as she told her "I don't know where he is Serena but I'm back now so he is not needed any longer. Now if there are no more interruptions everyone please open there books to page 163 and read silently. Leave your homework assignments on the edge of your desks as I will come around to collect them"

Serena after all the excitement of last period realized she forgot to get her book from her locker as she raised her hand and Ms. Biggs looked to her as she asked "yes Ms. Webster what is it now?"

Serena looked to her as she told her "I forgot my book can I run to my locker and get it quick"

Ms. Biggs looked to her as she told her "come late and unprepared to class Serena that's 2 points. One more and it will mean after school detention for you"

Serena nodded her head as she told her "yes maim I understand" as she stood up and took the hall pass from Ms. Biggs and walked out into the hall towards her locker

She walked down the hall and went to her locker as she picked up her book and held it in her hand as she thought about all the times her and Darien had spent together in that class room and now it was all over he was gone.

She closed the door to her locker as she started to walk back to her classroom, but didn't go in right away. She just stood outside the door as she heard Ms. Biggs lecturing the other students about having their homework done in a timely manner.

Serena took her homework out of her text book. She had worked so hard on it and she wanted to show Darien as she stood there looking at it, then walked over and threw it in the nearest trash can turned around and walked out of the building.

She walked off school property she didn't see any reason in staying now that Darien wasn't around. To all the other teachers she was still nothing more than just Serena Webster delinquent, but with him things were different, he was different. He made her different as she started to wonder about last night was he as different as she thought he was or was he just another person to come into her life and leave just as quickly.

She walked further down the block and kept going over the thoughts in her head that she didn't notice the car that pulled up beside her as the window rolled down and a man yelled out to her " Serena you want a lift"

She looked up after hearing her name called out as she looked to see Bruce sitting in his car as she walked over to it asking "what do you want?"

Bruce looked to her as he told her "I'm having a little party at my place want to join me?"

Serena kept walking as she told him "no thanks I'm busy"

Bruce got out of his car and walked up to her as he grabbed onto her arm asking "what's got you so busy you don't have time to hang out with your friends Serena"

Serena looked to him as she told him "I don't consider you a friend Bruce and I'm not interested in the kind of party you want to have so just get going"

Bruce looked to her as he told her "you never said no to my parties before Serena"

She looked to him as she told him "I am now" and kept walking down the street, but Bruce grabbed onto her arm tightly as he told "I'm not finished talking to you yet Serena and your being very rude"

Serena quickly pulled her arm away from him slapping him across the face as she stood there firmly telling him "don't ever touch me"

Bruce was surprised by the way she came out so strongly at him as he put a hand to his cheek as he looked to her and asked "what's with you? What happened got burned did you?"

Serena looked to him as she told him "it's none of your damn business" as she kept walking

Bruce looked to her like he had all the answers as he told her "I see" Serena turned around to look at him as she asked "what are you talking about?"

Bruce looked to her smugly telling her "you finally had enough didn't you. I told you one day you'd see it my way"

Serena looked to him as she told him "that's not true"

Bruce looked back at her as he asked "so what happened then? Did the zebra change it stripes? Did lightning suddenly strike you and make you a better student? Did it make people actually give a damn?"

Serena looked away from him thinking about Darien, things were changing but now he was… as Bruce walked over to her telling her "I told you we were the same Serena. I bet there was one teacher who said they would help you, but it turned out they were just like the rest"

Serena thought about what he just said, but it wasn't true. Darien wasn't like that. She just had to talk to him and then things would be different. That kiss last night meant something she knew it did as she looked to Bruce and told him "just stay away from me okay"

Bruce looked to her as he told her "I would, but I don't think that's really what you want now is it Serena. We've both been screwed by the system had people make promises and then break them, but you don't have to worry about them and all there condescending remarks. You don't have to think of any of it ever again. All you have to do is come with me"

Serena stood there she knew how he would make it all better and she knew it wasn't a road she wanted to go down again, but right now it would make the pain go away for just a little while, make all the bad stuff in her life disappear as she looked to him and told him "fine, let's get out of here"

Bruce smiled as he put his arm around her telling her "your chariot awaits" as they headed towards his car and with each step Serena got a sinking feeling in her stomach that she would end up regretting this.

End Chapter 29

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 29. Please stay tuned for chapter 30 to see what will happen next and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	30. Chapter 30

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note; I would like to thank Mikel08, QueenC86, BeeDiddy, SerenityMoonGodness, Shana Elmsford and rosebudjamie all for their great reviews. I hope everyone continues to enjoy this story and if anyone has any other feedback or thoughts please let me know. I am always happy to hear from all of you and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Against the Rules

Chapter 30

Bruce opened the car door for her as she stood there looking inside at all the wrappers and papers thrown around his car.

Bruce quickly wiped the seat off for her with his arm, but Serena could still smell the stink coming from inside as he looked to her asking "you getting in or what Serena? You're holding up the party here"

Serena looked to Bruce then at the car and started to have second thoughts about all this, when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice that came from behind her asking "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

She turned around suddenly to see Darien standing there behind her with a not so happy look on his face as he looked to Bruce and told him "do yourself a favor and get yourself back to school as soon as possible, and as for you I'm going to escort you there myself let's go. Now"

Bruce did not like to idea of someone getting in on his territory especially a teacher as he got in between them and looked at Darien telling him "maybe she doesn't want to go with you?"

Darien looked at this boy standing in front of him and then down at Serena just thinking about the idea of her getting into the same car with this trash as he walked up to him and got right into his face as he told him "get out of here and don't ever come near this girl again. Do you understand? Stay away from her"

Bruce looked at him about to laugh as he told him "and what if I don't. Maybe Serena likes my company ever thought about that"

Darien looked back at him, not interested in what he had to say as he told him "just stay away from her"

Bruce just laughed seeing Darien as just another teacher knowing his threats didn't mean squat as he told him "and what if I don't. What are you going to do about it teach?"

Darien walked up closer as he grabbed the collar of his shirt telling him "I'll break every bone in your body" then released him turning away from Bruce, taking hold of Serena's arm as they walked away as he held tightly onto her arm until they were out of Bruce's sight

Once Darien was sure they were far away enough that Bruce couldn't see them anymore he took Serena down a nearby alley as he stopped and looked at her as he asked "what the hell did you think you were doing with him? I thought you were past that stuff Serena and why aren't you in school?"

Serena heard all of his questions and could see how angry he was at her at the moment but she didn't care. She was so surprised to see him and the way that he stood up to Bruce like that. She knew that Bruce had to be wrong about him. Darien did care for her as she stood there thinking about everything that just happened and Darien grew more frustrated by the moment after not getting any of his answers right away as he asked her "well?"

Serena looked at him realizing she was lost in her own thoughts at the moment as she looked up to him asking "well what?"

Darien lost his temper with her again, feeling like he was dealing with the same old Serena song and dance as he asked her abruptly "what did you think you were doing with that creep? Why aren't you in school now? What's going on with you Serena? What were you thinking?"

He stood there waiting for an answer from her, but didn't expect it when she stood there and started to cry in front of him as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and she continued crying into his chest as he held her for a moment and looked down as he asked "what is it? What's wrong?"

She just looked up at him as she told him "Ms. Biggs came back today. I thought you were gone that you left without ever even saying goodbye and I would never see you again and last night was…" but she couldn't find the words to finish saying what she wanted to say.

Darien looked down at her he could see why she was so upset now as he tilted her head to look at him as he told her "no listen to me Serena. I don't just kiss someone the way I kissed you last night without meaning it and I promise I won't leave without saying goodbye to you first. I got a call this morning that Ms. Biggs was back and I didn't need to come in today, and since I'm leaving soon anyway they thought it might be best that I just leave quietly"

Serena looked up at him as she wiped away one of her tears asking "you're still planning on leaving?"

Darien could see now that whatever was going on between them would cause a problem as he told her "Serena whatever it is that is going on between us I don't know what you would call it exactly, but it doesn't make a difference. I'm still going to marry Monique and take the other teaching job"

Serena didn't know why, but somewhere in her delusional mind she actually thought he would want to be with her as she looked to him and said "you still want to marry her even though you don't love her"

Darien just looked back at her knowing she had been hurt as he asked "what do you see happening between us Serena?"

She stood there looking at him and didn't know. She knew what she wanted to say, but also knew it could never happen. She wanted the fairy tale for the handsome prince to come along and take her away from the evil stepfather and careless mother and for them to go far, far away and live happily ever after, but that would never happen because this was reality and not some fairy tale and she knew that as she told him "I don't know"

Darien just smirked as he told her "maybe this is reality's way of trying to tell us something"

Serena looked at him knowing what he was about to say, but not wanting to hear it as he finished telling her "that were not suppose to be together"

Serena stood there and heard the words that came out of his mouth. She knew that what they were doing wasn't right, but the truth was when she was with him was the only time when things did seem to make sense for her as she looked to him and asked "is this good bye then" as she tried to hold back her tears not wanting to hear the answer.

He looked to her and knew he could keep things going the way they are hiding around in secret for a few months, maybe even years and they would both be happy doing so, but the person who would get hurt most in the end would be Serena and he couldn't bare that as he looked to her and kissed her once more and told her "yes I think it should be"

Serena was sad and angry and she wanted to hate him right now. She wanted to hurt him for making her care about him so much and then just leave her, but she didn't. She just nodded her head as she told him "if you think that's best"

Every part of him wanted to say no it's not, but he knew he couldn't as he nodded his head and told her "I think this will be what's best for both of us. Just stopping it here before anything gets more complicated. You're a very special girl Serena and more than anything I hope you find happiness" as he turned around and walked out of the alleyway as Serena just stood there watching him walk away and with each step that he took, she felt her heart break a little bit more until he was completely out of sight and she fell down to her knees and buried her head in her hands as she cried.

End Chapter 30

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 30. Please send any thoughts or questions you may have and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	31. Chapter 31

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you! **

_Author's Note: I would like to thank Shana Elmsford, QueenC86, Mikel08, SerenityMoonGodness, Henna Ryans, and BeeDiddy for they're great reviews. A quick note before you read this chapter it does deal with some adult situations. So you are warned before you read this. If anyone does not feel comfortable reading this chapter I will put a short summary of this chapter on the next one and as for everyone else I hope you will all continue to read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Against the Rules

Chapter 31

Serena made her way down the street until she was left standing in front of her house not sure how she even got there. She walked straight up the stairs not paying attention to her surroundings or anyone around her as she headed towards her bedroom and closed the door behind her as she lied down on her bed grabbed onto one of her pillows tightly and cried out her sorrows "how could he just leave like that not even looking back"

She cried harder as each thought passed through her head of her and Darien. Feeling as though her heart had been broken and was filled with so much sorrow, until there was a knock at the door as she turned around and yelled at whoever was behind the door "go away I just want to be alone right now" but to her dismay he opened the door anyway.

Randy walked into the room as Serena looked up not happy to see him at all as she looked to him asking "what are you deaf. I said go away I want to be left alone"

Randy looked at her as he spoke "I came to see you. I haven't seen much of you in the past few weeks since you've been busy"

Serena looked up at him angrily as she asked "Why can't you just go away leave me alone?"

Randy sat on the bed next to her as he gently struck her back as he whispered in her ear "I know you don't mean that after all the fun we have together"

She looked back at him with a scornful look as she asked "and what about your wife? Wouldn't she have something to say about the fun we have together"

Randy looked back at her as he spoke with a demanding tone "she has nothing to do with us"

Serena just looked back as she mocked him saying "I'm sure she wouldn't see it that way"

Randy stood up from the bed as he looked to her and said "yes well I'm sure Bert would be just fine with knowing that you've been screwing the teacher"

Serena sat there shocked she didn't know how it was possible that randy knew nobody knew that they were together as Randy stood there with a satisfied look on his face as he told her "maybe I'll just head down stairs right now and tell Bert all about what I saw when I was passing by a friend's apartment last night and I saw a familiar blonde come walking out with a so called teacher following closely behind and it wasn't during school hours either and come to think of it didn't look like there was much studying getting done either"

Serena stood there frozen she didn't think there had been anyone around. They were so careful, but apparently not careful enough as she looked to him and told him  
"whatever you saw it's not what it looked like"

Randy just laughed as he told her "it wasn't you I saw coming out of your teacher's apartment late at night secretly?"

Serena stood there not sure what to say it was exactly what it looked like, but there wasn't much she could do about that now as she told him "it's over, whatever had been going on between us. I'm not even sure what it was exactly, but it's over please don't say anything"

Randy stood there looking at her as he thought about it and then turned to her with a smile as he told her "sorry no can do. I have to tell my friend what his daughter does after school with her teacher. He has a right to know and it would be wrong of me as a friend not to say anything" as he started to walk to the door

Serena panicked more for Darien's sake then for her own. If it got out no one would understand what they had meant to each other. Not even she knew what they had meant to each other, but one thing was for sure nobody could ever know, not ever as she ran and blocked the door as she looked to him and said "okay what is it you want to keep your mouth shut? Just name it"

Randy just stood there and looked at her as he questioned once more "anything?"

Serena swallowed the breath she was holding with a loud gulp knowing what she just said would probably seal her own fate trying to protect the man that had just broken her heart in two as she looked to him and nodded her head as she told him "yes anything"

Randy smiled a devious smile knowing he had Serena right where he wanted her and there was nothing she could do about it now as he reached over and pushed her slightly away from the door as she stood frozen in fear that he didn't take her up on her offer, but instead he locked the door and then turned and looked at her, but in a way he never looked at her before this time he just stared at her as if she was a piece of meat or something which made Serena feel more uncomfortable around him then she did normally.

Randy walked over and sat on the bed as he gently patted the bed for her to come and sit next to him

Serena stood there frozen worried of what she had just gotten herself into as Randy looked up at her telling her "come here, come sit with me"

Serena slowly walked over and took a seat next to him on the bed as he smiled at her then slowly started placing kisses up and down her neck then gently whispered into her ear "I'll tell you what I want. I want you Serena. No more of this kiddie stuff" as he placed one hand down on her vagina and started to massage it with his fingers shocking Serena as she looked to him about to cry as he told her "that's the deal. I won't say anything to your daddy as long as you do what I want whenever I want it. Do we have a deal?"

Serena just sat there more than anything she wanted to tell this creep no and to get out of her room, out of her house this minute and never come back as she pushed his hand away from her.

Randy stopped what he was doing as he turned to look at her as he told her "is that your choice" as he slowly made a gesture that he was starting to stand up and walk to the door when he turned around to look at her he told her "or I could go down stairs and tell your father what you've been up too.'

Serena held back the tears that wanted to fall as she grabbed his hand looking up at him she told him "no don't you have a deal"

End chapter 31

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 31. Please stay tuned for Chapter 32 to see what will happen next and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	32. Chapter 32

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank Shana Elmsford, BeeDiddy, and Henna Ryans all for your reviews. I know there was a situation last week about getting the chapter up, but it has been fixed so I hope you will all have a chance to read chapter 31 and for those who chose not to read it a brief summary is below and I hope you will all continue to read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

**Summary:** Serena came home feeling heartbroken after Darien left her. She walked up to her room wanting to be left alone, but Randy was there. She tried to get him to leave when he reveals that he saw her and Darien together and he would tell Bert everything. Serena tries to tell him it's over between her and Darien, but he doesn't believe her. She starts to panic telling Randy she will do whatever he wants as long as he doesn't say anything to Bert. Randy took her up on her offer telling her he won't say anything if she agrees to have sex with him. She unwillingly agrees in order to protect Darien knowing if their secret got out it would be far worse for him.

Against The Rules

Chapter 32

Serena walked down the halls of the school the next morning. She hadn't felt well, she was still sore from last night and felt sick to her stomach every time she thought about what she had done.

She tried to convince her mother that morning that she was sick and had to stay home from school, but Bert wasn't buying it and demanded that she go.

She walked towards her locker where she met up with her friends, but was in no mood to even see them right now as Rei looked to Serena seeing how pale she was asking "are you feeling okay? You don't look so good"

Serena looked at her friend still feeling hollow and empty after holding the tears deep inside that never came out last night even after Randy left as she nodded her head and said "yeah fine, but right now I just really want to be left alone okay"

The girls all looked to Serena this wasn't the cheerful, upbeat friend that they were all so use too. She was acting like they had never seen before as Mina looked to her and told her "okay if that's what you want, but before we go you should know the teacher that you like Mr. Kenny. He's here today I thought you might want to know"

Serena looked to Mina surprised as she told her "but Ms. Biggs is back!"

Mina just shook her head as she said "yeah he's supposed to be covering for Mr. Leone today. Some kind of family emergency came up or something. Well see you later Serena"

The girls all walked away leaving Serena alone to her thoughts as she turned to look inside her locker and tried once more to convince herself that she did the right thing last night by agreeing to Randy's terms. If she hadn't Darien's whole career would have been destroyed and it would have been all her fault again as she kept telling herself over and over again that it was the only way.

She went through most of the day and so far had not seen Darien once. She knew she wouldn't be able to face him after what she had done so she took extra precautions to stay as far away from Mr. Leone class as possible.

She headed to her locker to get her books for her last class glad that the day was almost over, than she wouldn't have to worry about seeing him again. She grabbed the books and stood up closing her locker, when she felt a hand touch her shoulder as she turned around suddenly to see who was standing behind her as she came face to face with Darien.

Serena looked to him as she tried to put on a hard shell knowing she had to get rid of him quickly, because he would be able to see right through her and would know something wasn't right as she looked to him and asked "what do you want?"

Darien looked back at her as he told her "I need to talk to you"

Serena turned around and closed her locker, took a deep breath then turned back to look at Darien as she told him "sorry can't I'm on my way to class and I'm running late"

Darien knew this wasn't going to be easy. He saw the way she was trying to avoid him today, but he wasn't going to take it as he looked to her and said "it will only take a minute and I'll give you a pass or something so you won't be late"

Serena looked to him she had to find some way out of this, she couldn't be alone with him not right now. She wasn't strong enough yet, as she searched her head for possible excuses, but couldn't seem to find any as she nodded her head and told him "okay, but make it quick"

Darien nodded his head as he told her follow me. He walked into an empty classroom then closed the door behind them so they could be alone as he turned around to look at her.

She sat there quietly at one time she would have loved to be in a classroom alone like this with him, but now she just wished she could get out of here as Darien walked over and took a seat on top of one of the desks beside her as he told her "I'm leaving tonight this is my last day here. I just wanted to say good bye to you before I leave. I promised you I wouldn't leave without saying good bye"

Serena looked at him more than anything she wanted to beg him to stay with her, to get her away from all this where they could be happy together, but she knew it wasn't to be and would probably be for the best. Now he would leave and never know about what she did for him, he would be safe.

She hoped off the desk as she turned around trying to play it cool telling him "alright good bye. I hope you and your fiancé will be very happy together. So can I go back to class now?"

Darien was a little taken back by her coldness to him, but could still see beyond her icy shell how hurt she was. He assumed it was because of what he did. He was hurting also, but he still knew it would be for the best for her as he told her "listen for whatever it's worth. I want you to know while it lasted you were very important to me Serena"

Serena looked at him she was hoping she could just get out of this quickly, but that didn't seem to be the case as she tried to stay strong as she told him "yeah I know you think I was special to you, but not special enough right because your leaving to go be with your rich fiancé, so just go already don't look back. No regrets okay what we had is over and now you're going to go marry some woman you're not even sure if you're in love with, so go do it"

Darien could hear the anger and torment in her voice as he looked to her and said "listen I know your angry with me, but I still believe but you'll see one day what I'm doing now will be best for both of us. I really want you to be happy Serena"

Serena looked to him as she told him sarcastically "yeah I'm sure it is best for both of us and I hope you find happiness in your choice Darien. So go live your life and don't worry, nobody will ever know what happened here between us. I've taken care of that"

Darien looked to her oddly as he questioned "taken care of it what do you mean?"

Serena shook her head realizing she probably said too much. He could never know what she did as she changed her tone telling him "that doesn't matter" as she walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she told him "please just be happy with your choice Darien and leave me, don't turn back, don't ever look my way again, don't even think about me another day of your life. just go"

Darien was about to say something when Serena turned to face the wall so she wouldn't have to look at him again as she told him "whatever your about to say don't. Just leave, please just go"

Darien could feel how hurt she was and nothing more he wanted to do then wrap his arms around her and tell her it would all be alright, she would be alright, but he couldn't as he walked to the door and said "good bye Serena" then walked out the door

Serena turned around when she heard the door close as she waited a moment silently hoping he would turn around and come back to her deciding she was the one he wanted to be with, but he didn't as she fell to the floor holding her legs up to her chest as she cried "Good bye Darien"

End Chapter 32

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 32. I know some of you were hoping Darien would get there before she did something with Randy, sorry. I hope everyone will continue to read more to find out what will happen. Will Darien find out what Serena did for him and will he actually get married? Read to find out and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	33. Chapter 33

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's note: I would like to thank Serandi82, shana elmsford, SerenityMoonGodness, SweetIvette13, James Birdsong, rosebudjamie, and Mikel08 all for their great reviews. I have been interested in reading all the different comments and thoughts from my different readers and how their thoughts are on this story. I did get one comment wanting more from Darien's POV I hope this helps. Please keep any thoughts or questions coming and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Against the Rules

Chapter 33

Darien finished taping the last box closed, the movers had been making quick trips of making all his possessions quickly disappear out of his sight as he sat in one of the only chairs left now all wrapped up in plastic as he looked around his empty apartment.

He had lived there for five years while he was going to college to get his teaching degree and then when he got his first break the job as a substitute teacher, and now he was moving on to the next stage in his life getting married.

He sat comfortably in his chair as he contemplated was he doing the right thing. He tried to get these thoughts from his head all day, but was never able to shake them as he asked himself had Serena been right? Did he really love Monique as much as he thought he did?

He heard the door bell ring as he got up from his chair to answer the door expecting that the movers had somehow locked themselves out as he answered the door to find Monique standing there as he looked to her and asked "what are you doing here?"

She stood there at the door looking at him as she asked "well it's a good to see you too can I come in"

Darien realized how rude he must have sounded to her as he told her "I'm sorry you just surprised me what are you doing here"

Monique walked inside his apartment as she told him Darien sometimes your manners are really unspeakable" as she walked around the mostly empty apartment looking at what was left of the boxes with Darien's stuff in them.

She walked over to the chair that he had just occupied moments ago as she looked at it with a look of disgust, then turned to him and asked "you're not really planning on taking this old thing to our new home are you"

Darien started to have that feeling creep back up on him again as he saw the criticizing face Monique made as she looked at his furniture. She never had a problem with it before, she never had a problem with a lot of things before, but now it was different as he looked to her and said "yes I was"

Monique coyly smiled at him as she told him "Darien darling when we get to our new place we'll have all new furniture. We don't need your old dusty stuff. Why don't you just give it away to some charity or something?"

Darien walked over as he took a seat in his chair as he told her "no I love this chair its perfect. It's just the way I like it I'm not giving it up"

Monique looked at him with her condescending look as he told him "Darien you are not bringing that old ratty thing into my home"

Darien looked to her as he told her "I thought after we got married that it would be our home"

Monique looked to him as she told him "of course it will be darling, but I am the one who will be doing all the decorating and that chair just does not belong with our life style"

Darien knew he wouldn't win this argument with her and even if he did Monique would just go out and buy all new furniture anyway as he looked to her and said "okay whatever you want dear"

Monique smiled happily at him knowing she got her way again as she told him "thank you darling and that's good because I already bought the furniture it's going to be delivered tomorrow. You're going to love it Darien just wait you'll see oh and I almost forgot daddy wants to take us out to dinner to celebrate your new job"

Darien was surprised by the bomb she just dropped on him as he looked to her and asked "you mean the teaching job at St. Benedict's right"

Monique nodded her head as she told him "yes darling the teaching job, but I wish you would change your mind about daddy's company it would be such a good opportunity for you, for us and don't you want to make me happy Darien"

Darien looked at her it seemed like all he did was make her happy. When would it be time to make him happy as he looked to her and said "of course I want you to be happy Moni, but teaching is what makes me happy and it's what I want to do"

Monique looked to him as she told him "alright if that's what you insist upon for now"

Darien was about to say something about her last comment when Monique turned to him saying "and Darien you know that I hate it when you call me Moni I feel like a trained chimpanzee or something"

Darien looked to her surprised she had never had a problem with the nickname before, but he told her anyway "I'm sorry I meant no disrespect by it"

Monique looked to him as she told him "well why don't we get going and go meet daddy for dinner and let the moving men do their jobs"

Darien looked to her the last thing he wanted to do was spend the evening with James hearing once more how lucky of a man he was that someone as beautiful and sophisticated as his daughter would choose a common guy like himself to marry as he looked to her and said "alright just give me a moment"

Monique walked over to him gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and told him "alright, but don't take too long okay" then walked out the door leaving him alone in his empty apartment as he looked around once more when one of the moving men walked in after taking a good luck at the woman who just walked out the door as he said to Darien "that's some woman you got there"

Darien looked to him surprised as the moving man told him "she's some classy lady and not bad looking if you don't mind me saying so, your one lucky guy buddy"

Darien looked at the moving man who picked up the chair, last piece of furniture in his apartment and walked out as Darien closed and locked the door behind him as he thought about what the man had just said he was lucky Monique was rich and classy and beautiful and he was lucky to have someone like her in his life as he walked down to the lobby and saw Monique giving the moving men instruction on what to do with his furniture as he looked at her trying to fight the sinking feeling he had in his stomach as he asked "ready to go"

Monique smiled as she linked arms with him and walked out of the apartment building and to his car, but what he didn't realize was that there was someone else watching them.

Serena stood there across the street by the curb. She didn't know what it was that had allured her there that night, but she knew she had to come as she watched the moving men go about with their business and watched as the men took the last piece of furniture out from inside of Darien's building.

She stood there as she watched them load up the truck and then locked it closed with all of Darien's personal belongings inside and then he walked out of his building with Monique on his arm. She quickly ducked behind a garbage pail so he wouldn't see her as she just admired seeing how they walked together. They looked like such a loving couple as she silently wished for him "be happy"

They walked to the car got in and drove off out of Serena sight and out of her life forever as she stood up and watched as they drove further and further away as she told herself "this is the way things have to be" then turned around to make her way back home.

End Chapter 33

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 33. Please stay tuned for Chapter 34 to see how Darien is adjusting to his new home and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	34. Chapter 34

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank rosebudjamie, SerenityMoonGodness, Mikel08, shana elmsford, Sakura Lisel, and BeeDiddy all for their great reviews._

_I_ would also like to take a moment to address a question asked in a review as to how Serena is abused by her step father and no one seems to notice.

The answer to the question is this some of the bruises weren't as visible as others and she would easily cover them up with make up or clothing articles to hide them and others she would create a story to cover up the real truth and no one except for Darien had ever taken the time to question it and see that the story she told couldn't possibly be true because nobody cared enough.

Her mother is usually too busy with her own life to notice what's going on right under her own nose and her teachers only saw her as someone who was just wasting their time since she put no effort into learning. I know it does seem to be a little farfetched with the abuse she goes through, but she has gone through it for so long she got good at covering up the bruises and coming up with new stories to tell people about how she got the black eye or cut on her lip and people would buy it because they knew she was a troublesome girl. She got herself into these messes or so she would lead them all to believe.

If there are any further questions please let me know I would be happy to answer them all for you and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light

Against the Rules

Chapter 34

Darien heard her cries as they got louder and louder with each cry she begged to him "please help me" but he couldn't.

He tried to reach for her outstretched fingers, but was blocked as Monique walked in front of him and closed the door as her father stood in front of it as guard as Serena's cries muffled as she was taken further and further away from him as he looked to Monique telling her "please I need to help her she needs me".

Monique turned to look at him as she told him "forget about her. I'm the one you're marrying. Your suppose to love me not her"

Darien tried begging pleading for her to understand. He did love her. He wants to marry her, but all he could hear in his head was Serena's cries for help as they surrounded the closed room and with each cry it got louder and louder until finally he woke up.

He laid there in a pool of his own sweat as he tried to remind himself that it was all just another bad dream none of it was real.

He had started having these nightmares over the past week since he moved in with Monique. Each night they seemed to get worse as her screams would get louder and he tried to tell himself all it was is just another nightmare or so he hoped.

He got out of bed as he walked over and saw his tuxedo hanging behind the door. The wedding would be tomorrow evening everything was set all the guests had RSVP and some had even flown in earlier this week and were waiting anxiously for them to say I do.

Monique had her dress and he had his tux, but still with each passing day the nightmares would become stronger. He tried to just brush them off like they were just pre wedding jitters, but now he was starting to question if he really was doing the right thing by marrying Monique was Serena right all along did he really love her and why was he dreaming of Serena. She wanted nothing to do with him she said so herself and yet he couldn't get it out of his mind that there was something wrong and that she needed him now more then ever.

Monique walked into the bedroom that they now shared together as she looked at him and saw the state that he was in as she asked "are you alright you look like you just saw a ghost or something

Darien stood there stock still looking at the woman that in 24 hours would be his bride as he walked over to her and kissed her as she looked at him and asked "what was that for?"

Darien looked at her with all seriousness as he asked her "did you feel anything?"

Monique stared back at him as she put a hand to his forehead as she asked "Feel something? Darien are you feeling okay?"

Darien removed her hand from his forehead as he told her "yes I feel fine, but what I need to know from you now is did you feel anything when I just kissed you? Did you?"

Monique turned away from him as she walked to the closet and pulled out a dress shirt as she told him "right now the only thing I'm feeling is that we're going to be late to the rehearsal now get dressed and hurry up I'll be waiting downstairs"

Darien starred at the dress shirt he held in his hand and he was starting to feel somewhat feverish again as he looked to her and told her "this conversation isn't over yet"

Monique looked to him as she told him "for the time being it has to be" as she closed the door behind her and walked down stairs.

He quickly got dressed then headed downstairs where Monique waited with her family by her side as she looked to him and said "well it's about time fashionably late is one thing, but you don't have much fashion going on here" as she looked at his disheveled appearance telling him "let's go. We shouldn't keep the priest waiting much longer"

Monique grabbed her purse to walk out the door when Darien grabbed her by the arm and told her "I need to speak to you about something it can't wait"

Monique looked to him not to happily as she told him "not now Darien whatever you have to say it will have to wait until later as I told you upstairs come on now no more games were late" but Darien didn't let go of her arm as he looked to her and asked "do you love me I need to hear you say it?"

Monique looked to him as she said "what Darien come on no games right now" but Darien didn't let go as he asked her again "do you I want to hear you say it before we take another step out that door"

Monique was getting rather agitated by his behavior, but her family just laughed it off thinking of how sweet young love was that Darien wouldn't let go of Monique's arm until she told him she loved him, but Monique didn't exactly see it that way as she turned around and told him quickly with no feelings behind it "fine I love you can we go now please"

Darien let go of her arm as he stood on the bottom step of the stairs as he watched her walk out the door followed by her family. She had told him she loved him, but he could hear it in her voice and could see it in her face this morning when he kissed her. She didn't love him anymore maybe she had once, but not any longer as he heard her call from outside "Darien hello come on already let's go"

Darien walked out of the house closing the door behind him as he sat in the car with Monique by his side as they drove to the church together where they would be married in just a few hours.

Darien stood at the front of the alter as Monique practiced walking down the aisle following her brides maids for the seventh time. Each time wasn't perfect enough for her either someone was walking to fast or to slow or someone missed their cue which meant they had to start all over again as the priest looked towards Darien telling him "I do have another rehearsal tonight young man. Perhaps you can practice your line up at home and we can move onto the ceremony"

Darien apologized to the priest as he walked over to Monique and told her what the priest had said which she responded by throwing yet another tantrum as she walked up to the priest and told him "listen here this is my wedding. It is a once in a lifetime thing and I want everything to be perfect do you hear me perfect and you are not going to ruin that for me are you"

James walked up towards Monique and Darien as he asked "what seems to be the problem here" as Monique looked to her father as she started crying telling him "some other couple is trying to invade on my time here daddy and I just want everything to be perfect for my wedding day"

Darien stood there watching as he saw Monique turn on the water works again for her father and he knew James would do something to make things right for his daughter. It was just there way whatever Monique wanted Monique got and in this case that included him and so they stayed there for another 3 hours before Monique finally got her rehearsal just the way she wanted it.

End Chapter 34

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 34. Please stay tuned for Chapter35 to see what will happen will Darien go through with this wedding or will he follow his heart back to Serena you have to read to find out and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	35. Chapter 35

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank Shana Elmsford, rosebudjamie, SerenityMoonGodness and Mikel08 all for your great reviews. I am almost finished writing this story and right now it looks to be about fifty chapters, so that means only another fifteen more to go until the end. I am also in the works with a couple of new projects 1 which is a sci-fi love story taking place between 2 completely different times. Modern day and the Victorian age; the other being a love story set in ancient ways of a cold hearted king and the thing he craves the most. I haven't decided which one I will write first please let me know which you would like to read next and the one with the most votes by the end of this story will come next. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Against the Rules

Chapter 35

Darien walked into the house exhausted after a three hour wedding rehearsal, followed by a rehearsal dinner with all of Monique closest family and friends. Who proceeded to tell him over and over again what a lucky man he is to be marrying Monique tomorrow, even though with each time he heard it he started to wonder how lucky he really was, but right now his only thoughts were about walking into that house and going to sleep as he started to walk up stairs as Monique looked to him and asked "where are you going?"

He turned around to look at her as he told her "it's been a long day I'm going to bed good night"

Monique stood at the bottom of the stairs looking not to happy with him at the moment as she told him "not in this house you're not"

Darien was tired and not in the mood to play her games as he looked to her and told her "whatever I did. I'm sorry you can do whatever you want. Just let me get some sleep it's been a long day" but by the look on Monique's face he could see he said the wrong thing as he walked back down the stairs and asked her "what is it? Why can't I go to sleep here?"

Monique looked back at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world as she told him "hello it's almost midnight. You can't see the bride before the wedding"

Darien stood there looking at her. He couldn't believe she was kicking him out of his own bed in the middle of the night because of a silly superstition as he looked to her and asked "well, where do you expect me to go its late?"

She looked back at him as she told him "I don't care. Go stay with one of your friends. Go stay at a motel or something, but you're not staying here tonight"

Darien was tired and in no mood to fight with her as he told her "fine whatever you want. I'll go stay at the motel down the road. If that is what will make you happy?"

Monique looked to him hearing the detest in his voice at the moment, but smiled happily at him knowing he would make a good husband to her as she told him "thank you darling. Now I'm going up stairs to go to bed I'm exhausted. I'll see you at our wedding tomorrow as she headed up stairs to go to sleep in their bed as Darien watched her walk up to the bedroom upstairs then turned and walked out to his car in the middle of the night as he stood outside and saw the light in their bedroom turn on and he wondered would it all be worth it? Was he really doing the right thing for himself by marrying Monique in the morning?"

He started to hear his stomach growl after not having much of an appetite during dinner as he got into his car and headed down the road figuring he would go to get a late night bite to eat and there was only one place he knew that would still be open at this time.

He parked his car in front of the diner not having a hard time finding an open space at this time of night and walked in taking a seat at the counter as Barbara his waitress walked over asking him "Darien what brings you here tonight?"

Darien smiled back at the friendly waitress as he told her "I was in the mood for one of your awesome chocolate shakes Barbara and a hamburger deluxe to go with it please"

Barbara smiled as she told him "coming right up" as she walked into the kitchen to place his order

Darien sat quietly as he waited looking around seeing how empty the diner was at this time of night all except for one booth as he stood up and walked over to the table as he asked her "is this seat taken?"

Serena looked up surprised to see Darien standing right beside her as she asked in a not so friendly manner "what are you doing here?"

Darien put on a smile as he told her "a guy's got to eat doesn't he. May I sit?"

Serena looked down at her watch seeing what time it was as she looked up to him saying "that's not a good idea. I'm meeting someone soon and he should be here any second"

Darien was intrigued and maybe a little jealous knowing she was meeting another man here tonight as he asked "what are you doing meeting some guy here this late?"

Serena looked back at him as she told him "I don't have to explain myself to you Darien and like I said before he will be here very soon. So if you wouldn't mind going away I don't want him to get the idea that we might be together or anything"

Darien could hear the testiness in her voice and could tell she was still very angry with him for the way he treated her as he told her "'fine I'll leave you be than I wouldn't want to get in the way of anything"

Serena gave him a care free smile that she would an acquaintance rather than a friend as she told him "well it was good seeing you. Good luck with your marriage and all" as she gave him a wave goodbye hoping he would get the idea and leave before it was too late.

Darien got the hint loud and clear that she wanted nothing more to do with him anymore as he turned around and walked back to the counter after having an enjoyable conversation with Serena

He sat on the stool and remembered their first meeting at this very diner and realized it was probably for the best he stayed away from her. This way she could be happy and find someone her own age. He just hoped who ever this guy was he would take care of her the way she deserved to be treated; until he saw a middle-aged man come walking in and taking a seat at the booth with Serena.

Darien sat there watching as the older man took one of Serena's hands in his as he spoke to her way to closely for his taste as he tried to hear what the conversation was about, but was too far away to actually hear what they were saying

Darien got up from his place on the stool ready to find out who this man was and what was going on between them when Barbara walked out of the kitchen with his hamburger and chocolate shake placing it down in front of him as Darien noticed the look she had on her face when she noticed who was sitting at the table with Serena as he asked her "do you know who that man is?"

Barbara bent down so she and Darien could speak privately as she told him "I don't know who he is, but they've meet here like this 4 times this week. They never stay long, but there's something about him that I don't like that man gives me the creeps"

Darien sat there as he wished he could hear what the two of them were talking about as he looked back to Barbara and telling her "me too"

Randy took the seat across from Serena as he took her hand in his as Serena mentally cringed at his touch as he looked to her and asked "so how are you doing tonight sweet child of mine"

Serena cringed at hearing his nickname for her, but she was glad she was able to get rid of Darien just in time before Randy walked in the door as she looked to him and asked "can we just get out of here please"

Randy looked to her as he asked "what's the hurry. Don't you want a bite to eat or I know maybe it would have something to do with a certain teacher sitting right over there. You didn't think I wouldn't notice did you"

Serena looked to him knowing he would find a way to make this worse on her somehow as she told him "it was just a coincidence really. I didn't even know he would be here. Can we just go please?"

Randy looked to her as he asked "are you sure about that it looked like more to me when I saw the two of you talking together just now"

Serena knew that this would mean she would have to do something to make it worth his while for him to keep his mouth shut as she looked to him and asked "what do you want now?"

Randy looked to her as he told her "I'm sure we can figure out something. Shall we go then I would hate to make this situation any less bearable for you"

Serena took one last glance at Darien sitting at the counter talking to Barbara and knew she had to do whatever it took. She couldn't let two lives be destroyed as she nodded her head and told him "let's just go" as she stood up from the booth and Randy followed her out the door

Darien watched as they left the diner and everything inside him told him he should just stay and eat his burger, but he couldn't as he got up from his place on the stool and followed them outside as he called out to her asking "Serena what are you doing with this guy? He's twice your age"

Serena tried t ignore him, but she knew she couldn't as they stopped walking as she turned around to see Darien looking at her with those same concerned eyes, when Randy grabbed onto her hand tightly whispering into her ear "get rid of him now or I will"

Serena felt like her heart was racing and there was only one thing left she could do. She had to do end it now for Darien's own safety as she turned to him and said "Darien when are you going to get the picture it's over. You meant nothing to me all that stuff about feeling like I was trapped, and not having anyone I could rely on, that you were the only person that really understood me, it didn't mean anything. It wasn't real. I honestly can't even believe you fell for all of that. I mean to think that someone like me would ever be at all interested in someone as self righteous as you are, always work hard, get good grades, so you can go to college. The only reason why I spent any time with you is that I thought if I could get you into my bed you would give me a passing grade, but now that you're gone I have no more use for you. So why don't you go take a hike, go pick out luggage and matching towels or something" as she turned around and walked down the street with Randy who had a very satisfied look on his face at the moment as she kept walking knowing she had just hurt Darien deeply as silently told him "I'm sorry Darien"

End Chapter 35

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 35. Please stay tuned for Chapter 36 to see if Darien will tie the knot with Monique or follow his heart back to Serena. Please send your thoughts and pick for the next story and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	36. Chapter 36

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank Queen C86, Serenity MoonGodness, rosebudjamie, Mikel08, Bee Diddy, lexy, and laura loves you all for your great reviews. I am always happy to see some familiar names sending out there thoughts and pleased to see some newer names as well, who are enjoying this story so everyone please send your thoughts, questions, and feedback or if you just want to say hi and if anyone has their choice for the next story to come please let me know and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Against the Rules

Chapter 36

Darien walked back and forth in the small closet that they called a room where he was supposed to wait until the wedding started.

The big day had finally arrived there were eight hundred guests sitting just outside to watch him and Monique say I do. Just two little words and they would be husband and wife for the rest of their lives and right now that seemed like it was a very long time.

He looked himself in the mirror as he tried to straighten his tie out for the fourth time today, but right now he was unable to think concentrate or do anything except think about Serena

He couldn't get the thoughts from yesterday evening from his mind. He knew Serena well enough to know she didn't mean any of the things she said to him, but he couldn't understand why she would say them and watching her walk away with that other man who was he? Who was she for that matter because she definitely wasn't the Serena that he knew.

He replayed the scene from yesterday over and over again in his head as he asked himself who this girl was maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought he did as he asked himself the same questions over and over again still unable to get any of the answers he needed. Knowing that there was only one person who could, but right now he couldn't do anything about it because he was standing in the church about to be married. In just a few minutes he will become Monique's husband until death do they part as he started to feel that headache come back again when there was a knock on the door and before he could ask who it was James walked in as he looked to Darien asking "how are you doing son?"

Darien looked over to James confused as to what he was doing here right now. James had never made it a secret that he never thought he was good enough to marry his daughter as Darien turned to him asking "what can I do for you?"

James looked over at Darien seeing that he was no where ready to begin this wedding as he told him "well for one thing you can let me help you fix that tie" as he walked over to Darien and fixed his tie so that it wasn't all crooked as he looked at him and said "you're a lucky man Darien. It's not every guy I let marry my daughter"

Darien just looked at him- now this was more the James that he knew, but he wasn't in the mood today to have James tell him how he's not good enough for his daughter speech again.

He had too many other things on his mind as James continued on telling him "you are a very lucky man that my daughter has chosen you for a husband. I have had the privilege to have taken care of my little girl for the past 22 years of her life and now it's your turn son and I'm sure you will do well by her as he put a comforting hand to his shoulder"

Darien looked to his future father in law and started to wonder exactly what he was up to. James was never just nice to him without having something else in mind as well, which he would end up doing because it would make Monique happy as usual.

He looked himself in the mirror once more yes he looked like a groom, but he certainly didn't feel like one as he started to wonder if he was doing the right thing. Maybe it would be best to just walk away from all of this now before anyone gets hurt further as James gave him a pat on the back telling him "not to worry son. I can see it in your eyes you're a little nervous. A little pre wedding jitters right?"

Darien looked to his future father in law wishing that was all it was, knowing what he was feeling right now was far more than just a little jitter, but still hoping that he had been hiding his real feelings better then he was, but apparently not as he nodded his head and said "yeah I guess a little bit"

James just patted him on the back as he told him "you're a lucky man to be marrying my Monique, but you know that already otherwise you wouldn't have asked her to marry you in the first place"

Darien listened to what James had just said and he had to be right. He did ask Monique to marry him after all. He must have loved her enough to want to spend the rest of his life with her at that time maybe he's right. Maybe it is just a little pre-wedding jitter after all.

James looked into Darien's eyes seeing the confusion lying within as he told him "trust me once you're out there and you see my Monique start to walk down that aisle and how beautiful she looks all of those jitters will just fly out the window and you'll just know how lucky of a man you are to have a woman like that in your life at least that was how it was for me with Monique's mother on our wedding day"

Darien looked to James as he asked him "you were unsure at first too" doubting that on his wedding day he couldn't stop thinking of another girl the way he had been thinking of Serena.

James nodded his head as he laughed telling him "are you kidding I was a nervous wreck. I mean the idea of having to spend my entire life with just one woman scared the hell out of me, but the moment I saw her. I just knew there would never be another woman I ever wanted to be with besides her"

Darien listened to all that James had told him it was the first time he had ever spoken so open and honestly to him and he hoped that he was right that once he did see Monique walk down the aisle in her wedding dress he would know he was doing the right thing and all thoughts that he still had left of Serena would just go away

James could see it in Darien's eyes that he was more calm and ready to marry his daughter now as he gave Darien one last reassuring grin as he told him "you'll be fine just remember to say I do. Now I better go check on the bride and see how she's doing. Good luck son"

James started to walk out of the room when Darien turned to him and said "Thank you I'm glad we had this talk"

James looked back at him with a smile as he told him "anytime" as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him as Darien looked himself in the mirror once more.

He was going to get married today to a woman that wanted him for who he was that's why she agreed to marry him in the first place. He just had to remember that from before Serena entered his life and everything got overly complicated.

It would no longer be his job to watch over Serena. After today he would be Monique's husband now his job would be to take care of her and all of her needs. James was right all he had to do is say I do and he and Monique would become husband and wife and he would forget all about Serena if he could.

He finished straightening his tie and tied his last shoe as he looked himself in the mirror. He was going to get married today to the woman he was in love with and they would be married for many years and be happy forever and right now that didn't sound like such a scary thing like it did moments ago, as he walked out of the room ready to say I do.

End Chapter 36

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 36. Please stay tuned for Chapter 37 to see if Darien will say I do or I don't. You have to keep reading to find out and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	37. Chapter 37

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank Henna Ryans, shana elmsford, rosebudjamie, Goodbye Love15, QueenC86, Sweet Ivette, Mikel08, and Lexy all for their wonderful reviews. I did get one choice for the next story to come if there are any others out there please let me know and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Against the Rules

Chapter 37

Darien stood at the front of the church with his best man by his side and the priest just in back of him as the wedding march started to play as each bridesmaid started to walk down the aisle one by one, until all ten of them stood by the alter and then finally he saw her.

Monique stood at the back of the church on her father's arm with a joyous smile across her face. She was to be married today to Darien. Yes he wasn't perfect, but she could change that over time as she started to walk down the aisle towards where Darien stood.

Darien stood there frozen in time for a moment as he looked to his bride. She did look absolutely beautiful in her long white dress, her hair all up in curls, and make up done to perfection like James said she would, but still there was no moment, there was no awe, there was no overwhelming feeling, there was just Monique, the woman that he would be married to for the rest of his life.

He watched not able to take his eyes off of her as she walked down the aisle towards him and with each step she took. He felt like the imaginary noose around his neck kept getting tighter and tighter until finally she reached the alter as she handed her bouquet over to her maid of honor and then turned to face him as she smiled happily to be marrying him today and he knew he had to go through with it as all their family and friends looked on.

They turned to face the priest together as she took his hand in hers and smiled at him and he tried to smile back as the priest began speaking of marriage and how it takes hard work to have a love that will last and how you have to be committed to making it work that there may be good times and bad, but it is how you get through it together that will define your love and make it stronger.

Darien stood there listening to all that the priest would say, but as he talked of a love and commitment towards someone the only person he had on his mind was Serena.

He had tried so hard to fight his feelings for her. He knew she didn't want him around her any longer. She had made that perfectly clear last night, but still he couldn't help it. He had fallen in love with her.

He was standing in the church next to Monique getting married, but the person on his mind that he couldn't stop thinking about was Serena. The way she smiled and how she was never afraid to tell him how she really felt about him, and as much as he tried to deny it each time he saw her somehow the day would seem just a little brighter.

Darien was taken away from his thoughts when he felt Monique's grip on his hand grow tighter as he realized the priest was talking to him as he asked "Darien do you take Monique to love honor and cherish for all the days of your life"

Darien stood there looking at Monique as he thought about what the priest just asked him was he ready to make this kind of commitment to her for the rest of his life as Monique looked at him expectantly telling him "say yes" but he didn't.

He let go of Monique hand as he looked to her not sad, not happy, just calmly as he told her "I'm sorry. I can't marry you"

Monique looked to Darien as she asked "what? What is the meaning of this Darien? What do you mean you can't marry me? Why the hell not?" as James stood up from his seat as he started yelling "Darien what are you doing up there tell the priest yes"

Darien stood there looking at Monique then back to her father and then back to Monique again as he told her "I can stand here in front of all of our friends and family and confess to love you for the rest of my life, but you and I both know it wouldn't be true"

Monique grew angrier with him by the second as she looked at him and asked "what's the matter with you? We're supposed to be getting married. Here right now"

Darien nodded his head as he told her "yes I know and I should have said something much sooner. I'm sorry, but I'm trying to stop this before we both end up making the biggest mistakes of our lives"

Monique looked to him as she asked "can't we just work whatever it is out later and get married here already. You're embarrassing me Darien"

He just shook his head as he told her "no I really am sorry Monique, but what we have can't just be worked out later, because I don't think I love you anymore and I'm pretty sure you don't love me either do you?"

Monique stood there looking at him as she asked "where is all of this coming from? Why are you doing this to me on our wedding day? Is there someone else Darien?"

Darien just shook his head as he told her "no. What we once had is gone now Monique as much as I tried to find it again. I couldn't and I just can't see myself spending the rest of my life with someone that I don't love and who can't even say back that they love me"

Monique grabbed her flowers from her maid of honor as she threw them to the ground as she looked to him and said "is that what this is all about? Fine if that will make everything okay so we can continue on with this ceremony already then I love you okay. Is that what you wanted to hear? Is that what will make everything better so we can move on with this wedding already"

Darien stood there looking at her he could see it in her eyes. He could hear it in her voice that she didn't mean it and the truth was neither did he as he shook his head and simply told her again "I'm sorry"

Monique looked displeased with him as she told him "fine" as she turned around to face all their family and friends as she announced "can I have everyone's attention please. I just want you all to know that I love Darien okay" as she turned back to him and asked "was that enough? Now can we get married here? Have you humiliated me enough yet?"

Darien just looked at her as he shook his head and wondered why he didn't see it sooner as he told her "the only person you're making a fool of is yourself. I'm sorry Monique, but I have to do what is right for me now and I'm afraid what's right for me doesn't have you in it. Good bye" as he turned around and headed out of the church and he could hear Monique screaming from behind him "if you walk away now Darien you'll be sorry" but all he did was just keep on walking.

He walked out of the church and felt the sun shining down on his face and for the first time in a long time he felt good. He felt like he was free and was on the right path for once and there was only one thing on his mind that he wanted to do as he got into his car and drove off away from the church.

End Chapter 37

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 36. I know it wasn't right for Darien to leave Monique standing by the alter like that, but at least he came to his senses in time. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and please send any thoughts or questions you may have and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	38. Chapter 38

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note; I would like to thank sailormoon0630, shana elmsford, QueenC86, Mikel08, Vicky, Ivette, rosebudjamie, BeeDiddy and SerenityMoonGodness all for there fantastic reviews. I have to say I was blown away by all of the positive feedback I got from the last chapter. I hope you all will continue to enjoy because the story isn't over yet. I still have a few more twists and turns to come along. I hope everyone will continue to send any thoughts they may have and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Against the Rules

Chapter 38

Darien got into his car and drove away from the church as a thought struck him. Serena had been right all along. She had known even before he did that he didn't love Monique. He just wondered why it took him so long to see what she had known right away.

Serena was very special to him. Correction is very special to him he realized that now. He would no longer try to deny it. The only question he would ask himself now was what would he do about it?

He drove passed her house and parked the car seeing that it looked dark inside- everyone must have gone out some place he thought. Either that or her mother was having a friend over again and didn't want to be disturbed. He cringed at the thought of Serena having to live in that home with those people. She deserved so much better. She deserved someone who honestly cared about her and just wanted what was best for her someone like himself.

He smiled at the thought of that, that he could possibly provide a good life for her that they could go away and be together and be happy when the thought of last night entered into his head and he asked himself "is that really what she wanted though?"

She had made it no secret last night that she didn't want anything to do with him. She had told him that she had just used him. His heart screamed that it wasn't true he knew Serena better than that. He knew her well enough to know that everything she had said to him was a lie or did he? As his brain kept asking him did he know her as well as he thought he did or was it just something she wanted him to believe? Maybe there was a whole other side to her that he really didn't know at all?

He tried to push those thoughts from his head, but still the same question that went through his mind all of last night and all of today was why did she do it? Why was she really with that man? What was going on between them? He knew he needed to see her. He needed to talk to her find out what was going on. Did she really mean what she said? Was all the time they spent together nothing more than just a game she was playing or did she just put her barriers so far up this time, that it would block even him from finding out whatever truth she was trying to hide?

He wasn't as sure as he hoped, but he knew if there was a truth that she was trying to hide he had to get to her and find out what it was before she really got herself into a deeper mess.

He started the car as he drove to the one other place that he knew she spent time in and hoped that she would be there.

He parked the car by the curb and walked into Marks diner. He looked around seeing that there was no trace of her anywhere as he went and sat by at the counter hoping maybe he would get lucky and she would come in.

Barbara took notice of him sitting there alone and in a tuxedo no less as she walked over to the counter with a warm smile she told him "kind of dressed up for a diner aren't you"

Darien smiled at her as he told her "it's a long story, but have you seen Serena today has she been here?"

Barbara shook her head as she told him "no sorry, she hasn't been in here yet. Why are you expecting her or something?"

Darien looked to her as he told her "or something"

Barbara nodded her head as she told him "well can I get you something while you wait?"

Darien was sort of hungry he hadn't eaten much in the last 24 hours, but still did not have much of an appetite as he told her "a coffee black and maybe a piece of pie would be great thank you"

Barbara smiled at him as she told him "coming right up" and walked away from the counter then quickly returned back with a pot of coffee as she filled up his cup as she looked to him and said "I hope you don't mind me saying so, but you're a good man Darien and well when it comes to Serena. Don't get me wrong I like the girl, but she has a lot of issues"

Darien smiled realizing there was someone else in this world who knew a little bit more about Serena then she normally liked as he smiled at Barbara telling her "I know I am very aware that, but what are you really trying to say to me Barbara?"

Barbara looked to him as she told him "I know you have feelings for her, that much was obvious the way you went chasing after her last night"

Darien grimaced at the thought of all that happened last night as he told her "yes well Serena and I… its complicated"

Barbara looked to him as she told him "would you take some advice from a woman who's been around for awhile?"

Darien looked to her glad to have her advice right now as he looked to her and said "please"

Barbara looked to him as she told him "she's sixteen Darien. I think you should do what's best for you now and uncomplicate things before it gets any harder"

He looked to Barbara hearing someone else say out loud what he told himself so many times before. He had been engaged and he did try to hide his feelings for Serena for so long telling himself they didn't really exist, but he knew he couldn't deny them forever because they were real, very real, but Serena was still just sixteen

He looked to Barbara with all seriousness in his face as he asked her "if I turned around and left now would she be alright"

Barbara looked to him she knew what he meant. She wasn't stupid she saw the bruises on Serena. She had been coming here for years trying to hide them with cover up, but she could always tell the more cover up she had used the more damage she knew had been done as she looked to Darien and told him "I don't know"

Darien took a sip of his coffee as he told her "then how can I possibly leave her?"

Barbara looked to him as she told him "you have to do what's best for you Darien. Is Serena really what's best for you now? Or is it just a quick fix to a problem that will only get more complicated later?"

Darien thought about what she just asked him when he heard another voice from behind ask "I should ask you the same thing"

Darien turned around shocked to see Miss Carlo standing there looking at him as she took a seat on one of the stools next to him as she told him "I always knew there was more going on than just studying between the two of you"

Darien just sat there not knowing what to say as he looked to Ms. Carlo and told her "Serena and I", but he never got a chance to finish his thought as Ms. Carlo cut him off telling him "save it Darien. You're no longer one of the teachers in my school so professionally I can't say anything about the two of you, but as a friend I will say this stay away from her for your own good. She's trouble with a capitol T".

Darien hated the way people in that school thought of Serena. She wasn't as bad as everyone made her think she was. They were half the problem as he turned to Ms. Carlo as he told her "with all due respect. I don't really feel comfortable taking any advice about Serena from you"

She looked back at him as she told him "well then just hear me out as a friend. Serena is still a student and you are a teacher Darien. A good teacher don't let this girl destroy your life and your career"

Darien had heard just about all that he wanted to hear for the moment about Serena as he stood up and put some money on the counter for the pie he hadn't eaten and the coffee he barely touched as he told them both "I'll think about what you said, but right now I have to go"

He walked out of the diner leaving Barbara and Ms. Carlo to continue talking. Which he was sure was about him as he walked over to his car leaning against it and took a deep breath as he asked himself "was part of what they said true. Should he just keep his distance from Serena? Maybe leave start a new life and forget about Serena and this place. He let out the breath he had been holding for what seemed like months now as he went to open his car door until he saw her.

She came walking down the street alone her face was blank of all expression, but he could still see the sadness and loneliness that existed within her and in that moment he knew he couldn't leave her.

End Chapter 38

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 38. Please stay tuned for Chapter 39 to see if Darien will follow his heart and know there is something deeply wrong with Serena or listen to what everyone else tells him and keep his distance from her read to find out and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	39. Chapter 39

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank GoodbyeLove15, SweetIvette13, shanaelmsford, Sailormoon, Mikel08, modorno81, and SailorBoo all for your great reviews. I'm sorry it has taken so long to get the next chapter out, but I had a really bad case of writers block lately and also a million things going on as well. I hope everyone enjoyed there Thanksgiving and is continuing to enjoy the story and as always please reads, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light_

Against the Rules

Chapter 39

Serena walked down the street quietly lost in thought as she headed towards the diner where she was suppose to meet up with her friends and then go shopping afterwards to help pick out a new outfit for the hot date Rei had tonight; with the guy she had been interested in all semester who finally worked up enough nerve to ask her out tonight.

She thought about how easy it all was for them, and how simple it could be to have nothing else to worry about besides picking out a nice outfit to wear for your date tonight.

She tried to remember a time when she used to be like that too. When things were just normal, but as much as she tried to remember those days she couldn't. It was too long ago and she was too young to remember. All she knew now was what her life had become about abuse, neglect, and getting her heart shattered into a million tiny pieces as she tried to hold the hurt buried so far deep inside.

She got closer to the diner and knew she was still early, but it was either that or hang around with her mother and her newest companion which was not something she wanted to do. She turned the corner and continued walking, but then stopped suddenly when she thought she saw someone she knew walking out of the diner, but continued walking as she told herself "it was impossible. He would never be here now" as she kept walking closer and saw that it was really him.

She got closer as she saw him turn around to face her with a smile as she started to question if this was really real or just another one of her dreams in about two minutes will she wake up in her bedroom alone again.

He walked up closer as he put a hand on her arm and looked at her with those same deep blue caring eyes that she saw so many times as he asked her "are you alright?

She looked back at him still not believing this was really real as she told herself "it's just a dream in a minute you're going to wake up and he's not going to be here". She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them to see him still standing there in front of her looking very concerned as he asked again "are you okay? Maybe you should sit down or something"

Serena shook her head as she told him "no I'm fine, but what are you doing here?"

He looked to her as he told her "I had to come see you. I needed to find out the truth Serena"

She looked back at him seeing that he was all dressed up in a tuxedo and started to wonder what was really going on here as she looked back at him now and asked "what does it matter aren't you suppose to be getting married now or something"

He looked to her and said "no I didn't marry Monique"

Serena's whole world at that moment came to a screeching halt as he said those words to her. He didn't marry that woman and he was standing here in front of her. Now she knew it had to be a dream as he looked to her and said "I realized you had been right all along I didn't love her and I couldn't see myself spending the rest of my life with someone just because I felt obligated to"

Serena nodded her head finding it hard to find the words to speak at the moment as he looked back to her and told her "but, I need the truth from you Serena. What is really going on? What happened last night? You didn't really mean any of those things you said did you?"

Serena's whole dream suddenly turned into a nightmare as he asked her the questions and she remembered saying those things to him last night and how much it hurt her to do so, but she felt like she didn't have a choice as she heard Randy's words to her play over again in her head as he told her "get rid of him or I will"

Darien stood there looking for an answer the obvious one at that as he looked to her asking "well. What really happened Serena?"

She looked back at him as she told him "it was true, all of it."

Darien stood there shaking his head not believing what she was saying to him as she continued telling him "I just wanted the grade. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but that's the truth"

Darien looked back at her as he told her "if all this is just another lie I don't want to hear it. I just want the truth from you Serena. I want to help you I want to be there for you. I'll do whatever it takes just don't shut me out please"

She looked back at him she could hear it in his voice see it in his actions that everything he said was true. He would do whatever it took and that's what worried her as she looked to him and told him "I'm sorry Darien, but not for what you think. I did tell you the truth that night. I'm not what you think I am"

Darien stood there looking for a sign that she had been lying to him and was still lying for some reason, but couldn't find one as he looked to her and said "there's part of me that wants to get into that car right now and drive away never looking back or thinking about you again, but there's also the part that knows that I can't do that because somewhere deep inside I know you still need me Serena"

Serena looked at him she did need him more then he could ever know, but this was her only choice left. She didn't want him to be hurt anymore because of her. She owed him that much as she looked him straight in the eye and told him "I don't need anyone"

Darien knew that wasn't true. He just didn't know how untrue it really was as he looked to her and told her "If that's really the truth then I'll go. I hope you're satisfied with your choice Serena"

Serena was fighting the urge to scream at him no don't go please stay, but instead she nodded her head and told him "I will be"

Darien took one last look at her standing there in front of him and he had no idea how much this could hurt. He had been okay with losing Monique, but Serena that was not what he wanted. He somewhere hoped that maybe somehow they could live happily together, but apparently that was not her plan after all and he was just a small part of getting what she wanted as he looked to her and said "well I guess this is goodbye then"

Serena stood there as she told him "goodbye I hope you'll be happy"

Darien stood there and for the first time in their whole conversation he felt the sincerity behind those words as he looked to her and told her "for whatever its worth I did love you"

Serena stood there frozen he loved her and she loved him too, but like all things in her life it could never be as she told him "don't say what you don't mean"

Darien looked to her oddly by the words she just said to him as he asked "excuse me?"

She looked to him as she told him "you don't love me Darien. You just think you do. When you get in that car and drive away you're going to forget all about me. All I'm going to be to you is just another troublesome student you had in a class once. The student who almost destroyed your life and career and you'll be glad that you left when you did"

Darien stood there and listened to what she said as he walked closer and put a hand to her cheek as she looked up at him surprised as he told her "no matter what you believe or say to me Serena there is one thing that will never change. I still believe you have so much potential so don't destroy it and never let anyone tell you otherwise"

Serena simply nodded as he took his hand away from her face and walked to his car taking one last look at her then got in started the engine and drove off as Serena stood there and watched him drive away as she cried asking herself "what did you just do?"

End Chapter 39

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 39. It took awhile before I finally got it to a point where I was happy with it. I will try to get 40 out a little sooner and until then please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light


	40. Chapter 40

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank GoodbyeLove15, shana elmsford, SerenityMoonGodness, SweetIvette13, and rosebudjamie all for their great reviews. On a separate note I will be continuing with my schooling again after a ten year hiatus. I will continue to work on Against the Rules and try to get chapters out as quickly as possible. If a few weeks go by without an update here is my apology in advance. I hope this will not discourage any of my readers from continuing to read this story since it is getting closer to the end, but for now I hope you will all continue to read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light. _

Against the Rules

Chapter 40

Darien drove down the road his heart pounding louder and louder as he drove further and further away from the diner until he could no longer see Serena in his rear view mirror.

He got to the intersection and all he had to do was turn right to get onto the highway and start a new life, a new beginning, for himself without Serena in it.

The light turned green and he just sat there not noticing as Serena's words played around in his heads you don't love me. I'll I'm going to be to you is just another troublesome student you had in class once.

The sounds of the cars horns honking from behind him broke him from his thoughts as he made the turn, making a full U-turn to head back to Serena realizing he couldn't do it. He couldn't just let things stand the way they were.

He pulled back into the parking spot he had earlier that was still open like it had been there waiting for him to be there again as he got out of the car and saw her sitting by the curb with her head down as she tried to hide her face beneath her hands as she cried

He walked up silently next to her as he put a hand to her shoulder and asked "are you still sure you don't need anyone, because it looks to me like you could use a friend right now"

She looked up at him with the tears streaming down from her face that she tried so desperately to hide with no use as he bent down beside her and took one of his fingers gently wiping away the tears from her eyes as he told her "you were wrong"

She looked up at him confused as she asked "what do you mean?"

He looked back at her as he told her "I do love you and I couldn't just leave without you knowing that Serena. You're not just another student to me. I don't know what is really going on with you, but I will be around if and when you decide you need someone to talk to"

Serena started to cry again as she asked him "Why?"

He looked at her unsure as he asked her "what do you mean?"

She looked to him as she asked "why are you being so nice to me when I already told you that everything between us was just a lie. It wasn't true the feelings weren't real"

He looked to her as he told her "I know to get the grade right"

Serena nodded her head finding it harder and harder to continue on with this lie as he stood there looking at her with those eyes almost like he had a window right through to her soul as she told him "I needed the grade"

Darien stood there and looked at her, but this time it was different from before this time he could see the truth in her eyes as he looked down at her and asked "then why were you crying?"

Serena stood up from her place on the curb as she screamed out at him "please just leave can't you see I'm no good for you. I'm not a good person Darien. I've done terrible things"

He came up closer as he put both hands on her shoulders as he asked her "tell me, I'll listen Serena"

She looked at him as she tried to pull away from his grasp as she screamed back at him "can't you take the hint. Just stay away from me Darien, just stay away"

He let her go of her looking back asking "what is going on that is so bad that you would let it destroy you rather then let someone help you?"

She looked back at him as she told him "you wouldn't understand, no one would"

He came up closer to her as he told her "try me I think you'll find I'm more understanding then you realize"

She turned away from him so she wouldn't have to face him saying "I can't"

He looked back at her asking "can't or won't Serena?"

She looked back at him as she said "probably both"

Darien looked to her as he told her "that night at my apartment it was real between us Serena. You trusted me then, please trust me now"

Serena looked back at him she tried to find the words to tell him to go to leave her alone, because it would just make things so much easier for both of them. Yes it would hurt for awhile, but in the long run she knew it would be better for both of them. He wouldn't have to deal with her family and all her problems, but she couldn't say it. She couldn't find the words to tell him to leave her because in the end she knew she really did need him. He was the one person left who still believed in her and loved her for who she really was, as she stood there and he kept getting closer and closer to her until he was standing right in front of her and there was no where left for her to go as she told him "fine I'll tell you, but just please say you'll forgive me"

Darien knew at that moment the truth was something far worse than he could have ever realized as he looked to her and told her "tell me"

Serena looked back at him and closed her eyes for a moment actually finding it hard to say the words, which was funny because for so long she wanted to tell someone who would believe her and now that she had her chance she was having a hard time finding the truth as she opened her eyes looking at him she told him "my stepfather's been abusing me"

Darien looked to her as he asked "abused how?"

Serena looked back at him as she told him "mentally, physically, it didn't matter as long as it hurt. He was also the one that made me say your name, well sort of"

Darien looked to her as the thoughts of the day in Ms. Carlo's office and then later at the diner afterwards. He hadn't thought of that day in awhile, but things were starting to become clearer now as he asked her "sort of? What do you mean by sort of?"

Serena looked at him feeling ashamed for letting things get so far out of control as she told him "Darien there are things about me that you don't know and wouldn't like"

Darien just looked to her as he said "go on" as she turned around and lifted her hair up to reveal a dark red spot on the back of her neck which Darien looked at then unselfconsciously took a step back as he asked "how did you get that?"

Serena could see it in his eyes he wasn't ready for what else she had to tell him as she told him "it's not important. I'm sorry I said too much already I should go"

Darien looked back at her as he told "why? Is it really that bad that you think I would stop loving you because of it?"

Serena didn't answer him, but somebody else did as he told him "yeah actually it is. What she's not telling you is she's a little whore"

Darien turned around to see the man he saw Serena at the diner with the other night as he looked at him and then at Serena as he asked "who is this man? What's going on between you? What aren't you telling me?"

Randy just laughed as he told her "go ahead Serena tell him. Tell him you've been sleeping with me almost every night that we have wild passionate sex together. Tell him the only reason why you said his name was to cover it up for daddy what you and I had been doing together that night"

Darien stood there shaking his head as he looked at her remembering the mark she had just shown him and now hearing what this guy was saying it couldn't be true, she wouldn't, she couldn't, she didn't as he looked to Serena and just asked "tell me it's not true"

Serena looked at him as she cried and in that instant Darien had his answer. He knew she did all those things the man said were true. She almost destroyed his life just to cover up what she was doing with her lover as he looked back at her with disgust as he asked "how could you do this to me? Why would you? Did you even think?"

He stood there waiting for some kind of answer to his question, but didn't get one as he saw her standing there with her lover not close behind as she cried and Randy stood there watching the whole scene unravel in front of him with a satisfied look on his face.

Darien felt like a fool this whole time it was just a game to them were he got to play the pawn, but no longer as he turned to look at her telling her "you're not the person I thought you were Serena. Everyone was right about you after all. They told me to stay away from you, that you were trouble, but I didn't listen. Now I guess I'm the fool"

Serena opened her mouth to say something, but he looked to her saying "No don't even look at me there's nothing more you can say now. Good bye Serena" as he turned around and walked back to his car to leave as Serena cried to him "I'm sorry Darien. Just let me explain. It wasn't like that. Please let me explain. " but all her shouts went on deaf ears as Darien had his car started already and drove off for good this time not hearing her cries.

Serena watched as he drove out of sight as she screamed and screamed to let her explain, but he never heard a word of it as she turned to Randy as she cried "how could you do this to me? I could have been happy, I really could have been happy"

Randy just shook his head as he told her "the boy wanted the truth so I gave it to him you have no one to blame, but yourself Serena you did all those things it was your own choice so don't blame me for your problems"

Serena couldn't believe he was standing here saying those words to her "he was the one to blame. He pushed himself on her all those times and she only slept with him in the first place because he black mailed her and now he had the nerve to stand here and say she did those things willingly and now she lost Darien because of it. The one person left that honestly cared about her as she screamed at him "you son of a bitch. I could kill you, I could kill you for this" as she cried harder than she ever had before falling to her knees chest heaving, finding it hard to breath as she cried "I could kill you for this"

Randy just looked down at the pitiful sight she had become around him as he looked to her and said "yeah, but you're not going to say another word to anyone again are you because they're not going to believe you. Even the guy who supposedly loved you doesn't believe you"

Serena just cried harder at his words knowing he was right no one did believe her she really was all alone until a voice from behind them said "I believe her"

End Chapter 40

Author's note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 40. The truth is out now sort of? To find out what will happen please stay tuned and I will try to get chapter 41 out as soon as possible as for now please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	41. Chapter 41

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note; I would like to thank Serandi82, Henna Ryans, xkittycatgirlx, YourForeverAndAlways, QueenC86, Mikel08, SerenityMoonGodness, GoodbyeLove15, shana elmsford, beba, and rosebudjamie all for their great reviews. I am so overjoyed to have such wonderful feedback. I also appreciate the support for my efforts in going back to school it's taken up a lot more of my time then I ever thought it would, but I am very dedicated to that and also to my readers so be sure there will still be updates on ATR and also a special story I am working on for the holidays called Home for the Holidays so be sure to check that out and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Against the Rules

Chapter 41

Serena turned around to see Rei, Ami, Mina, and Lita standing behind her with everything that happened she forgot she had told them she'd meet them at the diner today as she looked at her friends standing beside her as Ami and Rei walked over and helped her to her feet while Mina and Lita stood so they were blocking Serena from Randy as Mina told him "I think you need to leave"

Randy stood there looking at the five girls seeing all the people around him were starting to stare as he realized this wasn't a good scene for him to be in at the moment as he looked to the four girls standing there blocking Serena and he knew they knew the whole truth as he looked to Serena and told her "we'll talk later"

Lita stood in front of Serena as the other three followed suit so all four of them were a strong wall blocking her from Randy as Lita told him "I don't think you will" as Mina looked at Randy confidently telling him "stay away from her"

He looked to the four girls and Serena standing there behind them looking completely lost within her own world at the moment as he told her "we'll talk later" as he blew her a kiss and then walked away

Serena stood there her whole body shaking as she looked at her friends who were there standing beside her with concerned faces as Rei put a hand to her shoulder "asking are you alright?"

Serena just nodded her head unable to form words at the moment as Mina walked over asking "why didn't you say something earlier Serena?"

Serena looked to her friend feeling ashamed of the choices that she made as Lita looked to her and asked "how long all of this been going on?"

Serena looked to Lita and was going to answer her, but stopped as she looked down to the ground as she quietly spoke "I messed up I know"

Ami looked over to her asking "what about the thing with the teacher what's going on Serena?"

Mina looked to Ami telling her "I knew that it wouldn't end well with that" as Rei looked accusingly at Mina saying "you knew about this and didn't say anything"

Mina looked back as she yelled at her "what are you accusing me of Rei it's not like I knew everything. I saw the way he looked at her one day and I could tell there were feelings there so I told Serena to stay away from him. It's not my fault she didn't listen"

Serena stood there listening to her friends argue about the choices she herself made as Lita came up beside her saying "well at least he's kind of cute for a teacher"

Ami looked at Lita telling her "it doesn't matter if he's cute or not Lita. He was her teacher he shouldn't have crossed that line"

Serena stood there looking at Ami hearing the words Darien told her so many times as Ami looked to Serena asking "what happened Serena when did this all start?

Serena opened her mouth to answer her as Rei began asking "yeah and that guy Randy when did that start as Mina walked over to her saying "and your stepfather what's going on at home Serena" as Lita looked to her saying "why didn't you saying anything we're your friends why Serena"

Serena stood there surrounded by her friends who kept firing questions at her one after the other why? Why? Why? Why? She started to feel dizzy and then finally everything went blank.

Serena awoke lying on a couch in a strange room she's never been in before as she looked around and then saw Mark sitting on a chair beside her as he smiled telling her "I'm glad to see your awake you really gave us a scare there for a minute"

Serena put her hand to her head feeling like she had the worst headache she's ever had before as she asked him "where am I?"

He looked to her as he told her "in the backroom of the diner. You collapsed out front really gave your friends a scare"

Serena looked to him remembering all that just happened as she mumbled out "Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina they we're there and Randy he" as she stopped and then said "Darien he's gone"

Mark put a cold wet towel to her forehead telling her "don't worry about that right now okay all that matters is that you're alright and I know four girls who have been very worried about you"

Serena sat up on the couch as the girls walked in and Rei walked over to her telling her "don't you ever do that to me again do you hear me or I'll never forgive you Serena"

Serena looked to her friend as Ami began telling her "what Rei is trying to say is that you really scared us there for a second are you okay Serena"

Serena smiled at her friends as she said "I'm alright, but are you all still angry with me"

Mina sat on the couch next to Serena as she told her "we were never angry with you Serena. We're just worried about you" as Lita began telling her "yeah we're friends right and friends ought to be able to rely on each other"

Serena nodded her head in agreement as Mark looked to the five girls sitting there together as he looked to Serena telling her "I should go back and see how things are in the diner you look like you're in capable hands Serena"

She smiled up at mark as she said "thank you mark" and he just smiled back as he told her "any time Serena. Anytime" and then walked back into the diner as Lita looked to Serena telling her "you know that guy Darien really was pretty cute".

Serena looked to her as she told her "yeah well you should feel the way he kisses" as they all shared a good laugh about it as Mina looked to the rest telling them "you know I could go for a milkshake right now how about you"

Rei looked back at her as she said "yeah and maybe a hamburger with cheese fries" as Ami looked to the others saying "and how about some fried onion rings" as Lita looked to her saying "and those mozzarella sticks I love those"

Serena nodded her head she couldn't believe how great her friends were being with all this new information as she looked to them all and said "I just want you to know I'm not a whore you guys. I don't sleep around the way I said I do and I only did those things with Randy because I felt like I didn't have a choice"

Mina just patted her on the back as she told her "we know Serena. Come on lets go get some food that will make you feel better"

Serena just nodded her head, but at the moment she didn't feel like anything would make her feel better.

End Chapter 41

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 41. I will try to get Chapter 42 out as soon as possible. Please look for my newest story Home for the Holidays and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	42. Chapter 42

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank Shana Elmsford, YourForeverAndAlways, SerenityMoonGodness, sweetIvette13, xkittycatgirlx, rosebudjamie, and Serandi82 for their great reviews. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays as well. Please note this chapter has a lot of violence and adult content in it so if you don't feel comfortable reading, please don't do so. On a sadder note ATR will be coming to an end soon only a few chapters left, but I do have a new Christmas story posted called Home For The Holidays if anyone wants to check that out and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars light _

Against the Rules

Chapter 42

Serena went home against the protest of her friends. She knew she couldn't hide away forever, she had to face it sooner or later as she walked into her house to find Randy and Bert standing in the living room talking.

She started to walk upstairs slowly wondering what they might be talking about and if it involved her.

She was almost to the top of the stairs when she heard Bert call out her name as she stopped and had a bad feeling rolling around in the pit of her stomach that whatever was about to happen it would not be good as she walked back down the stairs to face him as she asked "yes what is it?"

Bert looked to her seeing how uncomfortable she seemed as he told her "your mother is at another one of her meetings tonight and Randy is going to be joining us for dinner so go set the table"

Serena uncomfortably walked passed both men towards the kitchen as she wondered what was really going on. "Why hadn't Randy said anything to Bert about what had happened?" as she reached up into the cupboard and grabbed 3 plates.

They all sat and ate dinner together as Randy and Bert talked on about work and Serena sat there uncomfortable between the two men not eating much as she looked to Bert and asked "Can I be excused?"

Bert looked to her annoyed as he told her "no you may not be excused. It's bad enough your mother isn't here, but we have company for dinner tonight Serena don't be rude"

Serena continued to sit there in an uncomfortable silence as Bert and Randy ate and she just sat there watching, not in a mood for eating even though it could be her last meal.

Finally the men finished and retreated to the living room to watch TV leaving Serena alone with the dishes, but she didn't mind so much just glad that she was finally alone.

She quickly finished up the dishes then excused herself heading up to her bedroom saying she had homework to do.

She got up to her room then let out the breath she had been holding all night. It seemed like Randy wasn't going to tell Bert after all.

She sat down on her bed as she opened up one of her school books and started to read the assigned readings when there was a knock at her door.

She got up closing the book in place and opened the door where she found Randy standing on the other side as she asked "what do you want?"

Randy walked into the room shutting the door behind him as he looked to her and said "you know what I want" as he grabbed her by the arm and kissed her, but Serena quickly pulled out of his grip as she looked to him and told him "no never again"

Randy looked to her with a satisfied smirk on his face as he told her "if that's the way you feel, then I'll go downstairs and tell Bert about your little secret"

Serena stood there shaking her head as she told him "no you wouldn't your afraid. If you tell Bert it will leave a lot of questions about you. You're not going to tell him anything are you? Otherwise you already would have"

Randy became angry as he looked to her saying "you think you're so smart don't you. Well I have news for you. I'm the one in control now. Your friends aren't here to protect you this time" as he grabbed onto her arm and then pushed her to the bed as he got on top of her and started to unbutton her blouse"

Serena fought with him trying to push him off as she cried "no no you're not doing this. You're never touching me again" as she got a sudden burst of adrenaline and pushed him off her as she quickly got up from the bed and grabbed her robe tying it around herself as she told him "get out. It's over your not coming near me again or so help me"

Randy looked to her as he laughed saying "what are you going to do about it? Tell one of your friends or better yet that man. Oh wait he left because he didn't believe you did he"

Serena stood there as she tried to hold back the tears that would fall, and to remain strong like her friends told her too as Randy walked closer to her and tried to take advantage of her while she was in a weaker state as he told her "come on now Serena. You know you want it. Just give in to me. You know you can't stay away, because deep inside you know you need me" as he tried to slip the robe off her

Serena slapped him across the face and then quickly moved towards the door as she told him "get out or I'll call the cops and I swear it I will"

Randy looked to her and saw it in her eyes that she wasn't playing. She meant every word of it as he looked to her asking "do you really want to do that Serena? You know the consequences for saying no to me"

Serena looked back at him as she opened the bedroom door and told him "leave now"

Randy stood in place for a moment and then walked out the door as Serena slammed it closed behind him and then waited for what would happen next.

A few minutes went by and then finally she heard the front door slam as she looked out the window and saw Randy walking away from the house as she sat on the bed looking out and began to wonder was it all worth it? Until she heard Bert yelling from downstairs "Serena come down here now"

Serena did as she was told and walked down the stairs where she found Bert standing in the living room. She wasn't sure what he was thinking at the moment he didn't look angry or sad just misplaced as he looked to her and said "Randy was just telling me about something he saw the other night"

Serena looked back at him, she knew it wouldn't do any good, but she said it anyway as she told him "it wasn't what it looked like"

Bert walked further away from her and she knew that it wasn't a good sign for him not even to look at her as he said the words "that's not what I was told. According to him he saw you and he told you he wouldn't say anything if you stayed away from the teacher, but you didn't did you?"

Serena wished she could tell him the rest of that little story, but she knew that would only make it worse as she looked to him and said "you don't understand"

Bert turned to look at her and this time she could see the anger burning in his eyes like she's never seen before as he asked her "understand what?"

Before she could think about what she was saying she told him "I love him"

Bert began to laugh as he asked her "and do you think he loves you too, because he doesn't" He grabbed her arm tightly pulling her over to the bathroom, grabbing her by the neck and forcing her to look at herself in the mirror as he told her "take a good look at yourself. Look this is what he saw nothing, but a little whore. He didn't love you. He wanted an easy little tramp and that's what he got" as he pushed her face into the mirror telling her Look at yourself. Look, look you're nothing more than a dirty little whore"

Serena started to cry as he held her face to the mirror. She knew she was; that was the way Darien saw her now as a whore, but he didn't before and it was all because of what she had done as she cried out to him and to herself "I'm not a bad person"

Bert dropped her to the floor as her told her "yes you are. Your nothing, but a low down dirty tramp" as he kicked her hard to the stomach causing her to slide back against the bathtub as he screamed at her "say it. Admit it you are nothing, but a dirty, lying, trampy, whore"

Serena cried as she pleaded "stop please stop", but Bert kept kicking at her screaming "say it, you're a whore Serena, you are nothing. You are a disgrace to this family"

Serena cried out in pain as she told him "okay I'm a whore, just please stop"

He stopped kicking her as he looked down and then got down on one knee beside her as he grabbed onto her hair lifting her head up so she was face to face with him as he said "and you're not going to go near that man again are you?"

Serena just shook her head as she cried "No I won't. I promise"

Bert looked to her as he dropped her saying "well I'm going to make sure you don't" as he got up and walked away from her.

Serena tried to get up from the floor breathing heavily, but only made it to her knees as she looked up at him asking "what are you going to do?"

He didn't even look at her as he went to dial he told her "I'm going to have him arrested that's what?"

Serena watched him dial the number and found what was left in the strength that she had, to pull herself up and walk over to him, take the phone from his hand before he could finish dialing, and throw it across the room as she looked to him and said "no, I won't let you do that"

Bert looked back at her angry as he said "you go pick that up now" Serena just stood trying her best to keep her balance with the pain she was in, but looked back as she told him "no I won't. I won't let you hurt him. He did nothing wrong"

Bert laughed as he told her "you're protecting him. I should have known"

Serena looked him in the eye as she let out a long deep breath telling him "do whatever you will to me I don't care, but I won't let you hurt him"

Bert stood there surprised as he started to laugh and said "do you really think he feels the same way for you? Do you think he cares enough for you do you?" as he hits her hard across the face and tells her "open your eyes Serena. He doesn't care about you"

Serena looked to him she felt like her insides were going to burst open. She was in more pain then she's ever felt before, but still she stood there as she told him "maybe not, but I still won't allow you to hurt him. You'll have to go through me first"

Bert looked to her shaking body standing before him as he asked "why? Why are you doing this for him?"

She just looked back at him as she said "because he's a good man, and the only one in a long time that's actually shown me that they do really care, so take your best shot go ahead hit me. I don't care, but I'm not moving from this spot"

Bert looked at her and then turned around so he was looking towards the wall and said "if that's the way you want it" then turned around punching her in the jaw knocking her to the floor as he told her "no one tells me what to do in my home Serena" as he pointed to the phone telling her "now go pick it up"

Serena sat there on the floor she could feel him standing over her knowing he had full control over her now as she lied there and shook her head no

Bert crouched down as he grabbed her hair tightly by the scalp as he stood up looking at her asking "are you not going to listen again Serena? Are you really going to make me hurt you more to get through to you?"

Serena could feel some of her hair being pulled away from her scalp as she shook her head looking up to him with more hatred in her eyes than ever before as she told him "no I won't do it"

He let go of her hair and then saw something wet coming from the corner of her eye as he bent down to her eye level looking her in the face he asked "what are you going to start crying now Serena, like a baby"

Serena sat there trying to hold in all the pain that she felt as sheiput her hand to her bruised ribs and touched her cut lip that was now dripping blood down to the carpet as she took a couple of deep breaths and then pulled herself away from him, stood up and looked him in the eyes telling him "no I wouldn't give you that satisfaction, but I'm still not moving"

End Chapter 42

Author's Note; I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I know some of it was a bit extreme, but please stay tuned for future chapters seeing as we are getting near the end and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light

i


	43. Chapter 43

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank Shana Elmsford, Henna Ryans, rosebudjamie, Sweet Ivette13, BeeDiddy, YourForeverAndAlways, Serandi82, and SerenityMoonGodness all for your great reviews. I am so glad everyone has come back again and again to read the newest chapters and I hope everyone of you will all continue to enjoy the story as it comes closer and closer to the end and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Against the Rules

Chapter 43

They stood there looking at each other Serena had never felt so afraid in her life and knew at any moment she wouldn't be able to stand it much longer and would fall and Bert would win, but she couldn't let that happen as she looked to him saying "I won't move, you'll have to kill me first"

Bert stepped back as he walked over and picked up the phone from the floor telling her "that won't be necessary, but you can be sure you will be punished severely for your actions later"

Serena looked to him and knew she didn't have it in her to fight him anymore. He was stronger than she was that much was certain.

She watched as he held the phone in his hand and started to dial 911.

She needed to get over there and knock the phone from his hand again, but she couldn't, with one more hit she would be down and wasn't sure if she would get back up this time as she turned to him saying "I won't let you do this. I'll find a way to stop you. I will" as she put a hand to her cut lip that was now dripping blood and then turned to look at him once more and then walked out the door, hopefully to find someone who would listen to her as Bert watched her go and then slammed the door shut behind her.

Serena walked slowly down the road pushing herself further and further, but with each step she took she could feel the impact or her wounds, but still she kept pressing on.

She felt herself getting dizzy as she started to gasp for breaths and her head began spinning as she continued to walk along the sidewalk slowly and then finally everything went dark as she felt herself hit the concrete with a thud.

She woke up in a room she did recognize, knowing she had been there before as she looked around for a familiar face, but didn't find one as she sat up and started to feel nauseous so she lied back down closing her eyes when she heard him walk into the room.

He walked over and took a seat beside her as he reached over putting a hand to her forehead feeling for a temperature, when she opened her eyes to look up at him.

He was instantly relieved to see her awake now as he asked "how are you feeling?"

Serena tried to stand up to leave wanting nothing to do with this place, but couldn't find the strength in her as she sat back with her eyes closed again as she asked him "what am I doing here?"

He looked to her as he told her "I found you lying on the ground you looked pretty beat up so I brought you here. I didn't think you would mind. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Serena looked back at him with a stubborn look in her eyes telling him "I don't want to tell you anything"

He looked back expecting as much as he told her "well that's nothing new" as he got up from the couch and walked into another room.

She sat there not knowing what to do, should she go after him try to talk things out or just get away while she had her chance, but lost it too late as he walked back into the room with an ice pack as he held it out to her

She took it from him with her shaky hands as she put it to her cut lip trying to ignore the heavy tension that was in the room at the moment when she heard him asking "just tell me why"

She looked up at him and could see the confusion that lied in his eyes as she told him "you first. What made you come back?"

He sat across from her looking out as he told her "I needed time to think and I said some stupid things for that I'm sorry" he looked to her eyes to see if she would forgive him or not as he continued telling her "but there are still so many questions left unanswered. Why Serena? Why did you do that to me? Why? I want no I need the truth now"

She looked at him as she told him "I can't tell you the truth Darien because it usually ends up hurting me more then I can take"

Darien looked back at her as he stood up so he was facing the wall and told her "right now all I see of you is no more than just a person who got her kicks out of messing with other people's lives and enjoyed playing around with an older man. Who probably has a wife and maybe children" as he turned around to face her saying "I need the truth Serena."

Serena started to cry the tears that she had been holding back all night almost being raped, having her step father beat her to the point of unconsciousness and for what? For him to stand there and say these things as she looked to him saying "believe what you want. I should go. You obviously made up your mind about me.

Darien looked to her as he told her "obviously that's not true. Otherwise we wouldn't be here talking right now would we"

Serena looked to him telling him "what do you want to hear Darien? Tell me?"

He looked to her seeing how fragile she looked at this very moment as if with the slightest touch she could break at any second as he told her "the truth whatever it may be"

She looked to him as she told him "I slept with him, it was true. I did I had sex with him, but it wasn't" as she stopped and went quiet as Darien looked to her asking "wasn't what, enjoyable? What Serena? Talk to me"

She started to cry as she looked to him saying "it wasn't because I wanted too"

He looked to her confused as he told her "I'm still listening" as he walked over and locked the door then turned back to look at her as he said "and I'm not going anywhere, not this time"

She looked down to the floor as she told him "I love you that's the truth"

She looked back at his face as the tears started to pour down her cheeks as she told him "even after you left and said such horrible things to me. I still would have done anything to not have you been hurt because of me. I wouldn't let them hurt you, but I'm afraid you will be anyway. Everything I did was for nothing" as she sobbed "nothing".

Darien came over and sat beside her as he held out a box of tissues for her to take as he put a hand on her knee and she didn't move away from him as he looked to her saying "I know you're hurting, but right now I need to know why Serena? You told me about your step father. I'm assuming that's where all these cuts and bruises came from" as he put a comforting hand to her cheek as he looked to her asking "but, what else are you trying to hide?"

She looked back at him feeling his tender touch against her already burning skin as she told him "you should leave town"

Darien took his hand away from her cheek and looked at her realizing what he said and what he did before it was all too late. She didn't want him around her anymore and he couldn't blame her. He treated her, the same way all the rest of them did as he looked to her and said "if that is really how you feel. Once you get your strength back up I'll drop you off and leave you alone forever. If that's what you want"

Serena looked to him as she told him "no you don't understand. Bert he knows everything. He said he would call the cops. I don't want to see you locked up because of me. Darien please"

Darien was surprised by her response even as wounded as she was. She was worried about him as he took one of her hands in his as he looked to her saying "is that what you're worried about. Don't be, I'm a big boy I can take care of myself Serena. What I'm worried about is you? What happened tonight? What did he do to you?"

Serena looked to him as she told him "nothing worse than getting my heart broken again by you"

Darien let go of her hand as he stood up and told her "I know. I said awful things to you and then I left you there, but now I'm back and I know now there is more to it then just some casual sex like that man said. So talk to me Serena. If you say you really do love me, than talk to me. Tell me what's really going on"

Serena couldn't face him any longer as she hid her face down into a pillow and Darien turned away from her as he walked into the kitchen saying "I see, so that was it then. You loved me, but had sex with him"

Serena took the pillow away from her face as she looked at him to see the expression he had on his face. Not anger, but a feeling of being completely heartbroken and she knew that feeling well because that was exactly the way she felt from him as she looked to him and said "no I had sex with him because I had too"

Darien stopped after hearing the words spoken. He felt like his whole world just froze in that moment as he walked out of the kitchen to face her and asked "had too why?"

Serena looked up at him, but couldn't read the expression on his face at the moment as she began telling him "he saw us together here that night and assumed that we" as she stopped and Darien looked to her finishing her thought as he said "had sex"

She nodded her head as she told him "yes" and then continued telling him "you had left, you were getting married and were going to have a normal life and I didn't want to ruin that for you. I just wanted you to be happy Darien"

Darien looked at her. He already knew the answer to the question, but he had to ask anyway "what did you do Serena?"

She looked at his face and couldn't tell whether the look in his eyes was anger or what, so she settled on looking out the window as she finished telling him "Randy came to my room that night. He said that he saw us and would keep his mouth shut for a price"

Darien had to turn away from her as the anger starting to build up within him, not to her, but that man. The man he wanted to strangle every last breath out of until there was nothing left as he looked back at her with unknown fury in his voice asking "what price?"

Serena buried her face between her legs as she cried shaking her head violently saying "no, no" not able to go on any more as Darien came over and sat beside her as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly in his arms as her head gently rested against his chest as she cried he told her "to have sex with you wasn't it, that was his price"

She nodded her head slowly as she cried "yes" as Darien held her as tightly as he could feeling extremely guilty for ever leaving her as she sobbed onto his shoulder saying "I'm sorry"

Darien lifted her head off his chest so he could look her in the eyes as he told her "no don't ever say that again. I'm the one who's sorry, it was all my fault" as he held onto her tighter then before as he gently rubbed her back telling her "it will be alright Serena. I'll make it alright. I promise", but he didn't get an answer back as he felt her body go limp against him as he lied her back down on the couch and saw the blood stain that started to show through her shirt as he lifted up her shirt seeing the wounds that lied underneath as he quickly got up and dialed 911.

End Chapter 43

Author's note: The truth is out everyone rejoice, but will Serena live long enough to enjoy it. Sorry for the cliffy, but everyone has to come back to read what happens next and as always read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	44. Chapter 44

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank shana elmsford, xkittycatgirlx, rosebudjamie, YourForeverandAlways, BeeDiddy, Mimi, SerenityMonnGodness, and Harper King all for their great reviews. I really appreciate all of the feedback I am getting from this story and I hope you will all continue to read other stories still to come. This story will be coming to a close soon so if there are any things that you would like to see happen before the last chapter let me know and I will see what I can do to fit it in. Once again thank you for your thoughts and feedback and as always please read, review and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Against the Rules

Chapter 44

Darien stood in the waiting room. It felt like forever waiting until he heard something. He watched as the doctors and nurses walked by hoping with each one that passed that someone would have some sort of information about Serena.

He tried to think of other things to occupy his time, but he couldn't all his mind could think about was her and those wounds he saw under her shirt as the same thoughts kept racing through his head. Did he find her too late? Would she be alright? Will she live? as he continued pacing back and forth down the hallway.

He saw another nurse walk past him and finally he couldn't take it anymore as he ran up to her asking "please I need information on a patient"

She looked up at him from the chart she was reading as she asked "are you friend or family?"

Darien looked to her as he told her "I'm in love with her"

The nurse put the chart on a desk nearby as she looked back at him saying "but, you're not family. I'm sorry, but I can't give out any information on a patient unless you're a family member"

Darien stood there shattered. He couldn't believe they wouldn't tell him if the girl he was willing to spend the rest of his life with would live or die, because he wasn't a family member as he looked to her saying "her family is the reason she's here. I couldn't protect her from them and I just need to know, please just tell me if she will be alright"

The nurse looked to his concerned face and saw all the raw emotion inside as she told him "okay, but only that"

Darien nodded his head feeling relieved as he told her "thank you, thank you so much" as the nurse nodded her head as she walked behind the desk asking "what's her name?"

Darien looked to her as he told her "Serena… Serena Webster"

The nurse typed the name into the computer and started to read the screen as Darien looked to her waiting for some kind of response as he looked to her asking "well? What is it? What's going on? Is Serena okay? Please talk to me"

The nursed looked back at him as she just said "I'm afraid, I can't tell you anything. I'm sorry"

Darien grew angry now as he looked to her saying "Why? Why not? You just said you would tell me if she was alright or not. What changed?"

The nurse looked to him sadly as she told him "I know, but there is a note stating that no information is to be shared with anyone including family until after they are questioned by the police"

Darien was somewhat surprised, but also a bit relieved as he told her "I'm sorry for raising my voice. I understand"

The nurse looked to his face seeing that he was far less tease then how she found him a minute ago as she tells him "that's alright. I can see how much you care about her"

Darien nodded his heads yes as he told her "I really do. So how long do you think it will all take?"

She looks to him as she says "it is my understanding that her parents are in with an inspector at the moment so not much longer. You can sit in the waiting room while you wait if you would like" but by the time she got to finish her sentence Darien was already off down the hallway

He saw them standing there as hatred burned through his eyes, her mother in tears and her step father looking so innocent in all of this, playing the concerned father like he had no idea how this all happened.

He walked closer and with each step he felt the blood boiling up deep inside him until finally it exploded as he walked up to Bert and punched him right in the jaw with his fist knocking him to the floor as he stood over him saying "you son of a bitch. How does it feel to pick on someone your own size for a change?"

Two cops immediately restrained Darien pulling him away from Bert, but he still continued to scream at him "this is your fault. You're the reason why she's here. You did this you son of a bitch"

Bert stumbled to his feet, rubbing his now bruised chin as he looked to the cops telling them "I want to have him arrested for assault and also having sexual relations with a minor"

The two cops stood there looking at the two men giving each other deadly looks as Joyce looked to Bert questioning "what do you mean sexual relations? What's going on Bert?"

Darien looked to Bert threatening as he tells the cops "if you're going to arrest me then arrest him too, for child endangerment. Serena told me everything I saw the wounds on her body. I held her as she cried the tears after you finished with her and I know you were the one who pushed her down the stairs that day, so I guess you can add attempted murder to that also"

Joyce looked to Bert and then at Darien as she asks him "What? What are you saying Bert wouldn't do that he loves Serena"

Darien looks to her as he tells "maybe if you stopped drinking so much you would see what's right in front of your own eyes and by the way I didn't have sexual relations with Serena. Yes I do love her very much, but I didn't have sex with her… your friend did."

Joyce starts to feel sick to her stomach as she looks to her husband and Bert looks back at her as he tells her "don't listen to a word he says. The man is just trying to save his own neck by blaming others. I would never hurt Serena and neither would any of my friends"

Darien looks to Joyce as he tells her "you know what I'm saying is true. Serena told me everything. He's been abusing her for years and I know when she wakes up she'll tell you the truth"

Joyce looks to him and then at Bert who stood there smugly looking at Darien shaking his head telling her "he's lying the man is completely full of it. I didn't touch Serena"

Joyce stood there looking between the two men Darien who claimed to love her daughter all while being held by two cops to stop him from beating Bert to the ground and Bert who stood there proudly to see this man being taken away as she looked to him and tears started to come down her cheek as she slapped Bert hard across the face telling him "you son of a bitch. How could you do that to my baby? I trusted you"

Bert stood there as he grabbed onto Joyce's hand telling her "I did what I had too, that girl is completely out of control. Someone had to do something seeing as you were usually to drunk or busy with your male companions to be a mother to her."

Joyce fought her arm out of his hand as she started beating on his chest calling him every profanity she could think of as the cops quickly let go of Darien as they separated Joyce from her husband and then walked over grabbing Bert by the wrists telling him "come along. We're going down to the precinct we have some further questions for you"

The cops dragged Bert down the hall and read him his rights as he continued screaming that he was innocent.

Joyce watched him leave until he was no longer in her vision and then fell to her knees sobbing as Darien kneeled down beside her as she looked to him saying "you must think I'm the worst mother ever"

Darien looked to her as he told her "it's not too late to change that, but I think you should start by going to an AA meeting"

Joyce looked back at him as she wiped away some of the tears she told him "I'm not an alcoholic", but Darien just looked to her as he laughed telling her "and I'm not in love with your daughter" as he stood up and started to walk away from her as he turned back asking "what's most important to you the liquor bottle or Serena?" and then proceeded down the hall.

End Chapter 44

Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 44. Please send any thoughts or ideas you may have seeing as the story will be ending soon and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	45. Chapter 45

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank QueenC86, Shana Elmsford, rosebudjamie, YourForeverAndAlways, BeeDiddy, Serandi82, Harper King, and Ivette 13 for their great reviews. To answer a question I received Darien did not truly mean that he was not in love with Serena he used it as an analogy for her mother by telling her she is as much of an alcoholic as he is in love with her daughter both are completely true. I hope this clears up some of the confusion; and as the story comes closer to the end. Once again I would like to ask if anyone has any thoughts to share or anything they would like to see happen before the end of the story and I will do my best to make it happen and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Against The Rules

Chapter 45

Darien sat in the waiting room still with his head between his hands just waiting. Waiting to hear something. Bert had been taken away over an hour ago and Joyce left not long after that. Leaving Serena here by herself and he had nothing to do but wait. Wait here for some word on if the only person left in his world that was worth caring about would be alright.

He sat as he tried to skim through a magazine, but just ended up putting it back on the table, not being able to hold his attention for even a second. He stood up as he walked over to the snack machine again knowing there was nothing in there that he wanted, but did it anyway as he looked at the choices once more until he heard a voice from behind him ask "I'm sorry are you Darien?"

He turned around suddenly to see the same nurse that he had spoken to earlier about Serena as he nodded his head saying "yes I am. Is Serena okay? What's going on?"

She turned back with a smile for him as she said "yes she woke up a few minutes ago. She should be fine. She's been asking for you"

Darien stood there trying to wrap his thoughts around what she just told him Serena will be alright, as the nurse looked back at him asking "would you like to see her now?"

Darien lost his voice at the moment all he could do was stand there and nod his head as the nurse smiled at him telling him "alright follow me. I'll show you where her room is, but please do not stay long it is after visiting hours and she needs her rest"

Darien listened to the words the nurse said, but still the only words that he heard right now we're that Serena will be okay as he nodded his head telling her "I won't thank you, thank you so much.  
You have no idea what this means"

She looked at him as she told him "you're welcome" and then stopped in front of a door as she told him "well here we are. Please try to keep her as calm as possible and remember she needs her rest. I'll be down the hall if you need me"

Darien just nodded his head as the nurse walked down the hall and he stood there right outside her hospital room looking at the plaque on the wall that read Serena Webster Room 306.

He paused for a brief moment and then quietly opened the door and walked inside of the small room with little light inside where he found a broken angel lying there on the bed.

She looked up at him with a smile gracing her lips still perfectly intact as she told him "you're here. I wasn't sure if you would be or not"

Darien immediately was broken out of his dream state as he went and took the seat next to her bed as he looked to her asking "why would you even think that. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere not without you"

She tried to smile at that knowing he wanted her now as much as she did he as she began to ask him another question, but then stopped when she started to feel the pain on her chest hurting again as she wrapped her bandaged arm around her ribs

He saw her face cringe a little from the pain as he took her hand in his as he asked her "are you alright? Do you want me to get the nurse?" with all the pain she was in she just shook her head as she told him "no please don't go. I don't want you to leave"

Darien edged up closer to the bed as he wiped some of the sweat off her forehead as he told her "then this is exactly where I will stay"

She lied back against the pillow the pain subsiding a bit as her eyes started to flutter shut again, but she continued to fight it as Darien told her "its okay the pain medicine they gave you is making you tired, just rest it will make you feel better.

Serena tried to fight it still not waiting to close her eyes for even a second afraid that if she closed her eyes it would all disappear like it was some kind dream, but was unable to fight it any longer as her eyes began to close and Darien came up close to her whispering gently in her ear "Sleep now my princess. I promise I'll still be here when you awake"

She looked up at his handsome face and then slowly started to drift back off to sleep from all the pain medicine that she was on as Darien sat there and watched her sleeping so peacefully and knew no matter what. Whatever it may take. If he had to take Serena and leave this town forever in order to keep her safe that is what he would do, but no one would ever hurt her again that he would make sure of as he gently reached over and gave her a peck on her forehead when he heard a voice from behind him ask "am I too late. The nurse at the desk said she was awake"

Darien turned around to see her mother standing there with some flowers and a teddy bear in her arms as he told her "she just fell back to sleep a second ago"

Joyce looked at her frail daughter lying on the bed as she turned to Darien asking "did she say anything to you? How is she feeling? How is my baby?"

Darien just sat there looking at this woman standing in front of him and he wasn't sure what to make of her at the moment as he looked back at Serena sleeping peacefully as he turned to her and said "let's speak outside so we don't disturb her"

Joyce nodded her head as she put the flowers down by the window sill and placed the bear by her daughters side giving her a quick peck on the forehead and then followed Darien out the door as he turned to her placing himself between her and Serena's room as he looked back at her saying "the nurse said she should be fine"

Joyce stood there with the same look of relief on her face that he had earlier as he looked at her not sure what to expect of this woman now as he asked "have you put any thought into what we spoke of earlier?"

Joyce looked at him as she spoke "I thought about what you said and my daughter is the most important thing to me. You have to know that if I knew any of this was going on I would have never… I love Serena, she's my baby"

Darien nodded his head as he told her "I believe you, but what are you going to do about it?"

Joyce looked at him as she asked "what do you mean?"

Darien looked back at her as he told her "you can start by going to an AA program"

Joyce looked to him as she told him "I'm not…", but before she got a chance to finish Darien continued telling her "and I think it would be a good idea to find someplace else for Serena to stay for awhile"

Joyce became enraged at these words as she looked at him yelling "who do you think you are? You can't just come here and say these things about me. I am not an alcoholic and you are not ripping apart my family. Serena is a my daughter and I will do what's best for her"

Darien turned to look inside Serena's room making sure she didn't wake from the yelling as he saw her toss a little, but then sleep just as peacefully as he turned to Joyce with a not so pleased look as he told her "if you really love her the way you say you do, then you will realize what I'm saying is what's best for Serena. She's been through a lot and needs distance from that place, from you."

Joyce looked back at him a little calmer now as she told him "I am her mother"

Darien looked to her as he told her "a mother that had her eyes closed while she was viciously beaten by her step father and raped by an older man"

Joyce took a step back joggling the words that he said in her head as she looked around the busy hospital and saw a family only a few doors down from where they stood holding each other as they cried mournful tears as she turned and saw her only daughter lying there helpless on a hospital bed as she looked back at Darien with a tear coming from her eyes asking "what do I do"

He looked back at her with a sharp look telling her "you know what you have to do. Now do what's best for Serena too, let her go"

Joyce looked at him asking "and if I can't"

Darien looked back at her as he spoke the words "you have too, otherwise the one who will be hurt the most in all of this will be Serena"

End Chapter 45

Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 45. I am sorry about the late update, but things have been pretty hectic with work, school, and I'm also moving, but I will try to get the next and probably last chapter out as soon as I can and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	46. Chapter 46

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: Okay everyone I know it has been a long time since I posted anything, but after a long block of writers block and not sure what the appropriate ending would be, I think I finally found one that fits this story. So this is the final chapter I hope you will all enjoy and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars light._

Against the Rules

Chapter 46

Darien carried the last box out of the house as he placed it into his already crammed back seat with the rest of the boxes as he closed the door giving it an extra push to make sure it was closed all the way as he turned around to look at her asking "are you ready to go."

Serena stood there looking at him as she bit her lower lip telling him "I'm not so sure about this"

Darien came up beside her as he kissed her forehead and took her bandaged hand in his as he told her "everything will be fine you'll see. It will all work out I promise"

Serena looked back at him as she told him "I won't know anyone. I'll be a stranger there"

Darien wrapped his arms gently around her being careful of her healing ribs as he told her "we've been through this already Serena. This will be good for you. It will give you a new start one that you deserve. A clean slate so that you can show everyone else what I see in you, a girl who is intelligent, smart, resourceful, and incredibly caring"

Serena looked at him as she asked "but what about my friends, I' won't get to see them anymore"

He just shook his head as he told her "you will still see your friends Serena. Yeah maybe not in school every day, but they will come to visit I'm sure and there's always phone calls and email too right"

Serena turned away from him as she told him "it still won't be the same" as she looked back at the house she had grown up in that she was now leaving as she turned back to him and asked "and what about us?"

Darien looked to her already expecting this question he had heard it every day but still didn't have a good enough answer as he heard her ask "what if while I'm gone you find some other woman who is more intelligent and beautiful and closer to your own age. Someone who you can walk down the street holding their hand without people stopping to stare at you when you walk by, and you fall in love with her instead of me"

Darien stood there as he looked into her beautiful crystal blue eyes as he gently stroked his hand against her cheek as he told her "Serena I don't know what the future will bring for us yet. Maybe You will find a boy your own age that you may like better too, but what I do know is that at this moment there is no one in this world that means more to me then you do"

Serena turned away from him as she choked out through her tears "even after everything you don't think we'll end up together do you? It's the whole age thing right"

Darien looked at her it was true yes he did love her very much more then he could possibly describe, but it wasn't easy being together. Each person that saw them together always stopped and stared at him. If he went to kiss her in public they would look at him like he was committing a horrible crime, but he tried to act like it didn't matter, but obviously somewhere it did because she knew it as he looked to her and just told her "Serena all I want now is a better life for you, whether it has me in it or not I want you to be happy"

Serena looked at him she wasn't sure if this was his way of telling her that they should break up and just not wanting to hurt her as she went to ask him, but then her mother walked out of the house carrying another box as she looked to Serena telling her "don't forget this is still your home and I do expect a phone call now and again to know that you're doing alright"

Serena looked over to her mother, every time over the past week her and Darien had a private moment to talk she always seemed to be around.

Her mother was going on 8 days sober now which was pretty good for her. Serena wasn't sure how much longer it would last, but for now she could see the attempt was there as she smiled at her mother and told her "don't worry mom I'll call. I promise"

Joyce handed Darien the box on the verge of tears as she grabbed her daughter into a tight hug as she told her "I do love you. You know that right"

Two weeks ago Serena would have had a hard time believing those words, but now she still wasn't ready to accept them, but it was nice to here as her mother told her "this will always be your home Serena don't forget that"

Serena nodded her head as she pulled away from her mother's hug as she looked back at her house; at one point this place use to be a sanctuary for her that she would always feel safe in, but now all it held for her are bad memories as she turned away from it looking toward Darien as she told him "we should get going"

He simply nodded his head as he put the box in the car with the rest as he looked to Joyce telling her "you're doing the right thing"

Joyce simply nodded her head as she told them "drive carefully, call me when you get there" and then watched as Darien helped Serena her only child into the passenger seat and then walked around to the driver's seat as he got into the car and drove off as she stood there and watched as her daughter left and not once did she look back at her or the house she was leaving.

Serena sat completely still in the seat strapped to the chair by her seatbelt as she and Darien were finally alone just the two of them and she found it hard to ask the question that had been weighing on her mind

Darien could feel it as he drove how tense Serena had become as he focused on the road ahead and asked her "do you want to listen to some music" as she turned back at him asking "do you want to break up with me"

Darien lost his attention completely on the road for a second as he looked to her and asked "what?"

Serena sunk down into her seat finding it difficult to say the words again as she asked him "do you want to break up with me"

Darien quickly pulled to the side of the road as he put the car in park and looked to her telling her "no of course not, why would you?" but didn't finish his sentence because he knew the reason why as he took off his seat belt and leaned in closer he told her "Serena I know that we had our challenges, but it hasn't changed the way I feel for you please know that"

She looked back at him as she told him "it could" He just shook his head as he told her "no, I know that you're not use to having people care about you and feeling like you can trust someone other than yourself, but know this I do love you and I don't care what everyone else thinks or what they say. Let them stare all I know is that I had a student who came into my class late one day. Who didn't have her homework and cocked a serious attitude and forever changed my life"

Serena sat there not knowing what to say as Darien turned her head to face him as he looked to her telling her "I've told you already. What I want is what's best for you and if you need a translation that means that I do love you. I know that now and am not afraid to admit it. Serena you have a whole future set in front of you now and it's yours to grab it if you want it bad enough graduation, college, marriage, and may be a family someday. I don't know how far we will go, but know that whatever roads you may decide to take from here on that I will always be here for you and I do love you, so no I don't have any plans of breaking up." As he looked to her with a smirk as he put the car in drive and continued on their journey not knowing where it may end.

1 hour later

Serena walked up the stairs with Darien at her side as she looked at him saying "I guess this is it" as she rang the door bell and a woman came to the door she was middle aged with dark brown hair and some grey streaks showing through as she opened the door and looked to Serena with a warm smile on her face.

The End

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this story; I know I enjoyed writing it. For anyone who has any questions on what will actually happen between Serena and Darien. If they will end up together in the end and what will become of Serena that is for you to decide. It's not about the destinations it's about the journey that gets you there. I hope you all enjoy and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


End file.
